Porque Eres Mia
by Lucerito11
Summary: El primer beso, la primera caricia, el primer desafío entre una mujer que ansía algo que nunca ha tenido, y un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere... ADAPTACION! Lemmon
1. El gato que caminaba solo

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

_**El primer beso, la primera caricia, el primer desafío entre una mujer que ansía algo que nunca ha tenido, y un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Bella Swan ha sido seleccionada entre miles de jóvenes artistas para pintar el mural que presidirá el vestíbulo del nuevo rascacielos de Edward Cullen. Él ha organizado una fiesta en su honor y es allí donde ella lo ve por primera vez. La atracción que siente Bella es tan inmediata como desconcertante. Nunca había reaccionado así ante un desconocido. Enigmático, intenso, misterioso e imponente, Edward la perturba por completo. Y a ella le encanta. Para Edward ella es el tipo de mujer por la que no puede evitar sentirse fascinado, una auténtica rareza: una chica absolutamente inocente. No obstante, también percibe que ella desea abrirse, experimentar, entregarse a las fantasías de un hombre como él. Tras su primer roce, las barreras del deseo y la pasión caerán irremediablemente…**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**"El gato que caminaba solo"**

Bella se dio la vuelta cuando Edward Cullen entró en el local, básicamente porque todos los que estaban en el lujoso restaurante hicieron lo mismo. El corazón le dio un brinco. A través de la multitud divisó a un hombre alto, vestido con un traje a medida de corte impecable, quitándose el abrigo y descubriendo un cuerpo esbelto. Reconoció a Edward Cullen de inmediato. Su mirada se detuvo en el elegante abrigo negro que ahora llevaba colgado del brazo. De pronto le asaltó una idea: el abrigo le quedaba bien, pero había algo extraño en el traje. Le habrían sentado mejor unos vaqueros, ¿no? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Para empezar, el traje le quedaba genial, y además, según un artículo que había leído no hacía mucho en GQ, él era el responsable casi único de los buenos tiempos que se respiraban en Savile Row, la calle con las sastrerías más elegantes de todo Londres.

¿Qué otra cosa podía vestir un hombre de negocios descendiente de una rama menor de la monarquía británica?

Uno de sus acompañantes se ofreció para cogerle el abrigo, pero él negó con la cabeza una sola vez.

Al parecer, la intención del enigmático señor Cullen era hacer una breve aparición en el cóctel que él mismo ofrecía en honor a Bella.

—Ahí está el señor Cullen. Estará encantado de conocerte. Adora tu trabajo —dijo Jessica Stanley. Bella percibió un leve atisbo de orgullo en su voz, como si Edward Cullen fuera su amante en lugar de su jefe.

—Parece que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que conocerme —dijo Bella sonriendo. Tomó un trago de su agua con gas y observó a Cullen mientras este hablaba con sequedad por el móvil, escoltado por dos hombres y con el abrigo todavía colgando del brazo, listo para una rápida huida.

La súbita inclinación de su boca le dijo que estaba crispado. Por alguna extraña razón, Bella se sintió más relajada al descubrir que Edward Cullen también experimentaba reacciones humanas. No se lo había contado a sus compañeros de piso —era conocida por su actitud valiente y despreocupada ante la vida—, pero conocer a aquel hombre la ponía extrañamente nerviosa.

Los presentes retomaron sus conversaciones, pero la llegada de Cullen había amplificado de algún modo el nivel de energía en la estancia. No dejaba de ser curioso que un hombre peculiar y sofisticado como aquel se hubiera convertido en un icono para toda una generación de adictos a la tecnología y a las camisetas de manga corta. Aparentaba unos treinta años. Bella había leído que Cullen había ganado su primer millón hacía años gracias a su empresa de redes sociales; un buen día la sacó a la venta, ganó trece millones más y a continuación fundó otro negocio igualmente exitoso de venta por internet.

Todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro, o eso parecía. ¿Por qué? Porque era Edward Cullen. Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Al pensarlo, los labios de Bella se curvaron formando una sonrisa. De algún modo eso le convertía en un tipo arrogante y desagradable. Sí, de acuerdo, era su mecenas, pero como todos los artistas a lo largo de la historia, Bella no podía evitar sentir una dosis considerable de desconfianza hacia el hombre que se encargaba de poner el dinero sobre la mesa. Por desgracia, cualquier artista que se muriera de hambre necesitaba a un Edward Cullen en su vida.

—Iré a avisarle de que estás aquí. Ya te he dicho que le impresionó tu cuadro. Lo escogió en vez de los otros dos finalistas sin pensárselo un segundo —dijo Jessica, refiriéndose a la competición que Bella había ganado recientemente.

El ganador recibiría el prestigioso encargo de crear la pieza central del vestíbulo para el nuevo rascacielos de Cullen en Chicago, que era precisamente donde se encontraban. La recepción en honor a Bella se celebraba en un restaurante llamado Fusion, un local moderno y caro situado en el edificio, y lo que era más importante para ella: recibiría cien mil dólares por su trabajo que le vendrían de perlas para dejar atrás las estrecheces de una estudiante de posgrado de bellas artes cualquiera.

Jessica apareció como por arte de magia con una joven afroamericana de nombre Kathie Marshall para que Bella tuviera con quien hablar en su ausencia.

—Encantada de conocerte —le dijo Kathie mientras le daba la mano y mostraba una sonrisa que sería el sueño de cualquier dentista—. Y felicidades por el encargo. Piensa que veré tu obra cada vez que venga a trabajar.

Bella no pudo evitar comparar su ropa con el traje de Kathie y se sintió incómoda al instante. Jessica, Kathie y prácticamente todos los presentes en la recepción vestían según la moda más sofisticada del momento. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que su estilo bohemio chic no pegaba con la fiesta de Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo iba a saber que la marca de ropa que solía comprar ni siquiera merecía el apelativo de chic?

Kathie le contó que era subdirectora en Empresas Cullen, de un departamento llamado Imagetronics. ¿Qué demonios era eso?, se preguntó Bella, un tanto distraída, mientras asentía educadamente y desviaba la mirada hacia la entrada del restaurante.

El rictus de Cullen se suavizó ligeramente cuando Jessica se detuvo junto a él y le habló. Unos segundos después, en su rostro se materializó una expresión de profundo aburrimiento. Sacudió la cabeza una vez y miró la hora. Era evidente que no le apetecía pasar por el ritual de tener que conocer a uno de los muchos destinatarios de sus esfuerzos más filantrópicos, al menos no más de lo que a Bella le apetecía conocerle a él. Aquella recepción en su honor no era más que otra de las tediosas actividades a las que tenía que someterse por haber resultado ganadora del proyecto.

Se volvió hacia Kathie y sonrió de oreja a oreja, decidida a pasárselo lo mejor posible, ahora que por fin había confirmado que los nervios por conocer a su mecenas no habían sido más que una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Y a qué viene tanto revuelo con Edward Cullen? —. Kathie se sorprendió ante la frialdad de la pregunta y miró hacia la entrada del bar, donde permanecía el apuesto anfitrión de la fiesta.

—¿Tanto revuelo? En una palabra, es un dios. — Bella sonrió.

—Tú no sueles morderte la lengua, ¿verdad? — Kathie se echó a reír y Bella se le unió. Por un momento, no eran más que dos chicas riéndose a escondidas y hablando del hombre más guapo de la fiesta, sin duda Edward Cullen, y eso Bella tenía que reconocerlo.

Es más, era el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera visto. De pronto advirtió la expresión en el rostro de Kathie y dejó de reírse.

Se dio la vuelta.

La mirada de Cullen se había detenido en ella.

Una sensación cálida y pesada se expandió por su vientre. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar la respiración antes de que él cruzara la sala a zancadas en su dirección, dejando tras de sí a una Jessica más que sorprendida. Bella sintió la ridícula necesidad de salir corriendo.

—Vaya… viene hacia aquí… Jessica debe de haberle indicado quién eres —dijo Kathie, y parecía tan sorprendida y con la guardia tan baja como Bella. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que Kathie tenía más práctica en el arte de la elegancia en sociedad que Bella. Cuando Cullen se detuvo junto a ellas, la chica de la risa tonta había desaparecido y en su lugar esperaba una mujer hermosa y contenida.

—Señor Cullen, buenas noches. — Sus ojos, de un profundo verde esmeralda, se detuvieron en Bella durante un segundo. Cuando por fin se apartaron, ella aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

—Kathie, ¿verdad? —preguntó él. Kathie no pudo disimular el orgullo que sentía al saber que se acordaba de su nombre.

—Sí, señor. Trabajo en Imagetronics. Le presento a Bella Swan, la artista a la que ha escogido como ganadora del Concurso Visión Lejana. — Cullen le cogió la mano.

—Un placer, señorita Swan. — Bella permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de responder.

La imagen de aquel hombre, la calidez de su mano, el sonido grave de su voz y su acento británico le habían colapsado temporalmente el cerebro. Tenía la piel pálida en combinación con el pelo, claro y con un corte muy moderno, y llevaba un traje de color gris. «Un ángel caído.» Las palabras se materializaron en su cerebro, incontrolables.

—No sabe cuánto me ha impresionado su trabajo —le dijo Cullen.

Ni una sonrisa. Ni rastro de delicadeza en su voz, aunque sí había un destello de curiosidad en su mirada. Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—Gracias. — Él le soltó la mano lentamente, acariciándola con la suya. La miró y se hizo el silencio entre los dos, hasta que Bella recuperó el control y se enderezó.

—Me alegro de poder darle las gracias en persona por adjudicarme este proyecto. No puedo expresar con palabras cuánto significa para mí —recitó, repitiendo el discurso que había preparado a última hora. Cullen se encogió de hombros y, con un gesto de la mano, le restó importancia al asunto.

—Se lo ha ganado. —La miró a los ojos—. O al menos espero que lo haga. — Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no se diera cuenta.

—Me lo he ganado, sí, pero usted me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por eso quería expresarle mi más sincera gratitud. De no ser por usted, lo más probable es que no hubiera podido costearme mi segundo año de máster.

Cullen parpadeó y, por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que Kathie se ponía tensa. Avergonzada, apartó la mirada. ¿Había sido demasiado directa?

—Mi abuela siempre me dice que no tengo gracia alguna cuando se trata de expresar gratitud— dijo él con un tono de voz más tranquilo… más cálido—. Hace bien reprendiéndome. Y también le doy las gracias por la oportunidad de hacerlo, señorita Swan —añadió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Kathie, ¿le importa darle un mensaje a Jessica de mi parte? Al final he decidido cancelar la cena con Aro Vulturi. Dígale que la reprograme.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen —respondió Kathie, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí.

—¿Le apetece sentarse? —le preguntó a Bella, señalando con la cabeza hacia un reservado con los asientos de piel.

—Claro. — Esperó mientras ella se acomodaba tras la mesa.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque Bella no tardó en sentirse torpe y desgarbada.

Una vez estuvo instalada, Cullen se sentó a su lado con un movimiento sencillo y lleno de gracia. Ella se alisó la falda del vestido bordado con cuentas que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano de Wicker Park. A pesar de que todavía estaban a principios de septiembre, había refrescado más de lo esperado. La chaqueta vaquera que llevaba se había convertido en su única opción, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los finos tirantes del vestido.

De repente, pensó en lo ridícula que debía de estar, sentada al lado de aquel hombre increíblemente masculino y vestido con un gusto impecable. Jugueteó nerviosa con el collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello hasta que sintió su mirada sobre ella.

Lo miró a los ojos y levantó la barbilla, desafiante. Una sonrisa diminuta cruzó la boca de Cullen y algo se retorció en el vientre de Bella.

—Así que está en su segundo año de máster.

—Sí. En el Instituto del Arte.

—Un centro muy prestigioso —murmuró él. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo del banco.

Parecía estar muy cómodo. Su cuerpo era firme y relajado; a Bella le recordaba a un depredador cuya calma aparente puede dar paso a la acción en una milésima de segundo. Tenía las caderas estrechas y los hombros anchos, lo cual indicaba una musculatura importante bajo la camisa blanca y almidonada.

—Si recuerdo bien su formulario, estudió bellas artes y arquitectura en la Universidad Northwestern, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Bella sin aliento, apartando la mirada de sus manos.

Eran grandes y elegantes al mismo tiempo, con las uñas cuidadas y aspecto de ser más que habilidosas. Por alguna extraña razón, la visión le resultaba turbadora. No podía evitar imaginar aquellas manos sobre su piel… rodeando su cintura…

—¿Por qué? — Bella descartó aquellos pensamientos por inapropiados y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estudié las dos cosas, bellas artes y arquitectura? —

Cullen asintió.

—Arquitectura por mis padres y bellas artes por mí —respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por norma general, solía mostrarse un tanto fría y altiva cuando la gente le hacía esa misma pregunta. ¿Por qué escoger si tenía talento para estudiar ambas?—. Mis padres son arquitectos y una de sus ilusiones en la vida era que yo también lo fuera.

—Y por eso les concedió la mitad de su deseo. Se sacó el título de arquitecta pero no tiene intención de ejercer.

—Siempre seré arquitecta.

—Y yo me alegro de ello —dijo él, y levantó la mirada al ver que un hombre atractivo, con rastas y unos hermosos ojos gris pálido que contrastaban con el tono más oscuro de su piel, se acercaba a la mesa—. Laurent, ¿cómo van los negocios? —le saludó, ofreciéndole la mano.

—De primera —respondió el recién llegado, y observó a Bella con interés.

—Señorita Swan, le presento a Laurent Lenault. Es el director del Fusion y el restaurador más ilustre de toda Europa. Lo traje personalmente del mejor restaurante de París. —

Laurent puso los ojos en blanco al oír la presentación de Edward y sonrió.

—Espero que pronto podamos decir lo mismo del Fusion. Señorita Swan, encantado de conocerla —añadió con un delicioso acento francés—. ¿Qué le apetece tomar? —

Edward Cullen la miró fijamente, expectante. Tenía los labios muy carnosos para ser un hombre tan masculino y de rasgos tan ásperos; sensuales a la vez que firmes.

«Severos.»

¿De dónde había salido aquel extraño pensamiento?

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella, a pesar de que el corazón le latía de forma errática.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward, señalando con la cabeza la copa medio vacía que descansaba encima de la mesa.

—Lo que tomo siempre, agua con gas y lima.

—Debería celebrarlo, señorita Swan.

¿Era su acento lo que le provocaba un cosquilleo en las orejas y el cuello cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre? Había algo único en él, un deje británico mezclado con algo más que aparecía de vez en cuando, algo que Bella no conseguía identificar.

—Tráenos una botella de Roederer Brut —le dijo Cullen a Laurent, que sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Bella estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿Por qué se molestaba en pasar tanto tiempo con ella? Seguro que no bebía champán con todos los afortunados beneficiarios de sus arranques filantrópicos.

—Como le estaba diciendo antes de que llegara Laurent, me alegro de que tenga formación en arquitectura. Su habilidad y conocimiento en ese campo es sin duda lo que le da a su arte tanta precisión, profundidad y estilo. La pintura que envió para el concurso era espectacular. Captó a la perfección el espíritu de lo que quiero para el vestíbulo de mi edificio.

La mirada de Bella se deslizó por el traje inmaculado de Cullen. Su predilección por la línea recta no le resultó sorprendente. Cierto, en ocasiones el arte de Bella se inspiraba en su predilección por la forma y la estructura, pero la precisión no era lo más importante, ni mucho menos.

—Me alegro de que le gustara —respondió, con el que esperaba fuese su tono de voz más neutral. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Cullen.

—Esconde algo tras esas palabras. ¿No le hace feliz saber que me ha complacido?

Bella abrió la boca y contuvo las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza.

«El objetivo de mis obras es complacerme únicamente a mí.»

Consiguió controlarse a tiempo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Aquel hombre era el responsable de que le hubiera cambiado la vida.

—Ya se lo he dicho antes, nada podría hacerme más feliz que ganar este concurso. Estoy emocionada.

—Ah —murmuró Cullen al ver llegar a Laurent con el champán y una cubitera. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada mientras el otro hombre se ocupaba de abrir la botella, sino que siguió estudiándola con detenimiento, como si Bella fuera un proyecto científico especialmente interesante—. Pero alegrarse por haber conseguido el encargo no es lo mismo que alegrarse por haberme complacido.

—No, no quería decir eso —le espetó ella, mirando a Laurent mientras este descorchaba el champán con un estallido seco. Su mirada de asombro volvió a posarse en Cullen. Le brillaban los ojos en una cara que, por lo demás, permanecía impasible. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Y por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa al oír aquella pregunta, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía una respuesta?—. Me alegro de que le gustara mi pintura. Me alegro mucho.

Cullen no respondió, se limitó a observar la escena con mirada ausente mientras Laurent servía el brillante espumoso en dos copas altas de champán. Luego asintió y le dio las gracias a su empleado antes de que este se alejara. Cogió su copa y Bella lo imitó.

—Felicidades.

Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras sus copas se rozaban levemente. Nunca había probado nada así; el champán era seco y estaba muy frío, y le dejó una sensación deliciosa en la lengua y en la garganta. Miró a Cullen de soslayo. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan ajeno a la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente cuando ella apenas era capaz de respirar?

—Supongo que al descender de la realeza, una camarera de cócteles no es suficiente para servirle —dijo Bella, deseando que no le hubiera temblado la voz.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Oh, quería decir… —Se maldijo a sí misma en silencio—. Trabajo como camarera de cócteles de vez en cuando. Lo hago para poder pagar las facturas mientras curso el máster —añadió, algo asustada por la súbita frialdad que mostraba de repente Cullen.

Bella levantó la copa y bebió un trago demasiado largo del gélido líquido. Cuando Riley se enterara de cómo estaba metiendo la pata… Se pondría de los nervios, seguro, aunque sus otros compañeros de piso, Tayler y Austin, se partirían de risa al oír los detalles de su caso más reciente de inutilidad social manifiesta.

Si al menos Edward Cullen no fuera tan guapo… Inquietantemente guapo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella—. No debería haber dicho eso. Es que… he leído en algún sitio que sus abuelos pertenecían a una rama menor de la familia real británica. Conde y condesa, ni más ni menos.

—Y se preguntaba si me molesta que me sirva una simple camarera, ¿es eso? —quiso saber él. La situación le parecía divertida, aunque eso no suavizaba sus facciones, solo las hacía más atractivas aún.

Bella suspiró e intentó relajarse. Al menos no le había ofendido del todo.

—Cursé casi todos mis estudios en Estados Unidos —prosiguió Cullen—, por lo que me considero ante todo estadounidense. Y le aseguro que el único motivo por el que Laurent ha venido a servirnos el champán es porque él así lo ha querido. Además de amigos, somos compañeros de esgrima. Hoy en día, la costumbre inglesa de preferir el estatus de un sirviente masculino al de una mujer solo existe en las novelas victorianas, señorita Swan. Y aunque existiera, dudo que se aplicara igual a un bastardo. Siento decepcionarla.

Bella notó que le hervían las mejillas. ¿Cuándo aprendería a tener la boquita cerrada? ¿Acababa de decirle que era hijo ilegítimo? No había leído nada al respecto.

—¿Dónde trabaja como camarera? —preguntó Cullen, totalmente ajeno al color cada vez más escarlata de las mejillas de Bella.

—En el High Jinks, en Bucktown.

—No he oído hablar de él.

—Y no me sorprende —murmuró ella entre dientes, antes de tomar otro sorbo de champán.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de su risa, grave y áspera, y no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida. Lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Parecía encantado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Edward Cullen era un hombre espectacular en cualquier momento del día, pero cuando sonreía se convertía en una amenaza para la compostura de cualquier mujer.

—¿Le importaría acompañarme caminando… a unas manzanas de aquí? Hay algo de vital importancia que me gustaría que viera —dijo él.

La mano de Bella se detuvo mientras se acercaba la copa a los labios. ¿Qué se traería Edward Cullen entre manos?

—Está relacionado con su futuro trabajo —continuó Cullen, esta vez más tajante, casi autoritario —. Me gustaría mostrarle las vistas que quiero que inmortalice en su pintura.

La ira se abrió paso por encima de la sorpresa.

—¿Se supone que debo pintar lo que usted quiera? —preguntó Bella, levantando la barbilla.

—Sí —respondió él sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

Bella dejó la copa con un sonido seco, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. La respuesta de Cullen había sido tajante. Aquel hombre era tan arrogante como había imaginado. Justo como suponía: ganar el concurso acabaría convirtiéndose en una pesadilla.

Cullen la miró fijamente y respiró hondo. Ella, por su parte, se mostró inflexible y le devolvió la mirada.

—Le recomiendo que vea la panorámica de la que le hablo antes de ofenderse innecesariamente, señorita Swan.

—Bella.

Algo brilló en sus hermosos ojos verdes, como un relámpago en la distancia. Por un momento, Bella se arrepintió de la dureza de su respuesta, sin embargo Cullen se limitó a asentir.

—Que sea Bella —dijo suavemente—, siempre que tú me llames Edward.

Bella intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago. «No te dejes engatusar», se dijo a sí misma. Cullen era exactamente el tipo de jefe dominante dispuesto a imponer su voluntad y destruir su instinto creativo en el proceso. La situación era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Sin añadir nada más, se levantó del reservado y se dirigió hacia la entrada del restaurante, sintiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo que él la seguía de cerca.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cuando salieron del Fusion, Edward apenas abrió la boca. La guió hasta un paseo que discurría entre el río Chicago y la parte sur de la calle Wacker Drive.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bella para romper el silencio un par de minutos más tarde.

—A mi residencia.

Sus sandalias de tacón alto se balancearon sobre el asfalto hasta que consiguió controlarlas y detenerse en seco.

—¿Vamos a tu casa?

Edward se detuvo y la miró. La insistente brisa del lago Michigan jugueteaba con su abrigo negro, que se le arremolinaba alrededor de las piernas, largas y fuertes.

—Sí, vamos a mi casa —repitió en un tono entre la burla y lo siniestro.

Bella frunció el ceño. Era evidente que se estaba riendo de ella. «No sabe cuánto me alegro de estar aquí para entretenerlo, señor Cullen.» Él respiró hondo y miró hacia el lago, visiblemente cansado de ella e intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

—Es evidente que no te sientes cómoda ante la idea, pero te doy mi palabra: esto es completamente profesional. Concierne a la pintura. La vista que quiero que pintes es la que se ve desde el piso en el que vivo. ¿No creerás que te voy a hacer daño…? Nos acaba de ver una multitud saliendo juntos del restaurante.

No hacía falta que se lo recordara. Era como si las miradas de todos los clientes del Fusion se hubieran posado en ellos mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

Cuando empezaron a andar de nuevo, Bella lo miró de reojo. Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen del pelo cobrizo de Edward mecido por el viento le resultaba familiar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el _déjà vu_ se desvaneció.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que trabajar en tu apartamento?

—Es muy grande —respondió él con sequedad—. No tendrás que verme si no quieres.

Bella clavó la vista en el esmalte de las uñas de sus pies para esconder la expresión de su cara. No quería que se diera cuenta de que, al escucharle, su cabeza se había llenado de imágenes no deseadas; visiones de Edward saliendo de la ducha, su cuerpo desnudo aún brillando mojado, con una toalla minúscula alrededor de la cintura como única barrera entre sus ojos y la visión de la gloria masculina más absoluta.

—Es poco ortodoxo —dijo ella.

—No suelo ser muy ortodoxo —respondió él en un tono tajante—. Lo entenderás cuando veas la panorámica.

Cullen vivía en el 340 de East Archer, un edificio de estilo renacentista de la década de los veinte que Bella había admirado desde el día en que lo estudió en una de sus clases. Era una torre elegante y amenazadora de ladrillo oscuro, y de algún modo le pegaba. Tampoco le sorprendió saber que su residencia ocupaba las dos plantas superiores.

La puerta del ascensor privado se abrió sin emitir un solo sonido y él extendió una mano a modo de invitación a pasar.

Bella entró en un lugar mágico.

El lujo de las telas y los muebles era evidente, pero a pesar de ello la entrada conseguía ser acogedora, quizá de una forma austera, pero igualmente acogedora. Vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo antiguo. Su pelo, largo y de un color caoba, estaba irremediablemente despeinado y sus mejillas arreboladas. Le hubiera gustado creer que el rubor era efecto del viento, pero sospechaba que el verdadero responsable de ese tono era Edward Cullen.

Y entonces vio las obras de arte y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Avanzó por un pasillo, que también era una galería, pasando boquiabierta mientras iba de una pintura a otra. Algunas le eran desconocidas; otras, en cambio, eran obras maestras que veía en persona por primera vez y que le provocaban una descarga de alegría.

Se detuvo junto a una pequeña escultura que descansaba sobre una columna, una réplica muy buena de una conocida pieza de la Antigüedad clásica.

—Siempre me ha encantado la Afrodita de Argos —murmuró, recorriendo con la mirada los rasgos exquisitos del rostro de la estatua y el gracioso giro de su torso desnudo, que unas manos milagrosas habían tallado directamente en el mármol.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward, absorto.

Bella asintió, abrumada por la emoción, y siguió avanzando.

—Esa la compré hace apenas unos meses. Y no me resultó nada fácil conseguirla —dijo él, despertándola de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba sumida.

—Adoro a Sorenburg —exclamó Bella, refiriéndose al autor de la pintura frente a la que se habían detenido.

Se volvió para mirarlo y de repente se dio cuenta de que habían pasado los minutos y de que había estado vagando como una sonámbula hacia las silenciosas profundidades del apartamento sin que nadie la hubiera invitado a hacerlo, aunque él había permitido su intrusión sin un solo comentario. Ahora estaban en una especie de salón con cierto aire decadente decorado con lujosas telas amarillas, azul cielo y marrón oscuro.

—Lo sé. Lo pusiste en tu información personal del formulario para participar en el concurso.

—No me puedo creer que te guste el expresionismo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward, y el tono grave de su voz despertó un leve hormigueo en sus oídos y le puso la piel del cuello de gallina.

Bella levantó la mirada. La pintura a la que se refería estaba colgada sobre un sofá de grandes almohadones tapizado en terciopelo. Edward estaba muy cerca y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tan absorta como estaba entre la sorpresa y el placer.

—Porque… has escogido mi cuadro —respondió con un hilo de voz, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su mecenas. Bella tragó saliva. Edward se había desabrochado el abrigo. Olía a limpio, a jabón y a especias. Una presión cálida y pesada se había instalado entre sus piernas—. Parece que te gusta mucho… el orden —intentó explicarse; su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—Tienes razón —respondió él, y una sombra cubrió sus rasgos perfectos—. Aborrezco la dejadez y el desorden. Pero Sorenburg no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Contempló el cuadro—. Él busca el sentido dentro del caos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Bella abrió la boca sin apartar los ojos del perfil de Edward. Nunca había oído a nadie describir la obra de Sorenberg con tan pocas palabras.

—Sí —respondió lentamente.

Él sonrió con timidez. Los labios eran su rasgo más irresistible, además de los ojos. Y la firmeza de la barbilla. Y aquel cuerpo increíble…

—¿Me engañan mis oídos o eso que he percibido en tu voz era una nota de respeto, Bella? —murmuró.

Ella se volvió para admirar el Sorenburg, aunque en realidad no veía nada. El aliento le abrasaba los pulmones.

—En esto mereces todos mis respetos. Tienes un gusto impecable para el arte.

—Gracias. Da la casualidad de que estoy de acuerdo.

Bella se arriesgó a mirarlo de soslayo. Edward la observaba con sus hermosos ojos de ángel caído.

—Permíteme tu chaqueta —dijo él, tendiendo las manos.

—No.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo brusca que había sonado su respuesta y se puso colorada. La vergüenza hizo añicos la ensoñación en la que se había sumido. Él seguía esperando con las manos en la misma posición.

—La cogeré igualmente.

Bella abrió la boca para negarse pero se detuvo al ver sus ojos entornados y las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

—La mujer lleva la ropa, Bella, no al revés. Esta será la primera lección que te enseñaré.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de falsa exasperación y se quitó la chaqueta vaquera. El frío le acarició los hombros desnudos. En comparación, la mirada de Edward se le antojó cálida. Se enderezó.

—Lo dices como si pensaras enseñarme más lecciones —murmuró Bella, entregándole la chaqueta.

—Quizá lo haga. Sígueme.

Colgó la chaqueta y la guió por el pasillo-galería hasta doblar una esquina y seguir por otro más estrecho y tenuemente iluminado con candelabros de latón. Abrió una de las muchas puertas y Bella entró en la habitación. Esperaba encontrar otra estancia llena de maravillas, pero en su lugar descubrió un espacio largo y estrecho con las paredes cubiertas de grandes ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo. Edward no encendió la luz; no hacía falta. La habitación estaba iluminada por los rascacielos y el reflejo de sus luces sobre la superficie oscura del río. Bella se acercó a los ventanales sin decir nada, y él se detuvo a su lado.

—Están vivos, los edificios… Unos más que otros —dijo ella unos segundos más tarde con un hilo de voz. Le dedicó una mirada triste y a cambio recibió una sonrisa. Se moría de vergüenza—. Es decir, es lo que parece. Siempre me lo ha parecido. Todos tienen alma, sobre todo por la noche… Es como si pudiera sentirlo.

—Sé que es así. Por eso escogí tu obra.

—¿No por la exactitud de las líneas rectas o la precisión de las reproducciones? —preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—No. Esa no fue la razón.

La expresión del rostro de Edward desapareció cuando Bella sonrió; sintió un placer inesperado.

Al final resultaba que sí la comprendía. Y… ella le había dado lo que quería.

Admiró las magníficas vistas.

—Ahora comprendo lo que querías decir —dijo ella, su voz vibraba de la emoción—. Llevo un año y medio sin asistir a una clase de arquitectura y estoy tan ocupada con las de bellas artes que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de leer el periódico; si no lo sabría. Aun así… culpa mía por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora —continuó, refiriéndose a los dos edificios que custodiaban la oscura superficie del río cubierta de pequeños destellos dorados. Sacudió la cabeza, asombrada—. Has convertido Empresas Cullen en un clásico moderno y racional de la arquitectura de Chicago. Es como una versión contemporánea del Sandusky. Brillante.

Bella se refería esta vez a la similitud entre el edificio de Empresas Cullen y el edifico Sandusky, una joya del gótico. Empresas Cullen era como Edward: una versión más moderna, elegante y arriesgada de algún antepasado de la época medieval. La idea le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios.

—La mayoría de la gente no ve el efecto hasta que se lo enseño desde aquí —dijo él.

—Es una genialidad, Edward —insistió Bella, y lo decía sinceramente. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y vio el diminuto reflejo de las luces de los rascacielos brillando en sus pupilas—. ¿Por qué no has alardeado de esto ante la prensa?

—Porque no lo he hecho para la prensa. Lo he hecho para mí, como la mayoría de las cosas.

Bella se sintió atrapada por su mirada e incapaz de responder. ¿Aquella no era una afirmación demasiado egoísta? Entonces, ¿por qué sus palabras no habían hecho más que empeorar la sensación de presión entre las piernas?

—Pero me alegra que te guste —continuó Edward—. Hay otra cosa que quiero enseñarte.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

Edward se limitó a asentir. Bella lo siguió, alegrándose de que no pudiera ver el color de sus mejillas. La llevó hasta una estancia con las paredes prácticamente cubiertas de estanterías de nogal llenas de libros y se detuvo nada más entrar para observar la reacción de Bella. Ella miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Se acercó a ella como sumida en un trance y estudió una de sus propias obras.

—¿Se lo compraste a Biers? —susurró, refiriéndose a uno de sus compañeros de piso, Riley Biers, que tenía una galería en Wicker Park.

El cuadro que tenía delante era la primera obra que había vendido. Bella se lo había dado a Riley hacía un año y medio a modo de depósito por su parte del alquiler. Por aquel entonces aún no se habían mudado a la ciudad y ella no tenía ni un céntimo en el bolsillo.

—Sí —respondió Edward, y su voz delató su posición detrás del hombro derecho de Bella.

—Riley nunca me dijo…

—Le pedí a Jessica que se encargara de la compra. Probablemente la galería no llegó a saber quién era el comprador.

Bella se tragó el nudo que se había empezado a formar en su garganta. La obra mostraba la imagen de un hombre solitario caminando por en medio de la calle Lincoln Park a primera hora de la mañana, cuando todavía no era de día y de espaldas al espectador. Los edificios parecían mirarlo desde lo alto con una actitud fría y distante, tan inmune al dolor humano como él a su propio sufrimiento. Llevaba un abrigo abierto que flotaba tras él, los hombros inclinados contra el viento y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Cada línea de su cuerpo exudaba poder, gracia y la clase de soledad resignada que con el tiempo se convierte en fuerza y capacidad de resolución.

A Bella le encantaba aquel cuadro. Le había costado lo indecible separarse de él, pero de alguna manera tenía que pagar el alquiler.

—_El gato que camina solo _—dijo Edward desde detrás con la voz ronca.

A Bella se le escapó la risa al oír el título con el que había bautizado la obra.

—«Soy el gato que camina solo y todos los lugares son iguales para mí.» Pinté este cuadro en mi segundo año de universidad. Me había matriculado en una asignatura de literatura inglesa y estábamos estudiando a Kipling. Me pareció que la frase le pegaba…

Su voz perdió fuerza mientras observaba la figura solitaria del cuadro, con toda la atención concentrada en el hombre que tenía detrás. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, sonrió y se dio cuenta, avergonzada, de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las aletas de la nariz de Edward se movieron y Bella se dio la vuelta de golpe, mientras se secaba las mejillas. Ver su obra en las profundidades de aquella casa había activado un resorte en su interior.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo.

Se hizo el silencio, momento que su corazón aprovechó para tocar un redoble en sus oídos.

—Sí, será lo mejor —repitió Edward finalmente.

Bella se dio la vuelta y suspiró aliviada —o arrepentida— cuando vio la espigada figura de Edward saliendo por la puerta. Lo siguió y murmuró un «gracias» cuando, de nuevo en la entrada, le ofreció su chaqueta vaquera. Intentó cogerla pero él se resistió. Bella tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para dejar que la ayudara a ponérsela. Los nudillos de Edward le rozaron la piel de los hombros y su mano se deslizó bajo su larga cabellera para sacarla suavemente por el cuello de la chaqueta, rozándole la nuca en el proceso. Bella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío y sospechaba que él también lo había notado.

—Un color único —murmuró Edward, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo y aumentando un peldaño más el nivel de alerta de los sentidos de Bella—. Mi chófer puede llevarte a casa si quieres — añadió un instante después.

—No —respondió ella, sintiéndose estúpida por no darse la vuelta para hablar. No podía moverse. Estaba paralizada. Sentía un intenso hormigueo hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo—. Un amigo se pasará a recogerme dentro de un rato.

—¿Vendrás aquí a pintar? —preguntó Edward. Su profunda voz resonó a escasos centímetros de su oreja derecha mientras ella permanecía con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, sin ver nada.

—Sí.

—Me gustaría que empezaras el lunes. Le diré a Jessica que te consiga una tarjeta de entrada y un código para el ascensor. Cuando vengas, tendrás el material preparado.

—No podré venir todos los días. Tengo clase, normalmente por la mañana, y trabajo de camarera varios días a la semana, desde las siete hasta que cerramos.

—Ven cuando puedas. La cuestión es que vengas.

—Vale, de acuerdo —consiguió responder Bella a pesar de la presión que sentía en la garganta.

Edward no le había retirado la mano de la espalda. ¿Podría sentir el latido de su corazón?

Tenía que salir de allí. Cuanto antes. Hacía rato que había perdido el control de la situación.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón sin perder un segundo. Si creía que Edward intentaría tocarla de nuevo, estaba muy equivocada. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en silencio.

—¿Bella? —la llamó mientras ella se apresuraba a entrar en el ascensor.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, y se dio la vuelta.

Edward había cruzado las manos detrás de la espalda y se le había abierto la americana, dejando al descubierto un abdomen firme bajo la camisa, una cintura estrecha, la hebilla de plata del cinturón y… todo lo que había debajo de ella.

—Ahora que tienes una cierta seguridad económica, preferiría que no deambularas por las calles de Chicago a primera hora de la mañana en busca de inspiración. Nunca sabes qué puedes encontrarte. Es peligroso.

Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida. Él se acercó y apretó uno de los botones del ascensor, y las puertas se cerraron. La última visión que tuvo de él fue el intenso brillo de sus ojos verdes en un rostro que, por lo demás, permanecía impasible. Bella podía oír el latido ensordecedor de su corazón.

Lo había pintado hacía cuatro años. A eso se refería Edward, a que sabía que lo había visto caminando por las calles oscuras y solitarias de la ciudad en medio de la noche mientras el resto del mundo dormía en su cama, calentito y a buen recaudo. Por aquel entonces Bella no sabía quién era aquel hombre que se había convertido en su inspiración, y seguramente él tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado hasta que vio el cuadro, pero lo cierto era que no cabía duda de que se trataba de él.

Edward Cullen era el gato que caminaba solo.

Y quería que Bella lo supiera.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Lucerito!**


	2. Tomo lo que es mio

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Tomo lo que es mío"**

Edward Cullen consiguió sacarse a Bella de la cabeza durante diez días seguidos. Hizo un viaje de dos noches a Nueva York para ultimar la compra de un programa informático que le permitiría crear una nueva red que combinara aspectos más sociales con una revolucionaria aplicación para juegos. Luego voló a Londres, como todos los meses, para pasar unos días en el apartamento que tenía allí. Mientras estaba en Chicago, el trabajo y las reuniones lo obligaban a quedarse en el despacho hasta pasada la medianoche. Cuando llegaba a casa, se encontraba el apartamento a oscuras y en silencio.

En realidad, decir que había mantenido a Bella Swan alejada de sus pensamientos no era del todo cierto. Ni sincero, se dijo Edward a modo de reprimenda mientras subía en el ascensor hacia su apartamento un miércoles por la tarde. El recuerdo de Bella lo asaltaba en los momentos más inesperados y se confundía con los detalles de cada día. La señora Tanner, el ama de llaves inglesa, ya mayor, le había ido contando algunos detalles mezclados con su cháchara habitual sobre cómo iban los proyectos semanales en la casa. Gracias a ella sabía que había hecho buenas migas con Bella y que la invitaba de vez en cuando a tomar un té en la cocina. Se alegraba de que Bella se sintiera cada vez más cómoda en su casa, aunque a continuación no podía evitar preguntarse qué importaba que fuera de uno u otro modo. Lo único que él quería era el cuadro, y sabía que las condiciones de trabajo eran más que adecuadas para realizar el encargo.

Un día se dijo que quizá estaba siendo demasiado desconsiderado con Bella al ignorarla. Seguramente sus ausencias estaban poniendo demasiado énfasis en ella, dándole más importancia a la situación de la que realmente tenía. Un jueves por la tarde fue a su estudio con la intención de preguntarle si le apetecía tomar algo con él en la cocina. La puerta estaba entornada. Entró sin llamar y durante unos segundos permaneció en silencio, observándola trabajar sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Estaba subida en una pequeña escalera, trabajando en la esquina superior derecha del lienzo completamente absorta. A pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de no haber hecho ruido, Bella se dio la vuelta de pronto y se quedó petrificada, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos castaños muy abiertos y sin levantar el lápiz de la tela. Se le había escapado un mechón de pelo de la horquilla con la que lo sujetaba y tenía una mancha de carboncillo en la mejilla. Separó los labios, de un rosa oscuro, y lo observó atónita.

Él se mostró educado y le preguntó por el avance de su trabajo, intentando ignorar por todos los medios la vena que le latía en el cuello o las formas redondeadas de sus pechos. Bella se había quitado la chaqueta deportiva que se ponía para trabajar y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Tenía los pechos más grandes de lo que había imaginado y el contraste entre la cintura estrecha y la cadera, y las piernas largas, se le antojó profundamente erótico.

Tras treinta segundos de conversación forzada, Edward huyó como el cobarde que era.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tanta atención concentrada en una sola mujer era completamente normal. Al fin y al cabo, poseía una belleza espectacular y parecía ajena a su sexualidad, lo cual resultaba aún más fascinante. ¿Acaso había crecido escondida en una especie de agujero? Seguro que estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se volvieran cada vez que entraba en un lugar y se les cayera la baba al ver su delicada cabellera de un color caoba brillante, sus ojos castaños como el terciopelo y su figura alta y esbelta. ¿Cómo podía ser que a sus veintitrés años no supiera que con la perfección de una piel pálida como la suya, unos labios oscuros y generosos y un cuerpo delgado y ágil podía doblegar la voluntad del hombre más fuerte?

Edward no conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero después de estudiar el tema detenidamente, podía afirmar que la ausencia de ego de Bella no era fingida. Caminaba con el paso firme y decidido de un chaval de quince años y decía toda clase de torpezas.

Solo cuando observaba embelesada las obras de arte en el apartamento, o cuando admiraba el paisaje a través de los ventanales, o mientras hacía los primeros esbozos aquella primera noche sin darse cuenta de que Edward la observaba en secreto, totalmente inmersa en su arte, su belleza salía a la superficie en todo su esplendor.

Y era la visión más adictiva e irresistible que jamás hubiera visto.

De vuelta al presente, Edward se detuvo en el vestíbulo de su ático. Bella estaba allí. No se oía ni un solo ruido procedente de las profundidades de su residencia, pero de algún modo sabía que ella estaba trabajando en su estudio provisional. ¿Seguiría dibujando sobre aquel enorme lienzo? De pronto la imaginó al detalle, con su hermoso rostro tenso por la concentración y los ojos oscuros debatiéndose entre el lápiz y las vistas. Cuando trabajaba, se transformaba en una jueza sombría y formidable, y todos sus complejos desaparecían bajo el peso de un talento brillante y una gracia muy poco común que, al parecer, ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

También ignoraba la fuerza de su atractivo sexual. Él, en cambio, era muy consciente de su potencial. Por desgracia, también sabía que el suyo era un carácter ingenuo. Casi podía olerlo a su alrededor, la inocencia mezclada con una sexualidad aún por explorar que creaba un perfume tan intenso que le había hecho perder el norte.

Sintió que se le formaban gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior y que se le hinchaba el miembro en cuestión de segundos.

Con el ceño fruncido, miró el reloj y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Marcó unos números y avanzó por el pasillo hasta tomar una esquina en dirección a su dormitorio. Por suerte, sus dependencias personales estaban en el extremo opuesto del apartamento, a un mundo de distancia del lugar en el que trabajaba Bella. Necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza, eliminarla de sus pensamientos.

Una voz respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—Laurent, me ha surgido algo importante y ya voy tarde. ¿Te importa que quedemos a las cinco y media en vez de a las cinco?

—Claro que no. Nos vemos allí en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Espero que estés preparado porque hoy estoy de lo más animado.

Edward sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y echaba la llave.

—Amigo mío, tengo la sensación de que mi espada también está hambrienta de sangre, así que ya veremos quién está preparado y quién no.

Cuando Edward colgó, Laurent aún se estaba riendo. Dejó el maletín en el suelo y cogió el uniforme de esgrima del vestidor, con su plastrón, sus pantalones y su chaquetilla. A continuación se desnudó rápidamente y sacó una llave del maletín. Su dormitorio tenía dos vestidores anexos; la señora Tanner tenía prohibida la entrada en uno de ellos, al igual que cualquiera salvo él.

Aquel era el territorio privado de Edward.

Abrió la puerta de madera de caoba y entró desnudo en la pequeña estancia de techos altos. Las paredes estaban llenas de cajones y armarios y la habitación mantenía siempre un orden meticuloso. Edward abrió un cajón a su derecha y sacó algunos objetos antes de dirigirse a la cama.

Era culpa suya por no haberse dado cuenta de que el deseo empezaba a alcanzar niveles peligrosos. Quizá podría traerse una mujer a casa el fin de semana, pero hasta entonces necesitaba aplacar el anhelo sexual que sentía.

Se echó un poco de lubricante en la mano. La erección no había disminuido. Cuando extendió el frío lubricante por todo su pene, un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Consideró la opción de tumbarse en la cama, pero no… Mejor de pie. Cogió la funda de silicona transparente con una mano y su enorme miembro con la otra. Había encargado el masturbador para que se adaptara a sus medidas, especificando que la silicona debía ser transparente. Le gustaba verse eyaculando. El fabricante había seguido sus instrucciones al detalle, a excepción del anillo de color rosa oscuro que había añadido alrededor del anillo superior del instrumento. A Edward le pareció un añadido inofensivo, de modo que no objetó nada al respecto. El masturbador no era un sustituto. Tenía a un montón de mujeres experimentadas y deseosas de hacerle una felación con solo chasquear los dedos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años había aprendido la lección más importante de todas: la discreción. Había ido reduciendo una lista más que considerable hasta limitarla a dos mujeres que sabían qué quería exactamente en el terreno sexual y que comprendían los parámetros de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio.

El uso del masturbador era puramente práctico. No era más que un juguete sexual al que, una vez cumplida su función, no le debía absolutamente nada.

Pero ese día sintió una emoción especial al ver el grueso extremo de su pene penetrando el estrecho anillo rosa. Dobló el brazo, empujando el ceñido envoltorio de silicona a lo largo de su miembro hasta detenerse a un par de centímetros de la base, y empezó a mover la mano como un pistón, disfrutando de la rapidez con la que el calor de su piel se transmitía a la mullida capa de silicona.

Ah, sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba: un buen orgasmo que le vaciara los testículos. Siguió bombeando con el puño, y los músculos del abdomen, del culo y de los muslos se tensaron con el movimiento. Las cámaras de succión le apretaban y chupaban con cada embestida, imitando el sexo oral. Retiró la funda hasta la punta del pene y se deslizó de nuevo hasta sus cálidas profundidades una y otra vez.

Normalmente mientras se masturbaba cerraba los ojos e imaginaba una fantasía erótica, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no podía apartar los ojos de la visión de su miembro penetrando el anillo rosa. Imaginó unos labios generosos y del mismo color en lugar del anillo de silicona, y unos grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo desde abajo.

Los labios de Bella. Los ojos de Bella.

«No deberías perder el tiempo seduciendo a una inocente. ¿Acaso no te pillaste los dedos una vez haciendo exactamente eso?»

Le gustaba dominar, quizá a su pesar, pero en el terreno sexual sabía lo que se hacía. Había aprendido a aceptarse tal y como era, consciente de que sus gustos iban ligados a un destino en la vida lleno de soledad. Y no es que quisiera estar solo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar que aquello era inevitable. Su trabajo lo consumía. Un obseso del control. Eso era lo que todo el mundo decía de él: los medios de comunicación, los miembros de la comunidad empresarial… su ex mujer. Y él se había resignado a creer que tenían razón. Afortunadamente, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

No tenía derecho a someter a una mujer como Bella a una naturaleza tan exigente.

Apenas podía oír la voz de alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, ahogada por el latido de su corazón y los gemidos de placer que se arrancaba cada vez que embestía.

La usaría para su propio placer, violaría su dulce boca. ¿Se asustaría Bella cuando la poseyera por la fuerza? ¿Se excitaría?

¿Ambas cosas?

Gruñó al considerar la idea y giró el brazo para poder acariciarse más deprisa. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban por momentos.

Cada vez que se introducía hasta el fondo de la funda de silicona, se maravillaba de lo enorme que era su pene. No quería correrse excitándose con su propia mano. Sin embargo, lo que le apetecía estaba fuera de su alcance, de modo que tendría que conformarse consigo mismo.

Aunque lo que en realidad quisiera fuera dominar a una belleza de largas piernas y cabellera oscura, ordenarle que se arrodillara frente a él y meter el pene en su boca húmeda y profunda… Aunque lo que de verdad quisiera fuera ver la explosión de emoción en sus ojos cuando él llegara al clímax y se entregara por completo a ella.

De repente sintió la bofetada del orgasmo, súbita y deliciosa al mismo tiempo. Reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que eyaculaba en la funda transparente, proyectando el semen contra las paredes de la cámara de succión interior. Un momento después cerró los ojos y gimió con voz áspera, sin dejar de correrse.

Dios, qué tonto era. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? No podía parar de correrse. Era evidente que necesitaba liberarse. No solía ignorar sus necesidades sexuales y tampoco sabía por qué había pasado toda la semana en una estricta abstinencia. Se había comportando como un estúpido.

Aquello podría haber derivado en una pérdida de control y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. La gente que no se ocupaba de sus necesidades acababa cometiendo errores y volviéndose más despistada y, por tanto, peligrosa.

Con los últimos espasmos del orgasmo los músculos empezaron a relajarse. Retiró la funda del pene, lo rodeó con la mano y se quedó allí de pie, con la respiración acelerada.

Bella era una mujer como ninguna otra.

Pero ¿y si no era así? Lo había cogido por sorpresa con su pintura. A Edward eso le incomodaba, como si tuviera un bulto bajo la piel. Le provocaba ganas de raptarla, de hacerle pagar por haber hurgado en su mente, por haber visto cosas con aquel talento tan especial y tan preciso.

Dominaría aquel deseo tan poderoso como fuera. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse y prepararse para la sesión de esgrima.

Más tarde, mientras se vestía, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo el pene muy sensible y que la erección no había bajado del todo. Maldición.

Haría una llamada y avisaría a Bella y a la señora Tanner de que el fin de semana quería tener intimidad en su casa. Era evidente que necesitaba una mujer experimentada que supiera exactamente cómo darle placer para aplacar aquel deseo tan extraño.

**ӜӜӜ**

Laurent no había mentido: aquella tarde estaba especialmente animado. Edward retrocedió como pudo ante el avance de su amigo, devolviéndole los ataques y esperando pacientemente el movimiento que le hiciera vulnerable. Ya llevaban dos años entrenando juntos y comprendía a la perfección su estilo y cómo afectaban las emociones a sus habilidades para el combate. Laurent era un oponente listo y habilidoso como pocos, pero aún tenía que aprender a diferenciar los estados anímicos de Edward y cómo afectaban estos a su manejo del arma.

Quizá fuera porque Edward se esforzaba en dominar sus emociones y reaccionar únicamente a partir de la lógica.

Aquella tarde Laurent desprendía una energía incontrolable, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, pero a la vez muy poco comedida. Edward esperó hasta que vio triunfo en cada una de las líneas de los ataques de su amigo. Reconoció las segundas intenciones de su oponente y se defendió de un segundo ataque que tenía como objetivo derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Laurent gruñó frustrado cuando Edward le devolvió el envite y consiguió hacer contacto.

—Maldito seas, es como si me leyeras la mente —murmuró Laurent, quitándose la máscara y liberando las largas rastas, que se le arremolinaron alrededor de los hombros.

Edward también se quitó la máscara.

—La misma excusa de siempre. De hecho, todo se basa en la lógica, y lo sabes.

—Otra vez —lo retó Laurent, levantando su espada con una mirada fiera en sus ojos grises.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Quién es quién?

Edward le dedicó una mirada cortante mientras se quitaba el guante.

—La mujer que hace que te hierva la sangre como a un chivo caliente.

Le sorprendía la frustración que transmitía Laurent, siempre tan popular entre las mujeres. A Laurent le cambió la expresión de la cara y apartó la mirada. Edward se quedó inmóvil, con el otro guante a medio quitar, y frunció el ceño, preocupado por su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte —respondió Laurent con un hilo de voz.

—Dime.

Laurent le dedicó una mirada feroz.

—Los empleados de Cullen, ¿pueden verse entre ellos?

—Depende de sus cargos. Siempre se especifica en el contrato con mucha claridad. Los directivos y los supervisores tienen prohibido verse con sus inferiores, y son despedidos si se descubre que lo han hecho. Se desaconseja a los directivos que se vean entre ellos, aunque no está prohibido. En el contrato se especifica que si se produce alguna situación adversa en el trabajo, fruto de una relación fuera de la oficina, la empresa está en su derecho de despedir a los empleados. No es aconsejable, Laurent, y lo sabes. ¿Trabaja en el Fusion?

—No.

—¿Ocupa algún puesto de mando para Cullen? —preguntó Edward mientras se quitaba el otro guante, el plastrón y la chaquetilla y se quedaba solo con los pantalones y una camiseta interior.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Qué pasa si su trabajo para Cullen es… poco ortodoxo?

Edward le dedicó una mirada afilada mientras dejaba la espada y cogía una toalla.

—Con poco ortodoxo… ¿te refieres a algo así como director de un restaurante versus directora de un departamento de negocios? —preguntó irónicamente.

Laurent torció la boca en una sonrisa amarga.

—Quizá será mejor que te compre el Fusion cuanto antes para que ninguno de los dos tengamos que preocuparnos por ello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la sala de esgrima y los dos se volvieron para mirar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Edward, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. La señora Tanner no solía molestarlo cuando hacía ejercicio. Saber que nadie lo interrumpiría le ayudaba a encontrar una zona de concentración absoluta para practicar la esgrima o realizar su rutina de entrenamiento.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar a Bella en la sala. Llevaba la larga melena recogida en la nuca y unos cuantos mechones sueltos, que le acariciaban el cuello y las mejillas. No llevaba ni un ápice de maquillaje y vestía unos vaqueros ajustados, una sudadera ancha con capucha y un par de zapatillas de correr grises y blancas. Las zapatillas no eran de la mejor calidad, pero saltaba a la vista que era lo más caro que llevaba encima. A través de la abertura de la chaqueta, Edward vio el tirante fino de otra camiseta, y no pudo evitar imaginar el contorno de su ágil cuerpo bajo la ajustada prenda.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un tono de voz demasiado directo, molesto por la intensidad del recuerdo.

Ella se detuvo a varios metros del tatami de esgrima. Sus labios eran tan exuberantes que incluso cuando los fruncía estaba increíblemente sexy.

—Jessica necesita hablar contigo de algo urgente. No contestabas en el móvil, así que ha llamado al fijo. La señora Tanner tenía que salir a comprar los ingredientes que le faltan para tu cena, y le he dicho que yo te daría el mensaje.

Edward asintió una vez y utilizó la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello para limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

—La llamaré en cuanto salga de la ducha.

—Ahora se lo digo —respondió Bella, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala.

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía está al teléfono?

Bella asintió.

—Hay una extensión en el recibidor frente al gimnasio. Dile que la llamaré cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella. Echó una rápida mirada en dirección a Laurent y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

Edward sintió que una desagradable irritación se apoderaba de él. «Bueno, para ser justos, él no le ha ladrado como has hecho tú.»

—Bella.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Te importa volver cuando le hayas dado el mensaje a Jessica, por favor? No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en toda la semana. Me gustaría que me pusieras al día de tus avances.

Ella titubeó durante una milésima de segundo. Bajó la mirada y la posó sobre el pecho de Edward, que permaneció inmóvil.

—Claro. Ahora vuelvo —respondió Bella finalmente, antes de salir de la estancia. La puerta de la sala de esgrima se cerró detrás de ella.

Cuando Edward se volvió hacia su amigo, Laurent estaba sonriendo.

—Cuando estuve viajando por el sur de Estados Unidos, aprendí un dicho: «Un trago largo de agua bien fresca».

Edward reaccionó al instante.

—Mantén las manos alejadas —le espetó.

A Laurent le sorprendió la reacción de su amigo. Edward parpadeó, debatiéndose entre una sensación primitiva de agresión y la vergüenza por la severidad que le corría por las venas. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y entornó los ojos.

—Espera un momento… La mujer de la que me estabas hablando hace un momento que trabaja para Cullen…

—No es Bella —intervino Laurent, mirando a Edward de soslayo mientras abría la nevera para coger una botella de agua—. Me parece que harías bien en seguir tu propio consejo sobre las relaciones amorosas entre trabajadores de la misma empresa.

—No seas ridículo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no estás interesado en esa criatura tan maravillosa? —preguntó Laurent.

Edward se quitó la toalla de alrededor del cuello.

—Quería decir que yo no tengo un contrato con la empresa —dijo, y por el tono de su voz era evidente que daba la conversación por finalizada.

—Supongo que con eso quieres decir que me vaya —se burló Laurent con ironía—. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Laurent.

Su amigo se dio la vuelta.

—Siento haber reaccionado así —se disculpó Edward.

Laurent se encogió de hombros.

—Sé qué se siente cuando te atan corto. Hace que los hombres nos volvamos… irritables.

Edward no respondió, se limitó a seguir a su amigo con la mirada mientras este se alejaba, y pensó en lo que había dicho de Bella al compararla con un vaso de agua fresca. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Y Edward estaba sediento en medio del desierto.

Miró hacia la puerta con cautela y vio entrar de nuevo a Bella.

**ӜӜӜ**

Bella sintió ver salir a Laurent de la sala, a pesar de que, al cruzarse con ella, la saludó amistosamente con la mano. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, dejándola a solas con Edward, la atmósfera en aquel gimnasio tan grande y bien equipado se hizo más pesada en cuestión de segundos. Se detuvo al borde del tatami.

—Acércate más. No pasa nada. Puedes pisar la pista aunque lleves zapatillas de correr —dijo Edward.

Ella se acercó con cautela. Mirarlo la ponía nerviosa. Él tenía el rostro impasible, como siempre, y estaba tremendamente sexy con aquellos pantalones ajustados y una sencilla camiseta blanca. Supuso que era imprescindible que la camiseta le quedara tan ajustada porque tenía que ponerse otras partes del equipo encima. Dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación y revelaba cada cumbre y cada línea sesgada de su torso firme y musculoso.

Obviamente, el ejercicio era una prioridad para él. Su cuerpo era como una máquina hermosa y muy mimada.

—¿La pista? —repitió Bella mientras cruzaba el tatami y se acercaba a él.

—El tatami para la esgrima.

—Ah. —Observó con curiosidad la espada que descansaba sobre la mesa, tratando de ignorar el sutil aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, una mezcla de limpio, jabón especiado y sudor masculino.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward, aunque el tono frío y educado de sus palabras no se correspondía con el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Su presencia la confundía sin que existiera un motivo. Como el jueves por la noche, por ejemplo, cuando se había dado la vuelta y lo había sorprendido estudiándola mientras ella dibujaba sobre el lienzo. Sus modales habían sido educados, pero Bella se había quedado sin respiración al ver cómo bajaba la mirada y se detenía en sus pechos, provocando que se le pusieran los pezones duros. No podía evitar recordar la forma en que se habían separado la noche en que la había invitado a su ático, cómo la había tocado mientras le ponía el abrigo… el comentario sobre su pintura.

¿Qué le parecía que lo hubiera pintado? ¿Le gustaba o estaba enfadado? ¿Y eran imaginaciones suyas o le había dicho que el título del cuadro no era tan arbitrario como ella creía, que el protagonista de la escena realmente caminaba solo por la vida?

Tonterías, pensó, y se obligó a devolverle aquella mirada tan intensa. Edward Cullen no se había detenido a pensar en ella más que como artista.

—Ocupada pero bien, gracias —respondió, y le hizo un breve resumen de sus progresos—. El lienzo ya está preparado. He perfilado las líneas. Creo que podré empezar a pintar la semana que viene.

—¿Y tienes todo lo que necesitas? —preguntó Edward, mientras pasaba junto a ella y abría la nevera. Se movía con una gracia muy masculina.

Bella daría lo que fuera por verlo practicando esgrima, una sucesión de ataques contenidos en una acción cargada de delicadeza.

—Sí. Jessica me ha conseguido todos los materiales. Solo necesitaba un par de cosas, y me las facilitó el mismo lunes. Es un milagro de la eficiencia.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. No dudes en pedir lo que necesites, por insignificante que sea. —Abrió el tapón de la botella con un giro brusco de la muñeca y sus bíceps se hincharon bajo las mangas de la camiseta. Parecían duros como una piedra. En sus fuertes antebrazos aparecieron algunas venas—. ¿Y son compatibles tus horarios? La universidad, el trabajo de camarera, el cuadro… ¿Y tu vida social?

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso en el cuello. Bajó la cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta y fingió estudiar una de las espadas que descansaban en su soporte.

—Tampoco es que tenga mucha vida social.

—¿No tienes novio? —preguntó Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba los dedos por el pomo grabado de la espada.

—Pero seguro que tienes amigos con los que te gusta pasar el rato.

—Sí —dijo ella, levantando la mirada—. Tengo muy buena relación con mis tres compañeros de piso.

—¿Y qué os gusta hacer a los cuatro en vuestro tiempo libre?

Bella se encogió de hombros y acarició la empuñadura de una espada diferente.

—Últimamente no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, pero cuando lo tengo, pues no sé, lo normal: jugar a videojuegos, ir de bares, pasar el tiempo juntos, jugar al póquer.

—¿Eso es lo normal entre las chicas?

—Mis compañeros de piso son todos hombres.

Bella levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la sombra de disgusto que ensombrecía el rostro de Edward, siempre tan estoico, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El brillante pelo corto y cobrizo de Edward estaba mojado de sudor en la zona de la nuca. De pronto se imaginó a sí misma dibujando la línea de su pelo con la lengua, lamiendo y saboreando el sudor. Parpadeó con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Vives con tres hombres?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y qué piensan tus padres de eso?

Bella le dedicó una mirada brusca por encima del hombro.

—Les parece fatal. Peor para ellos. Tyler, Austin y Riley son unas personas increíbles.

Edward abrió la boca pero se detuvo.

—No es muy habitual —dijo finalmente pasados unos segundos, y por el tono de su respuesta era evidente que aquella era una versión corregida de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Poco ortodoxo, quizá. Pero a ti no debería parecerte extraño, ¿no? ¿No dijiste la otra noche que tú eras muy así? —preguntó, concentrándose de nuevo en las espadas. Esta vez rodeó la empuñadura de una con la mano y apretó. Le gustaba sentir el frío y duro metal bajo la piel. Deslizó la mano arriba y abajo recorriendo todo el mango.

—Para de hacer eso.

Ella se sorprendió al oír el tono de su voz y apartó la mano como si de repente el metal quemara. Levantó la mirada, desconcertada. Las aletas de la nariz de Edward estaban ligeramente hinchadas y le brillaban los ojos. Levantó la barbilla y tomó un rápido trago de agua.

—¿Practicas la esgrima? —le preguntó él mientras dejaba la botella de agua sobre la mesa.

—No. Bueno… en realidad no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Juego a esgrima con Austin y Tyler, pero… es la primera vez que toco una espada de verdad —respondió avergonzada.

Edward sonrió. La confusión desapareció de su rostro. Era como ver amanecer sobre un paisaje oscuro y tenebroso.

—Quieres decir que juegas con la Game Station, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió Bella, un poco a la defensiva.

Edward señaló el soporte de las espadas con la cabeza.

—Coge la del extremo.

—¿Perdón?

—Coge la última espada. Empresas Cullen diseñó el programa original de ese juego de esgrima al que juegas. Se lo vendimos a Shinatze hace algunos años. ¿A qué nivel has llegado?

—Al avanzado.

—Entonces deberías entender lo más básico. —Le sostuvo la mirada—. Coge la espada, Bella.

Había un deje de provocación en su voz. Sus gruesos labios seguían sonriendo. Se estaba riendo de ella otra vez. Bella cogió la espada y le clavó la mirada. Edward sonrió abiertamente. Cogió otra espada y le pasó una máscara. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia el tatami. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la respiración de Bella era más acelerada y agitada por momentos, Edward chocó la hoja de su espada contra la de ella.

—_En garde_ —le dijo suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, atemorizada.

—Espera… ¿Vamos a…? ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, colocando su cuerpo en posición. Bella miró su espada, nerviosa, y luego el pecho sin protecciones de Edward—. Es una espada de entrenamiento. No podrías hacerme daño aunque lo intentaras.

Se abalanzó sobre ella. Bella esquivó el ataque instintivamente. Edward avanzó y ella retrocedió con torpeza, sin dejar de bloquear el ataque. A pesar de la impresión y de los nervios, no pudo evitar admirar la flexibilidad de sus músculos, la fuerza arrolladora de su esbelto cuerpo.

—No tengas miedo —oyó que le decía mientras ella se defendía a la desesperada. No parecía que estuviera haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo. Por la forma de moverse, era como si estuviera dando un tranquilo paseo vespertino—. Si conoces bien el juego, tu cerebro sabe qué movimientos debes realizar para tocarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gritó ella mientras se apartaba de un salto de la hoja de su espada.

—Porque yo diseñé el programa. Defiéndete, Bella —le espetó, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Ella soltó un chillido y bloqueó el ataque a escasos centímetros de su hombro. Edward siguió atacándola sin retroceder ni un solo paso, empujándola hacia el extremo del tatami. El sonido metálico de las espadas llenaba el aire a su alrededor.

Ahora Edward avanzaba más rápido —Bella sentía el incremento de su fuerza a través de la empuñadura de la espada—, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo de absoluta calma.

—Estás dejando tu octava sin cubrir —murmuró él.

Bella reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al notar el canto de la hoja de la espada de Edward golpeándole en el lado derecho de la cadera. Apenas la había tocado, pero ella sentía que la cadera y el trasero le ardían.

—Otra vez —la conminó con voz tensa.

Lo siguió hasta el centro del tatami. Su dominio sobre ella parecía tan natural y tan frío que Bella no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre en las venas. Entrechocaron las hojas de las espadas y Bella atacó, lanzándose sobre él.

—Aunque pierdas, no dejes que la ira te domine —le dijo Edward mientras intercambiaban golpes.

—No siento ira —mintió ella con los dientes apretados.

—Podrías llegar a ser buena. Eres muy fuerte. ¿Haces ejercicio? —preguntó Edward mientras atacaban y se retiraban una y otra vez, casi como si intentara darle conversación.

—Corro maratones —respondió ella, y acto seguido gritó alarmada, al sentir un golpe especialmente contundente.

—Concéntrate —le ordenó.

—¡Si estuvieras callado!

Bella sonrió al ver que a él se le escapaba la risa. Estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para repeler los ataques, hasta el punto que ya había sentido la primera gota de sudor deslizándose por su cuello. Edward le hizo una finta; ella picó y sintió de nuevo la hoja en la cadera.

—Si no proteges esa octava, vas a acabar con el trasero amoratado.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Resistió el impulso de tocarse el cachete que aún le dolía tras el contacto de la espada. Se irguió y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en controlar la respiración. Edward no apartaba los ojos de su hombro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado al descubierto mientras se movían, de modo que se puso bien la chaqueta.

—Otra vez —dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, y él asintió.

Bella se preparó y se colocó frente a él en el centro del tatami. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una idiota, lo sabía más que bien. Además de un experto esgrimista, Edward era un hombre con una condición física impecable. Jamás sería capaz de vencerlo. Aun así, se negaba a permitir que silenciara su espíritu competitivo, de modo que se concentró en recordar algunos de los movimientos del juego.

—_En garde_ —dijo él, y entrechocaron las espadas.

Esta vez Bella le dejó que avanzara y protegió con sumo cuidado cada uno de sus cuadrantes. Sin embargo, él era demasiado fuerte y rápido. A medida que se acercaba, ahogaba sus posibilidades de adoptar un ataque ofensivo. Esquivó sus envites como pudo, tratando de mantenerlo a raya, pero cuanto más cerca estaba él, más se excitaba ella. Bella luchó a la desesperada, aunque ambos sabían que el triunfo sería para Edward.

—Para —gritó frustrada cuando la empujó hacia el límite de la pista.

—Te rindes —dijo él, y golpeó la espada de Bella con la hoja de la suya con tanta fuerza que por poco se la arranca de la mano.

Ella a duras penas consiguió detener el siguiente ataque.

—No.

—Pues entonces piensa —le espetó Edward.

Bella intentó desesperadamente seguir sus instrucciones. Estaban demasiado juntos para abalanzarse sobre él, así que extendió el brazo, obligándolo a dar un salto atrás.

—Muy bonito —murmuró él.

La hoja de su espada se movió con tanta rapidez que apenas trazó una mancha borrosa. Bella no sintió el metal sobre la piel. Dejó de moverse y bajó la mirada, incapaz de articular palabra. Le había cortado el tirante de la camiseta de un solo movimiento.

—Creí que habías dicho que las espadas no estaban afiladas —exclamó Bella con la voz entrecortada.

—He dicho que la tuya no estaba afilada.

Edward giró la muñeca y la espada de Bella salió disparada y aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el tatami. Se quitó la máscara y ella lo miró boquiabierta. La expresión de su cara inspiraba tanto miedo que Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir de allí corriendo.

—Nunca dejes de protegerte, Bella. Nunca. La próxima vez que lo hagas, te castigaré.

Tiró la espada a un lado y se abalanzó sobre ella con los brazos estirados. Le arrancó la máscara y la dejó caer sobre el tatami. Con una mano le sujetó la cabeza por detrás y con la otra, el cuello y la mandíbula. Se inclinó hacia ella y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

En un primer momento, la sorpresa del ataque sobre sus sentidos la dejó rígida de la impresión. Luego el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, su sabor, empezaron a penetrar lentamente en su conciencia. Edward la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, decidido a devorarla. Se abrió paso hasta el interior de su boca, explorándola, poseyéndola.

Bella sintió una sensación cálida y líquida entre las piernas, la respuesta a un beso como aquel, que nunca antes había experimentado. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la apretó con fuerza. Estaba tan caliente, tan duro… «Dios, apiádate de mí.» ¿Cómo podía haber creído que le era indiferente? Sintió la erección sobre el vientre. Era como si de repente estuviera atrapada en un infierno de lujuria masculina y no le quedara más remedio que arder.

Gimió contra su boca. Los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos y los acariciaban con la destreza que solo da la experiencia, dejándolos abiertos para poder tomarla con la lengua. Bella deslizó la lengua contra la de él, enfrentándose a aquel beso como lo había hecho con la esgrima. Edward gruñó y se acercó más aún, y a Bella se le pusieron los ojos en blanco bajo los párpados cerrados, al sentir la erección en toda su magnificencia. La tenía enorme y estaba dura. Sintió una presión entre las piernas. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron en millones de direcciones distintas. Edward la obligó a retroceder y ella obedeció, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Él no dejó de besarla ni un segundo mientras avanzaban.

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones al golpear la pared con la espalda. Edward la apretó con fuerza, reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la pared, ambas superficies duras como una piedra. Ella se frotó contra su cuerpo casi por instinto, sintiendo sus músculos imponentes, acariciando la enorme erección que se elevaba orgullosa entre sus piernas.

Edward gruñó y apartó su boca de la de Bella. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de adivinar sus intenciones; antes de que se diera cuenta, había cogido la camiseta del lado del tirante roto y la había retirado de un tirón. Apartó la copa del sujetador para meter la mano dentro, rozando la curva superior del pecho al hacerlo, y un pezón escapó de la tela. La copa bajo el pecho empujaba la carne hacia arriba, la elevaba… la ensalzaba. Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la piel desnuda, su mirada era caliente y golosa. Bella sintió su miembro golpeándole el vientre y gimió. Edward inspiró con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza.

Bella emitió un sonido entrecortado al sentir su boca, cálida y mojada, sobre el pezón. Edward chupó hasta que se puso duro, con tanta fuerza que casi resultaba doloroso. Bella sintió un tirón entre los muslos y otra oleada de calor. Gritó. Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Su vagina se contraía por momentos, tanto que le dolía, y suplicaba que la saciaran. Edward debía de haber oído su grito porque dejó de tirar del pezón y lo cubrió con un lametón cálido y calmante para, acto seguido, volver a chupar.

Era evidente que sentía un deseo incontrolable, y eso a Bella se le antojaba emocionante. Le hacía un poco de daño y al mismo tiempo le daba mucho placer. Lo que más la excitaba era la urgencia de su deseo. Quería alimentarlo… hacerlo crecer. Arqueó el cuerpo contra el suyo y se le escapó un gemido. Era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba con tanta entrega o tocaba su cuerpo con una combinación tan potente de apetito carnal y habilidad más que consumada.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella hasta qué punto disfrutaría?

Edward le cubrió el pecho con la mano y lo amoldó a la forma de su palma sin dejar de chupar. A Bella se le escapó un gemido casi gutural de la garganta. Él levantó la cabeza y ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al dejar de sentir la cálida sensación sobre el pecho… el fin del placer. Edward estudió su cara con expresión rígida, con los ojos bien abiertos. Bella podía sentir la tensión cada vez más intensa en él, la guerra. ¿La iba a apartar?, se preguntó de repente. ¿La deseaba o no?

De pronto Edward movió la mano que le quedaba libre y cubrió el sexo de Bella por encima de los vaqueros. Apretó. Ella gimió, indefensa.

—No —gruñó como si discutiera consigo mismo, y volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre los pechos de Bella —. Voy a coger lo que es mío.

* * *

**Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo! Gracias a todas por los Reviews y las alertas me inspiran a seguir adaptando la historia.**

**Siempre actualizo primero Verano Ardiente y después este, así que pueden sacar los cálculos de los días que subiré capitulo.**

**Bueno se puso caliente la cosa XD **

**Lucerito!**


	3. Porque no puedo resistirme

**_Los personajes son_ **_**de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Porque no puedo resistirme"**

Bella sabía desde el primer momento que no era buena idea asociarse con alguien como Edward Cullen. Era consciente de que perdía el norte cada vez que él le dedicaba una de sus enigmáticas miradas con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. ¿Acaso no le había advertido él a su manera que era un hombre peligroso?

Ahora por fin tenía la prueba: casi noventa kilos de carne de macho excitado aplastándola contra la pared. La estaba devorando como si fuera su última comida.

Abrió todavía más la mano sobre su pecho, sirviéndoselo a su boca hambrienta. Volvió a tirar del pezón con una succión dulce y violenta. Bella gimió y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared al sentir la puñalada del deseo en el centro de su sexo; jamás había sentido una reacción tan intensa. La mano de Edward le presionaba la entrepierna, aliviándole el dolor… y alimentándolo.

—Edward —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Él levantó su oscura cabeza unos centímetros y se quedó mirando el pecho. El pezón, brillante debido a la saliva, había enrojecido, y la acción de su boca salvaje y de su refrescante lengua habían provocado que se hinchara y se endureciera. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó; su pene se clavó en el vientre de Bella. La visión le arrancó un gruñido de satisfacción masculina.

—Tendría que ser un puto robot para no querer esto —dijo con voz áspera, casi salvaje.

Ella gimió, debatiéndose entre el deseo más crudo y el desconcierto. La expresión ligeramente perdida del rostro de él, mezclada con una mirada ardiente, le llegó al alma. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? No le gustaba la confrontación que creía percibir en él. Le rodeó la nuca con una mano, deslizando los dedos entre el pelo. Era tan grueso y a la vez tan suave como parecía. La mirada de Edward se clavó en los ojos de Bella y ella le empujó la cabeza de nuevo hacia su pecho.

—No pasa nada, Edward.

Él dilató las aletas de la nariz.

—Sí pasa. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sé lo que siento —susurró ella—. ¿Quién mejor que yo?

Él cerró los ojos un instante. De pronto, Bella sintió que la tensión se rompía y él volvía a besarle la boca, a inclinar la cadera para hundir la erección en la tierna piel de su vientre. Bella le sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo que se ahogaba en su esencia. De pronto creyó oír pasos a lo lejos a través de la espesa neblina de aquel deseo cada vez más intenso.

—Oh, estás aquí… perdona.

Los pasos empezaron a alejarse de nuevo.

Edward levantó la cabeza; sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se quedó petrificada. Edward se movió para asegurarse de bloquear la visión de su pecho desnudo y luego lo cubrió con la sudadera.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est? (¿Qué es?) —preguntó bruscamente.

Bella desvió la mirada, confundida porque no hablaba francés y no había entendido la pregunta.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

—Je suis desolé (Lo siento). Tu móvil no para de sonar en el vestuario. No sé de qué querrá hablar Jessica contigo, pero parece muy importante.

Bella reconoció la voz con acento francés de Laurent. Sonaba apagada, como si estuviera hablando de espaldas. La mirada de Edward se clavó en ella y luego sintió cómo se retiraba. Su cuerpo seguía presionándola contra la pared, firme y excitado, pero de pronto era como si en sus ojos acabara de cerrarse una puerta.

—Debería haberla llamado antes. Qué poco considerado por mi parte. Muy descuidado —dijo Edward, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Bella.

Volvió a oír los pasos y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Edward se apartó de ella.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

Se sentía extraña, como si los músculos de su cuerpo hubieran olvidado su cometido, como si el peso y la fuerza del cuerpo de Edward fueran lo único que la había mantenido erguida. Apoyó una mano en la pared en un intento desesperado de enderezar su mundo. Edward levantó un brazo y la sujetó por el codo para evitar que se cayera. Su mirada se clavó de nuevo en la cara de Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó bruscamente.

Ella parpadeó con fuerza y asintió. Parecía enfadado.

—Lo siento. Esto no debería haber pasado. No era mi intención —continuó con un tono de voz seco.

—Ah —respondió tontamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no volverá a pasar?

Su rostro permaneció impasible. «¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando?», se dijo Bella, fustigándose mentalmente.

—Antes no me lo has contado. Los hombres con los que vives… ¿Te acuestas con alguno? ¿Con todos?

Bella sintió que se le paralizaba el cerebro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Pues claro que no me acuesto con ellos. Son mis compañeros de piso. Mis amigos.

Él entornó los ojos y bajó la mirada hasta su cara y luego su pecho.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? Tres hombres viviendo en la misma casa que tú, ¿y resulta que todo es absolutamente platónico?

La ira brotó de su conciencia, aturdida por el deseo, y empezó a rugir con la fuerza de un tsunami. Si intentaba insultarla a propósito, lo estaba consiguiendo. Menudo bastardo engreído. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así con tanta frialdad, después de lo que acababa de hacer?

¿Después de lo que ella le había permitido hacer?

Bella se apartó de la pared y se detuvo a un dos o tres metros de él.

—Me has hecho una pregunta y yo te he contestado la verdad. Me da igual lo que creas. Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Bella.

Ella se detuvo pero se negó a darse la vuelta. El sentimiento de humillación empezaba a confundirse con la ira. Si le miraba a la cara, a aquellas facciones tan perfectas y confiadas, corría el riesgo de explotar.

—Solo te lo he preguntado porque quería saber… cuánta experiencia tienes.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Tan importante es para ti? ¿Experiencia, dices? —preguntó, deseando que la dolorosa puñalada que había sentido al escuchar sus palabras no se reflejara en su voz.

—Sí —respondió Edward.

Sin concesiones. Sin suavidad. Solo «sí». «No estás a mi altura, Bella. Eres una chica de usar y tirar; rara, estúpida y gorda.»

La expresión de su rostro se endureció y apartó los ojos de ella.

—No soy lo que crees. No soy un buen hombre —continuó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No —dijo Bella con más calma de la que realmente sentía—. No lo eres. Puede que ninguno de los lameculos de los que te rodeas se haya atrevido a decírtelo, pero eso no es algo de lo que uno deba estar orgulloso, Edward.

Esta vez, no intentó detenerla cuando se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

**ӜӜӜ**

Bella estaba sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina y observaba malhumorada a Riley mientras este preparaba unas tostadas con mantequilla.

—¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? Aunque tampoco es que hayas estado de un humor para tirar cohetes desde ayer. ¿Sigues sin encontrarte bien? —preguntó Riley, refiriéndose a que el día anterior había vuelto a casa directamente después de clase, en lugar de pasarse por el ático de Cullen para pintar.

—No, estoy bien —respondió Bella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no convenció a su amigo.

Al principio, se había sentido perpleja e indignada por lo que Edward le había dicho —y hecho— en la sala de esgrima hacía ya dos días, pero luego había empezado a preocuparse. ¿Lo ocurrido ponía en peligro el encargo? ¿Su falta de «experiencia» la convertía en alguien menos valioso para Edward y, por tanto, prescindible? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward cancelaba el acuerdo y ella no encontraba la manera de pagarse las clases? Al fin y al cabo, no era la típica trabajadora de Empresas Cullen. No tenía contrato, solo su mecenazgo. Y Edward tenía fama de tirano…

Se sentía tan confusa y nerviosa por la forma en que el beso podía haber alterado su posición con respecto a Edward que no había reunido el valor para volver a pintar al día siguiente.

Riley le puso un par de tostadas en el plato y empujó el tarro de la mermelada por encima de la mesa.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, levantando el cuchillo con apatía.

—Come —le ordenó Riley—. Hará que te sientas mejor.

Para Bella, Tyler y Austin, Riley era algo así como una combinación de hermano mayor, amigo y madre protectora. Era cinco años mayor que ellos y se habían conocido tras su regreso a Northwestern para estudiar un máster en dirección de empresas. Allí había coincidido con Austin y Tyler, que estudiaban el mismo máster que él, y se había unido a su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaba Bella. Era historiador del arte y había vuelto a la universidad para conseguir las herramientas necesarias con las que convertir su galería en una cadena, y por ello Bella y él habían hecho migas de inmediato.

Después de que Austin, Tyler y Riley recibieran sus graduados, y Bella su título de bachillerato, Riley les había ofrecido casa a los tres en la ciudad. El piso de cinco habitaciones y cuatro cuartos de baño que había heredado de sus padres en el barrio de Wicker Park era demasiado grande para él solo. Además, Bella sabía que a Riley le vendría bien la compañía. Su amigo tenía tendencia a la tristeza y estaba convencida de que tenerlos a los tres alrededor le ayudaría a mitigarla. Los padres de Riley lo habían rechazado cuando les confesó, siendo aún un adolescente, que era gay. Con el tiempo la situación había ido mejorando. Cuando tres años atrás sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente de navegación frente a las costas de México, la reconciliación era casi total, algo que Riley agradecía y que al mismo tiempo le entristecía.

Riley anhelaba iniciar una relación, pero tenía tan mala suerte en los temas amorosos como Bella. Se hacían confidencias el uno al otro, el bálsamo tras las muchas citas, a cual más amarga, desafortunada y decepcionante.

Los cuatro compañeros de piso eran amigos, pero Bella y Riley se parecían más en aficiones y temperamento, mientras que a Austin y a Tyler los unían las típicas obsesiones de los hombres heteros y solteros de veintitantos: una carrera lucrativa, pasárselo bien y tener sexo a menudo con mujeres guapas.

—¿Era Cullen el que ha llamado? —preguntó Riley, desviando la mirada intencionadamente hacia el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa. Mierda. Se había dado cuenta de que la llamada que acababa de recibir le había afectado.

—No.

Riley le dedicó una mirada irónica como diciéndole «suéltalo ahora mismo», y ella suspiró.

Bella no había contado lo sucedido en el gimnasio ni a Tyler ni a Austin, que, como los hombres brillantes y jóvenes que eran, con sus trabajos en importantes empresas dedicadas a la inversión bancaria, no dejaban de atosigarla con preguntas sobre Edward Cullen. No podía explicarles que el esquivo ídolo al que tanto idolatraban la había sujetado contra la pared para besarla y acariciarle el cuerpo hasta que las piernas apenas eran capaces de aguantar su propio peso. Tampoco se lo había contado a Riley, lo cual era un signo inequívoco de hasta qué punto la había superado toda aquella situación.

—Era Jessica Stanley, la ayudante personal de Cullen —admitió Bella antes de pegarle un mordisco a la tostada.

—¿Y?

Masticó lentamente y tragó.

—Me ha llamado para decirme que Edward Cullen ha decidido formalizar un contrato para la pintura. Me va a pagar por adelantado. Dice que los términos del contrato son bastante generosos y que en ningún caso Cullen podría echarse atrás y retirarme el encargo. Aunque no lo acabe, no me pedirá que le devuelva el dinero.

Riley la miró boquiabierto y se le dobló la tostada que tenía entre los dedos. Con su pelo castaño oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente y la palidez típica de primera hora de la mañana, aparentaba dieciocho en lugar de los veintiocho que en realidad tenía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas como si te hubiera llamado para hablarte de un entierro? ¿No son buenas noticias saber que Cullen te asegura que cobrarás pase lo que pase?

Bella dejó la tostada en el plato. Se había quedado sin apetito desde el momento en que había comprendido lo que Jessica le decía con voz cálida y profesional.

—Necesita tener a todo el mundo bajo el pulgar de su mano —se quejó con amargura.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bells? Si el contrato es tal y como dice su asistente, Cullen te está dando carta blanca. Ni siquiera tienes que dar la cara para cobrar.

Bella llevó su plato al fregadero.

—Exacto —murmuró, abriendo el grifo del agua—. Y Edward Cullen sabe perfectamente que, haciéndome esa oferta, se garantiza que dé la cara y termine el proyecto.

Riley echó la silla hacia atrás para poder mirarla.

—Creo que no te entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que te has planteado seriamente no terminar el cuadro?

Mientras consideraba cómo responder, Austin Marks apareció en la cocina con unos pantalones de chándal y su dorado torso al descubierto, brillando bajo los rayos del sol. Sus hermosos ojos de color verde estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño.

—Café, pero ya —murmuró con la voz ronca, abriendo un armario en busca de una taza.

Bella le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Riley, con la esperanza de que comprendiera que no le apetecía seguir hablando del tema.

—¿Qué, Tyler y tú volvisteis a cerrar el McGill's ayer por la noche? —le preguntó a Austin irónicamente, refiriéndose a su bar favorito del barrio, y le pasó la leche.

—No. A la una ya estábamos en casa. Pero ¿a qué no sabes quién toca en el McGill's este sábado por la noche? —le preguntó a Bella, cogiendo la jarra de leche que le ofrecía—. La Round Around Band. Podríamos ir todos. Y luego noche de póquer.

—Creo que paso. El lunes tengo que entregar un proyecto importante y no soy una experta en eso de irme a dormir tarde y levantarme temprano como Tyler y tú —dijo Bella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Venga, Bells. Será divertido. Hace tiempo que no salimos los cuatro juntos —intervino Riley, sorprendiéndola.

Al igual que ella, la tendencia a salir hasta tarde de Riley había disminuido considerablemente desde que dejó la Northwestern. La mirada retadora de cejas arqueadas de su amigo quería decir en realidad que una noche de juerga la ayudaría a olvidarse de eso que tanto le preocupaba.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo Bella antes de salir de la cocina.

Pero no lo hizo. Tenía la cabeza ocupada en pensar qué le diría a Edward Cullen cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, cuando aquella tarde se presentó en el ático, él no estaba. Tampoco esperaba que estuviera. No solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Sin saber qué hacer con respecto al beso y al encargo —por no hablar de su futuro al completo—, entró en la habitación que estaba usando como estudio.

En cuestión de cinco minutos estaba pintando febrilmente. Edward Cullen no había tomado la decisión; ni siquiera lo había hecho la propia Bella. Había sido el cuadro. Se había filtrado en su sangre. Tenía que acabarlo allí mismo.

Trabajó absorta durante horas y no empezó a despertar del trance hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer tras los rascacielos.

La señora Tanner estaba mezclando algo en un cuenco cuando Bella entró en la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. La cocina de Edward parecía salida de una mansión inglesa: enorme, con todos los accesorios imaginables, pero aun así cómoda y agradable. Le gustaba sentarse allí y hablar con la señora Tanner.

—¡Está tan callada que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que está aquí! —exclamó el ama de llaves, siempre tan simpática.

—Estaba concentrada en el trabajo —dijo Bella, mientras tiraba del asa de la enorme nevera de acero inoxidable.

La señora Tanner había insistido desde el primer día en que se sirviera como si estuviera en casa. La primera vez que había abierto la nevera, Bella se había sorprendido al descubrir un estante entero lleno de botellas de agua con gas junto a un plato de porcelana con trozos de lima recién cortada y cubiertos por un plástico. «El señor Edward me dijo que su bebida favorita es el agua con gas y una rodaja de lima. Espero que esta marca le parezca bien», le había dicho la señora Tanner aquel día ante su exclamación de sorpresa.

Ahora, cada vez que abría la nevera, Bella sentía la misma sensación cálida de la primera vez, cuando había descubierto que Edward recordaba su bebida favorita y además se había asegurado de que siempre hubiera en su casa mientras ella trabajaba.

«Penoso», se reprendió a sí misma mientras cogía una botella de la nevera.

—¿Le apetece cenar? — preguntó la señora Tanner—. El señor esperará a más tarde, pero podría prepararle algo en un momento.

—No, no tengo hambre. Gracias de todos modos. —Vaciló un instante, pero luego preguntó—: Entonces, ¿Edward está en la ciudad? ¿Vendrá más tarde?

—Sí, eso dijo esta mañana. Normalmente cena a las ocho y media en punto, se lo prepare yo o coma en la oficina. Al señor Edward le gusta seguir una rutina. Es así desde que era un niño. —La señora Tanner levantó la mirada—. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me hace compañía un rato? Está pálida. Trabaja demasiado. Tengo agua en el fuego. Prepararé un par de tazas de té.

—De acuerdo —contestó Bella, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había junto a la isla central.

De pronto se sintió débil, exhausta ahora que la adrenalina creativa empezaba a desvanecerse. Además, llevaba un par de noches sin dormir bien.

—¿Cómo era Edward de pequeño? —preguntó, incapaz de contenerse.

—Ah, nunca he visto un alma tan vieja en los ojos de un niño tan pequeño —respondió la señora Tanner con una sonrisa triste—. Serio. Inquietantemente listo. Un poco tímido. Cuando se acostumbraba a ti, dulce y leal como el que más.

Bella intentó imaginar a Edward como el niño tímido y un tanto sombrío de pelo oscuro que había sido, y se le encogió el corazón ante la imagen que le devolvía su cerebro.

—No tiene buena cara —le dijo el ama de llaves mientras se movía de un lado a otro, llenando dos tazas de agua caliente y preparando algo de picar en un servicio de plata: dos bollos, una exquisita cuchara de plata con su cuchillo, dos servilletas de tela blanca recién planchadas, nata montada y mermelada servida en un precioso cuenco de porcelana. En casa de Edward Cullen nada se hacía de cualquier manera, ni siquiera para una conversación informal en la cocina—. ¿El cuadro va bien?

—Va bastante bien, de hecho. Gracias —murmuró Bella cuando la señora Tanner colocó sobre la mesa, delante de ella, una taza con su correspondiente plato—. Avanza a buen ritmo. Pásese cuando quiera por el estudio y se lo enseño.

—Me gustaría mucho. ¿Le apetece un bollo? Hoy están especialmente buenos. Nada como un bollo con nata montada y mermelada para superar el mal humor.

Bella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—A mi madre le daría algo si le oyera decir eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la señora Tanner, abriendo los ojos como platos y dejando de untar nata en su bollo.

—Porque me está animando a controlar mis estados anímicos con comida, por eso. Mis padres, y media docena de psicólogos infantiles, llevan metiéndome en la cabeza los horrores de comer según los estados anímicos desde que tenía siete años. —De pronto se dio cuenta de la expresión asustada de la señora Tanner—. De niña estaba bastante gordita.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Si está delgada como un palo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Empecé a perder peso cuando llevaba un par de años en la universidad. Por aquel entonces ya me había aficionado a correr, así que supongo que eso también ayudó. Aunque personalmente creo que la clave fue alejarme de las miradas críticas de mis padres.

La señora Tanner emitió un sonido de aprobación.

—Cuando el peso dejó de ser un problema, la grasa ya no servía para nada, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió.

—Señora Tanner, podría ser usted psicóloga si quisiera.

El ama de llaves se echó a reír.

—¿Qué habrían hecho lord Stratham o el señor Edward sin mí?

Bella apartó la taza de té de su boca.

—¿Lord Stratham?

—El abuelo del señor Edward, Carlisle Cullen, conde de Stratham. Trabajé para lord y lady Stratham durante treinta años antes de venir a Estados Unidos para servir al señor Edward, hace ocho.

—El abuelo de Edward —murmuró Bella, pensativa—. ¿Quién heredará su título?

—Oh, un tal Jasper Hale, sobrino de lord Stratham.

—¿Edward no?

La señora Tanner suspiró y dejó el bollo en el plato.

—El señor es el heredero de la fortuna de lord Stratham pero no de su título.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. Las costumbres inglesas eran tan extrañas…

—¿Quién era de la familia Cullen, el padre o la madre de Edward?

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de la señora Tanner.

—La madre. Elizabeth era la única hija de los condes.

—¿Está…? —Bella dejó la frase delicadamente a medias y la señora Tanner asintió con tristeza.

—Muerta, sí. Murió muy joven. Una vida trágica la suya.

—¿Y el padre de Edward?

La señora Tanner no respondió de inmediato. Parecía afectada.

—No sé si debería hablar de estas cosas.

Bella se puso colorada.

—Ah, claro que no. Le pido disculpas. No quería meter la nariz donde no me llaman, solo…

—No creo que haya sido impertinente —le aseguró la señora Tanner, dándole palmaditas en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa—. Es que la historia familiar del señor Edward es muy triste, a pesar de toda la fama y la fortuna que ha cosechado de mayor. Su madre era bastante rebelde de joven… salvaje, diría yo. Los Cullen no conseguían controlarla —le explicó, lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado—. Se escapó cuando aún era una adolescente y no supieron nada de ella en más de una década. Los Cullen temían que estuviera muerta, pero no tenían ninguna prueba que lo demostrara. Siguieron buscando durante años. Fueron años oscuros en el hogar de los Stratham. —Al recordarlo, el dolor ensombreció el semblante de la señora Hanson—. Los señores estaban decididos a dar con ella.

—Me lo imagino.

La señora Tanner asintió.

—Fueron años terribles, verdaderamente terribles. Y la situación no mejoró demasiado cuando al final la encontraron en una especie de tugurio en el norte de Francia, casi once años después de su desaparición. Estaba ida. Enferma. Desequilibrada. Nadie entendía qué le había pasado. Hoy por hoy, sigue siendo un misterio. Edward estaba con ella… Solo tenía diez añitos y aparentaba noventa.

La señora Tanner ahogó un sollozo y Bella se apresuró a bajarse del taburete.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención recordarle cosas tristes —se excusó, debatiéndose entre la curiosidad por saber más sobre Edward y la sincera preocupación por la amable ama de llaves. Encontró una caja de pañuelos de papel y se la llevó a la señora Tanner.

—No pasa nada. Soy una vieja sentimental —murmuró la señora Tanner, cogiendo un pañuelo—. Para la mayoría, los Cullen no son más que mis jefes; para mí, no. Son la única familia que tengo. — Sorbió por la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Señora Tanner, ¿qué le pasa?

Bella dio un brinco al oír una voz masculina y se volvió. Edward estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina.

La señora Tanner miró a su alrededor, con la culpabilidad grabada en su rostro.

—Señor Edward, llega pronto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó él. Su expresión tensa denotaba preocupación.

De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de que el comentario de la señora Tanner sobre que los Cullen eran su familia funcionaba en las dos direcciones.

—Estoy bien. No me haga caso —se excusó el ama de llaves, echándose a reír y tirando el pañuelo a la basura—. Ya sabe lo sensibles que nos ponemos a veces las mujeres a cierta edad.

—Nunca la he visto ponerse sensible —respondió Edward. Sus ojos se apartaron de la señora Tanner y se posaron en Bella—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, en la biblioteca?

—Claro —respondió ella, levantando bien la barbilla e intentando no amilanarse bajo el peso de su intensa mirada.

Un minuto más tarde, se dio la vuelta, nerviosa, al oír el sonido de la pesada puerta de nogal que Edward acababa de cerrar a sus espaldas. Se acercó a ella con la suavidad y la gracia de un depredador. ¿Por qué insistía en comparar a aquel hombre tan sofisticado y comedido con un animal salvaje?

—¿Qué le has dicho a la señora Tanner? —preguntó.

Bella se lo esperaba, pero aun así se puso furiosa al captar la leve nota de acusación de su voz.

—¡Yo no le he dicho nada! Solo estábamos… hablando.

Su mirada se clavó en ella.

—Hablando de mi familia.

Bella reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, solo había oído las últimas frases y no se había dado cuenta de lo que la señora Tanner le había contado de su madre. Y de él. De algún modo, estaba segura de que su reacción habría sido mucho menos contenida si hubiera sabido que el ama de llaves le había confiado ciertos detalles personales.

—Sí —admitió finalmente, irguiéndose y mirándolo a los ojos, aunque hacerlo le costó un esfuerzo titánico. A veces sus ojos angelicales se convertían en los del ángel caído. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de los pechos—. He sido yo quien le ha preguntado sobre tus padres.

—¿Y por eso lloraba? —preguntó Edward, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—Desconozco los detalles que la han hecho llorar —le espetó Bella—. No estaba cotilleando, Edward. Solo estábamos hablando, era una conversación superficial. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

—Si quieres saber algo de mi familia, preferiría que me lo preguntaras a mí.

—Ah, claro, y seguro que tú me darás todos los detalles —respondió ella, empleando un tono tan sarcástico como el que acababa de utilizar él.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. De repente, se dirigió hacia el enorme y brillante escritorio que dominaba la estancia, cogió una pequeña estatua de bronce con forma de caballo y empezó a jugar con ella. Bella se preguntó, entre la rabia y el nerviosismo, si intentaba mantener las manos ocupadas para no estrangularla. Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, de modo que por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de estudiarlo detenidamente. Llevaba un par de pantalones de corte impecable, camisa blanca y corbata verde a juego con sus ojos. Como siempre iba trajeado a la oficina, supuso que se había quitado la chaqueta. La camisa almidonada se ajustaba perfectamente a sus anchos hombros. Los pantalones le envolvían la estrecha cadera y las largas piernas: la personificación de la masculinidad más cruda y elegante. Realmente es un animal hermoso, pensó Bella con resentimiento.

—Jessica me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo esta mañana —dijo Edward, y el cambio de tema la cogió por sorpresa.

—Así es. Me gustaría comentar contigo lo que me ha dicho —respondió Bella, y la ansiedad se impuso a la ira.

—Hoy has pintado —dijo él; era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Cómo… lo sabes? —Bella creía que la cocina había sido su primera parada nada más llegar a casa.

—Tienes pintura en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Bella se miró la mano. No se había dado cuenta de que él se la hubiera mirado. ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la nuca?

—Sí, he estado pintando.

—Pensé que no volverías, después de lo que pasó el miércoles.

—Bueno, pues he vuelto. Y no porque le hayas ordenado a Jessica que me llamara para comprarme con dinero. No era necesario.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Yo sí creo que era necesario. No quiero que te preocupes por si puedes o no permitirte acabar el máster.

—Además, sabías que acabaría el cuadro al saber que pensabas pagarme igualmente aunque lo dejara a medias —le espetó Bella furiosa, acercándose a él.

Edward arqueó las cejas y tuvo la decencia de fingir sorpresa.

—No me gusta que me manipulen.

—No estaba intentando manipularte. Simplemente no quería arruinar una oportunidad que sin duda mereces por culpa de mi incapacidad para controlarme. Lo que pasó en el gimnasio no fue culpa tuya.

—Nos enrollamos —murmuró Bella, sonrojándose—. No creo que esa sea la peor metedura de pata del siglo.

—Yo quería hacer mucho más que eso, Bella.

—Edward, ¿te gusto? —preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por un impulso. De pronto, abrió bien los ojos. No podía creerse que hubiera tenido el valor de soltarle la pregunta que hacía días que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

—¿Que si me gustas? Quiero follarte, Bella. No sabes cuánto. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?— Bella sintió como si el silencio que se produjo a continuación le aplastara los pulmones, debido a su enorme peso. El eco del gruñido de Edward, grave y gutural, flotaba en el aire que se interponía entre ellos.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto perder el control? No tengo doce años —consiguió preguntar finalmente, y se puso aún más colorada cuando la mirada de él se clavó de nuevo en ella.

—No, pero es como si los tuvieras —respondió Edward, con un tono de voz que de pronto parecía despectivo.

Bella se sintió humillada. ¿Cómo es capaz de pasar del calor al frío con tanta facilidad?, se preguntó furiosa. Él rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la suave silla de piel.

—Ya puedes irte. ¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad.

—Me gustaría que me pagaras cuando el cuadro esté terminado. No antes. —La ira apenas contenida le hizo temblar la voz.

Edward asintió pensativo, como si considerara la petición.

—No tienes por qué gastarte el dinero hasta entonces, si lo prefieres, pero ya ha sido transferido a tu cuenta.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo has sabido mi número de cuenta?

Él no respondió, se limitó a arquear ligeramente las cejas con una expresión anodina en la cara.

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición. No podía sermonear a su benefactor por su arrogancia —ni por su generosidad—, de modo que no se le ocurrió nada que decir. La ira le había provocado un cortocircuito en el cerebro. Se dio la vuelta y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

—Ah, Bella —la llamó Edward tranquilamente desde el escritorio.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia atrás.

—El sábado por la noche no vengas a trabajar aquí. Tendré compañía y me gustaría estar a solas.

Notó un peso en el estómago, como una bola de plomo. Le acababa de decir que estaría con una mujer el fin de semana, aunque, por alguna razón, Bella ya lo sabía.

—No hay problema. Pensaba salir el sábado por la noche a liberar estrés con los chicos. Las cosas están un poco tensas por aquí últimamente.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Edward antes de que Bella se diera la vuelta, pero su expresión permaneció indescifrable.

Como de costumbre.

**ӜӜӜ**

Riley conducía el coche de Austin entre el intenso tráfico de los sábados por la noche en Wicker Park. Austin estaba un poco achispado tras escuchar durante dos horas a la Run Around Band en el McGill's, y lo mismo podía decirse de Tyler y de Bella.

De ahí lo absurdo de su destino.

—Vamos, Bells—la provocó Tyler Crowly desde el asiento trasero—. Nos lo vamos a hacer todos.

—¿Tú también, Riley? —preguntó Bella desde el asiento del copiloto.

Riley se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he querido llevar un tatuaje en el bíceps, uno de esos retro, como un ancla o algo así —respondió él, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz mientras tomaba North Avenue.

—Cree que así encontrará a su pirata —bromeó Austin.

—Bueno, pues yo no pienso hacérmelo hasta que tenga tiempo de dibujarlo yo misma —dijo Bella decidida.

—Aguafiestas —la acusó Austin casi a gritos—. ¿Qué tiene de divertido planear un tatuaje? Se supone que te tienes que levantar a la mañana siguiente con una resaca increíble y no tener ni idea de qué has hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Estás hablando de un tatuaje o de las mujeres que te traes a casa? —preguntó Tyler.

Bella se echó a reír y estuvo a punto de no oír el sonido de su móvil desde el interior del bolso, sofocado por las risas y el escándalo que estaban armando sus amigos. Miró la pantalla del teléfono, pero no reconoció el número.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, obligándose a dejar de reír.

—¿Bella?

Se le atragantó la alegría.

—¿Edward? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí.

Austin dijo algo en voz alta desde el asiento trasero y Tyler se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —La voz rígida y el acento británico de Edward eran el contrapunto perfecto a las bromas de sus amigos.

—No. He salido con mis amigos. ¿Por qué me llamas? —quiso saber Bella. La sorpresa hizo que su voz sonara más cortante de lo que pretendía ser.

Tyler se echó a reír a carcajadas y Riley se le unió.

—Chicos…, bajad la voz —les susurró Bella entre dientes; ellos ni caso.

—He estado pensando en algo… —empezó Edward.

—¡No! Gira a la izquierda —gritó Austin—. Bart's Dragon Signs está en North Paulina.

Bella contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Riley pisó el freno y ella salió disparada hasta el tope del cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó, más desorientada por el hecho de que Edward la hubiera llamado que porque se le acabara de sacudir el cerebro dentro del cráneo por culpa del repentino cambio de dirección de Riley.

Al otro lado de la línea reinaba el silencio.

—Bella, ¿estás borracha?

—No —respondió ella con frialdad. ¿Quién era él para hablarle así?

—No estás conduciendo, ¿verdad?

—No, no estoy conduciendo. Conduce Riley. Y él tampoco está borracho.

—¿Quién es, Belly? —preguntó Austin desde el asiento trasero—. ¿Tu padre?

A Bella se le escapó la risa. No pudo evitarlo. La pregunta de Austin había dado en el clavo, teniendo en cuenta el tono de superioridad de Edward.

—¡Sobre todo no le digas que te vas a hacer un tatuaje en ese precioso culo que tienes! — exclamó Tyler.

Bella no pudo reprimir una mueca. Esta vez su risa fue bastante menos creíble. Se sintió avergonzada al pensar que Edward había oído las bromas de sus amigos. Le estaba demostrando que era tan torpe e inmadura como él creía.

—No te vas a hacer un tatuaje —dijo Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó. Aquello parecía más un decreto que una aclaración.

—Pues sí, resulta que me voy a hacer un tatuaje —respondió furiosa—. Y por cierto, no sabía que tenías derecho a mandar respecto a mi vida. He aceptado pintar un cuadro para ti, no convertirme en tu esclava.

Tyler, Riley y Austin se callaron al instante.

—Has estado bebiendo. Mañana te arrepentirás de haber hecho algo tan impulsivo —dijo Edward en un tono sereno, aunque se adivinaba una nota de ira.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

—Lo sé.

Bella parpadeó con fuerza al oír aquella respuesta tan escueta. Por un segundo, se había convencido de que Edward tenía razón. Estaba enfadada. Llevaba toda la noche intentando olvidarse de él —intentando olvidar su cara mientras le decía que quería follársela— y ahora Edward lo había mandado todo al garete al llamarla y comportarse como un completo idiota.

—¿Me has llamado por alguna razón en especial? Porque en caso contrario, has de saber que me voy a tatuar un pirata en el culo —le espetó, cogiendo al vuelo el primer detalle que le vino a la mente de la conversación con sus amigos.

—Bella, no…

Pero ella apretó un botón en la pantalla del teléfono.

—Bells, ¿no habrás…?

—Creo que sí —lo interrumpió Tyler, sorprendido y también un poco impresionado—. Le acaba de colgar el teléfono a Edward Cullen.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacértelo, Bells? —preguntó Riley, después de ayudarla a escoger un tatuaje de un pincel.

—Creo… creo que sí —murmuró Bella, aunque la necesidad de retar a Edward por ser tan arrogante con ella ya había empezado a desvanecerse lentamente.

—Pues claro que quiere hacérselo. Toma, bebe un poco más; te dará coraje —sugirió Austin, siempre tan sabio, pasándole su petaca metálica.

—Bells… —empezó Riley, pero ella cogió la petaca. Hizo una mueca al sentir el whisky bajándole por la garganta. Odiaba las bebidas a palo seco.

—No me gusta que mis clientes beban antes de someterse a la aguja. Hace que la herida sangre más —intervino el tatuador, de pelo alborotado y con barba, que acababa de entrar en la sala de espera en la que estaba Bella con sus tres amigos.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —contestó ella, viendo una posible vía de escape.

—No seas gallina —insistió Austin—. Seth no te va a echar porque tomes un par de tragos, ¿verdad, Seth? Es un hombre con ética, aunque en cuanto ve dinero encima de la mesa, enseguida se olvida de ella.

El tatuador fulminó a Austin con la mirada, pero Austin se la devolvió.

—En ese caso, bájate los pantalones y súbete a la camilla —espetó Seth.

Bella empezó a desabrocharse los vaqueros. Riley, Austin, Tyler y Seth la observaron mientras se tumbaba boca abajo en la camilla.

—¡Espera, deja que te ayude! —se ofreció Tyler con entusiasmo cuando empezó a bajarse la parte derecha del pantalón y de las bragas que le cubrían la nalga derecha.

Riley lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo y fulminándolo con una mirada. Tyler se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír.

—¿Aquí está bien? —preguntó Seth bruscamente unos segundos más tarde, dando un paso al frente. Al notar su mano sobre la piel, Bella notó una repentina sensación de repulsión hacia él.

—Sí, podrías convertir uno de estos preciosos hoyuelos que tiene encima del culo en una especie de bote en el que mojar el pincel.

Bella se sorprendió al oír hablar a Austin con un tono de voz tan suave. Miró hacia un lado y lo vio observando su trasero, parcialmente desnudo, con un interés masculino más que evidente.

—Quizá deberíamos echar un vistazo también a la otra nalga para tener una visión más clara — sugirió Tyler.

—Cerrad la boca, los dos —gruñó Bella.

Se sentía incómoda con Austin y Tyler mirándola de aquella manera. Quizá había sido una idea estúpida. Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Seth se acercó, con un tubo en la mano del que sobresalía una aguja. Tenía las uñas sucias y a ella le daban miedo las agujas. El whisky le ardía en el estómago.

—Esperad, chicos, ya no estoy tan segura de esto —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de mareo que la asaltaba.

—Vamos, Belly. Eh… ¿qué coño…?

Bella levantó la cabeza al oír la exclamación de Tyler con un movimiento tan brusco que el pelo le cayó sobre la cara, dejándola temporalmente ciega. Sintió que la mano de Seth desaparecía de golpe, como si alguien hubiera tirado de ella.

—Suéltala ahora mismo o te prometo que no podrás vivir ni trabajar nunca más en esta ciudad. —La otra mano de Seth, que seguía sobre sus vaqueros, se apartó—. Bella, levántate.

Obedeció las órdenes de Edward sin pensárselo dos veces. Se levantó de la camilla y se subió los vaqueros, boquiabierta ante el semblante rígido y furioso de Cullen y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Él no contestó, se limitó a sujetar a Seth, clavándole una mirada afilada como una lanza. Cuando Bella se hubo abrochado el último botón, Edward levantó una mano, la sujetó del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle, con Bella avanzando a duras penas frente a él. Se detuvo junto a Riley, Tyler y Austin, que observaban la escena anonadados. Era como si Edward se elevara por encima de ellos como la silueta de una torre oscura y prohibida.

—¿Vosotros tres sois sus amigos? —preguntó Edward.

Riley asintió, con el semblante pálido.

—Deberíais avergonzaros.

Austin recuperó la compostura. Dio un paso al frente como si quisiera discutir, pero Riley le cortó el paso.

—No, Austin, tiene razón.

Austin se puso como un tomate y parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero esta vez fue Bella quien lo detuvo.

—No pasa nada, chicos. De verdad —le aseguró a Austin un poco tensa, antes de salir del estudio de tatuajes tras Edward, que le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a la calle oscura y flanqueada por árboles, se dio cuenta de que le costaba seguirle el paso. No tenía la sensación de estar tan borracha. Entonces, ¿por qué el mundo había adquirido un brillo irreal desde que había oído la voz autoritaria de Edward ordenándole a Seth que la soltara?

—¿Te importa decirme qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Bella sin aliento, mientras caminaba a trompicones junto a él.

—Has vuelto a bajar la guardia, Bella —respondió él, furioso y apretando los labios.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó ella.

De pronto, Edward se detuvo en la acera, la atrajo entre sus brazos e, inclinándose sobre ella, la besó bruscamente. O con dulzura. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de los besos de Edward era incapaz de ver la diferencia?

Gimió contra su boca y su cuerpo se puso rígido para luego amoldarse al de él. El sabor de su boca y su olor la golpearon como un tsunami. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones, como si esa piel tan sensible hubiera aprendido a asociar su sabor con el placer. Edward retiró su boca de la de ella antes de lo que Bella se esperaba —o quería—, teniendo en cuenta lo excitado que parecía estar.

Dios, cuánto deseaba a aquel hombre. Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de la verdad, tan obvia, tan violenta. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre como Edward pudiera interesarse sexualmente por ella, así que tampoco se había permitido reconocer el deseo que sentía por él.

La distante luz de una farola se reflejaba en los ojos de él, mientras que el resto de su cara permanecía en penumbra. Bella sintió que la ira y la lujuria resonaban en la misma proporción en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de que ese cabronazo sin licencia ponga una aguja sobre tu piel? ¿Y qué clase de idiota enseña el culo en una habitación llena de babosos? — le espetó.

Bella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Babosos… Esos son mis amigos. —Parpadeó varias veces, mientras digería lo que Edward le acababa de decir—. ¿Seth no tiene licencia? Espera… ¿Y tú cómo has sabido que estaba ahí?

—Uno de tus amigos gritó el nombre del estudio de tatuajes alto y claro mientras hablábamos por teléfono —respondió él con sarcasmo, y se separó de Bella, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza en señal de protesta por su ausencia.

—Ah —exclamó ella lentamente.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él cruzaba un parterre de césped y abría la puerta de un sedán oscuro y de aspecto extremadamente caro.

Lo observó con cautela.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Si escoges subirte al coche, a mi ático —respondió él, escueto.

El corazón empezó a tocarle un solo de batería en los oídos.

—¿Por qué?

—Como ya he dicho, has bajado la guardia, Bella. Te dije lo que pensaba hacer la próxima vez que lo hicieras. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El mundo de Bella se redujo al brillo de los ojos en el rostro ensombrecido de Edward y al latido de su propio corazón retumbándole en la cabeza.

«Nunca dejes de protegerte, Bella. Nunca. La próxima vez que lo hagas, te castigaré.»

Bella notó una sensación cálida y líquida entre las piernas. No… no podía decirlo en serio. De pronto, sintió el impulso irracional de volver corriendo al estudio y participar en las payasadas de borrachos de sus amigos.

—Tú eliges si quieres subir al coche o no —continuó Edward, esta vez con menos dureza—. Solo quiero que sepas qué pasará si lo haces.

—¿Me castigarás? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué me…? ¿Me azotarás? —No podía creerse que acabara de decir esas palabras en voz alta, como tampoco se acababa de creer que Edward hubiera asentido.

—Exacto. Y por tu transgresión también te has ganado un buen azote con una pala. Te daría más si no fueras nueva en esto. Y te dolerá. Pero solo llegaré hasta donde puedas aguantar. Y nunca jamás te haría daño ni te marcaría, Bella. Eres demasiado hermosa. Te doy mi palabra.

Bella miró hacia las lejanas luces del estudio de tatuajes y luego otra vez al rostro de Edward.

Aquella era una locura a la que no podía resistirse.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras ella cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto.

* * *

**Hola, Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! **

**Buuhhh ojala no hubiera llegado Laurent, siempre dañándola jajaja….. Mi Edward Dominante y posesivo, lo amo, ya veremos si le llega a dar su zurra a Bella por malcriada XD**

**Mini adelanto:**

—_De… de pequeña tenía sobrepeso. Hasta los diecinueve, más o menos. Supongo… que todavía tengo la misma falta de confianza de entonces —explicó con un hilo de voz._

_Una sutil mirada que parecía decir «por supuesto» iluminó su rostro de marcadas facciones._

—_Ah… sí. Pero a veces pareces muy segura de ti misma._

—_Eso no es confianza. Es desafío._

—_Sí —musitó Edward—. Ahora lo entiendo. Mejor de lo que crees. Es tu forma de decirle al mundo que se puede ir a tomar por el culo por haberse atrevido a mirarte por encima del hombro. —Sonrió—. Bravo, Bella. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Siempre deberías controlar tus puntos fuertes; que nadie los infravalore o, peor aún, los controle por ti. Ven aquí, por favor._

**Lucerito!**


	4. El Castigo

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

"**El castigo"**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en silencio y Bella siguió a Edward hacia el interior del ático, debatiéndose a partes iguales entre el temor y la emoción.

—Sígueme a mi dormitorio —le dijo él.

«Mi dormitorio.» Era como si las palabras rebotaran dentro de su cabeza. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había estado en aquella parte del enorme piso. Lo siguió de cerca, sintiéndose como una colegiala a quien han sorprendido con las manos en la masa. No podía negar que estaba emocionada, aunque no acabara de comprender la dirección que esa emoción señalaba; de algún modo, sabía que, si cruzaba la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Edward, su vida cambiaría para siempre. Y como si él también lo presintiera, se detuvo al llegar a una puerta de madera ricamente tallada.

—Nunca has hecho algo así, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No —admitió ella, rezando para no ponerse colorada. Ambos hablaban a media voz—. ¿A ti te parece bien?

—Al principio no, pero te deseo tanto que tengo que entender tu inocencia —respondió Edward. Ella bajó la mirada—. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, Bella?

—Antes necesito que me respondas a una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—Esta noche, cuando me has llamado… cuando estaba yo en el coche… No llegaste a decirme por qué llamabas.

—¿Y te gustaría saberlo?

Bella asintió.

—Estaba aquí, solo en casa. No podía trabajar ni concentrarme.

—¿No dijiste que tenías invitados?

—Eso fue lo que dije. Pero cuando llegó el momento, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Con otra no habría sido lo mismo.

Bella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. De algún modo, oírle siendo tan sincero le había afectado.

—Entonces fui a tu estudio y vi lo que pintaste ayer. Es brillante, Bella. De repente, supe que tenía que verte.

Bella inclinó aún más la cabeza para ocultar el placer que le habían provocado aquellas palabras.

—Vale. Estoy segura.

Fue él quien dudó, hasta que levantó una mano y giró el pomo. La puerta se abrió. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella entró con cautela en la habitación. Edward tocó algo en un panel de control y varias lámparas iluminaron el espacio con una luz dorada.

Era una estancia preciosa: tranquila, lujosa y con mucho gusto. Frente a ella había una chimenea y, justo delante, un área para sentarse con un sofá y varias sillas. Sobre una mesa, detrás del sofá, descansaba un enorme jarrón Ming con un centro espectacular de orquídeas y lirios rojos. Encima de la chimenea colgaba un cuadro impresionista: un campo de amapolas. Era un Monet y parecía original. Increíble. Sus ojos se posaron en la enorme cama con dosel que ocupaba la parte derecha del dormitorio, decorada, como todo lo demás, siguiendo un patrón de marrones, marfiles y granates.

—Los aposentos del señor de la casa —murmuró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa.

Edward señaló hacia otra puerta con paneles y Bella lo siguió hasta un lavabo que era más grande que todo su dormitorio. Metió la mano en un cajón y sacó una prenda de ropa, doblada y envuelta en plástico transparente. La dejó sobre el mármol.

—Dúchate y ponte esta bata. Solo la bata. Deja tu ropa aquí. Encontrarás todo lo que necesites en estos dos cajones. Hueles a whisky y a tabaco rancio.

—Siento que no te guste.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Al oír su respuesta, Bella sintió que perdía de nuevo los estribos, y a él se le escapó una media sonrisa al ver que volvía a desafiarlo. Obviamente era lo que esperaba.

—Me gustas, Bella. Más de lo que imaginas.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida ante el cumplido. ¿Algún día sería capaz de leer sus intenciones?

—Pero debes aprender a gustarme también en el dormitorio.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo ella, bajando la voz y sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el candor de sus palabras.

—Bien. Pues para empezar, quiero que te duches y te pongas esta bata. Cuando hayas acabado, vuelve al dormitorio para que pueda administrarte tu castigo.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella.

—Ah, y lávate el pelo, por favor. Sería una lástima que tanta hermosura apestara a cenicero — murmuró entre dientes antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un sonido seco.

Bella se quedó un momento allí, de pie sobre el prístino suelo de mármol. ¿Edward creía que su pelo era hermoso? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella? ¿Cómo podía ser que unas veces la besara hasta llevarla al borde de la combustión espontánea y otras, en cambio, la mirara con el mismo interés que a la pintura de las paredes?

Se duchó a conciencia, disfrutando de la experiencia más de lo que había imaginado. La ducha, rodeada por una mampara de cristal, se llenó rápidamente de vapor. Era como si una cálida neblina le acariciara y besara la piel desnuda. Era agradable enjabonarse con la pastilla de jabón artesanal inglés de Edward, cubrirse con su aroma limpio y especiado. Gracias a Dios, se había depilado antes de ir a McGill's, así que no tenía que preocuparse por el vello de las piernas.

¿La azotaría desnuda?

Pues claro que sí, se respondió a sí misma mientras abría la puerta de cristal para salir de la ducha. Le había dicho bien claro que no quería que llevara nada debajo de la bata. Sacó la prenda de su envoltorio de plástico. ¿Era nueva? ¿Guardaba Edward una reserva de batas para las mujeres que lo «visitaban»? La idea le resultó desagradable, así que se la sacó de la cabeza y se concentró en encontrar un peine para su pelo mojado, un cepillo de dientes por estrenar y un bote de enjuague bucal. Todo estaba tan bien colocado en el armario que puso especial atención en dejarlo tal y como lo había encontrado.

Dobló su ropa y la colocó sobre un taburete tapizado en tela. Le llamó la atención su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Le devolvía la mirada, los ojos se veían enormes en aquel rostro tan pálido, la larga melena caía mojada sobre la espalda. Parecía un poco asustada.

¿Y qué pasa si estoy asustada?, pensó. Edward le había dicho que la iba a azotar y que le dolería, y ella había aceptado formar parte de sus prácticas sexuales, en apariencia depravadas, porque ansiaba estar con él.

La cuestión era: ¿qué pesaba más, el miedo o el deseo de complacer a Edward?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con una tableta en el regazo. Cuando la vio entrar en el dormitorio, dejó el dispositivo sobre la mesa.

—He encendido la chimenea para ti —le dijo, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada. Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando había irrumpido en el estudio de tatuajes: pantalones a medida gris oscuro y camisa azul y blanca. Tenía las piernas cruzadas en una pose informal. Parecía muy cómodo. El brillo del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos—. Hace frío esta noche. No quiero que te resfríes.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, sintiéndose insegura y un tanto extraña.

—Quítate la bata —dijo Edward tan tranquilo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tiró del cinturón y dejó que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros.

—Déjala aquí —le indicó Edward, señalando la silla que había junto a él y sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

Bella dejó la prenda sobre el respaldo de la silla y permaneció inmóvil, deseando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara, estudiando el complicado patrón de la alfombra oriental que tenía bajo los pies como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo.

—Mírame —le ordenó Edward.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Había algo en la mirada de Edward que Bella no había visto hasta entonces.

—Eres exquisita. Embriagadora. ¿Por qué bajas la mirada como si tuvieras vergüenza?

Bella tragó saliva y la verdad salió descontrolada de su garganta.

—De… de pequeña tenía sobrepeso. Hasta los diecinueve, más o menos. Supongo… que todavía tengo la misma falta de confianza de entonces —explicó con un hilo de voz.

Una sutil mirada que parecía decir «por supuesto» iluminó su rostro de marcadas facciones.

—Ah… sí. Pero a veces pareces muy segura de ti misma.

—Eso no es confianza. Es desafío.

—Sí —musitó Edward—. Ahora lo entiendo. Mejor de lo que crees. Es tu forma de decirle al mundo que se puede ir a tomar por culo por haberse atrevido a mirarte por encima del hombro. —Sonrió—. Bravo, Bella. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Siempre deberías controlar tus puntos fuertes; que nadie los infravalore o, peor aún, los controle por ti. Ven aquí, por favor.

Bella obedeció con paso tembloroso. Cuando le vio coger una jarra que tenía junto a él, encima de un cojín, abrió los ojos como platos, confundida. Era tan pequeña y Edward había copado todos sus sentidos de tal manera que no la había visto hasta entonces. Edward retiró el tapón de la jarra y vertió una pequeña gota de la sustancia blanca y espesa que contenía en la punta de su dedo índice. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de la expresión de desconcierto de Bella.

—Es un estimulante para el clítoris. Aumenta la sensibilidad de los nervios —dijo.

—Ah, entiendo —murmuró ella, aunque no era cierto.

Edward bajó la vista hasta posarla en la unión de los muslos de ella. Su mirada era tan estimulante que Bella sintió un pellizco en el clítoris.

—Soy muy egoísta cuando se trata de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre doy placer a las sumisas cuando me complacen. Sin embargo, normalmente me da igual si lo sienten o no mientras están siendo castigadas. Tienen que soportarlo si quieren conseguir su recompensa. En cambio, creo que contigo he… cambiado un poco de perspectiva.

—¿Sumisas? —preguntó Bella en un susurro porque su cerebro se había detenido en esa parte de su respuesta.

—Sí. Soy dominante en el sexo, aunque no me hacen falta herramientas de bondage o dominación para ponerme a tono. Es solo una preferencia, no una necesidad.

Se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá de modo que su pelo cobrizo estaba a escasos centímetros del vientre de Bella, la nariz muy cerca de su sexo. Lo miró mientras él inspiraba y luego cerraba los ojos un instante.

—Qué dulce —dijo Edward, y por el tono de su voz parecía un poco desconcertado.

A Bella no le dio tiempo a prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación. Edward introdujo el dedo índice entre los labios de su sexo y extendió la crema concienzudamente por el clítoris con gesto seguro… casi eléctrico. Bella sintió que un intenso placer se concentraba entre sus piernas y le recorría el cuerpo, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido.

—Esta noche te castigaré y, créeme, no te miento si te digo que disfrutaré. Mucho. Pero quiero que tú también sientas placer. Tu naturaleza lo determinará en su mayor parte, pero esta crema te ayudará a encaminarlo todo en la dirección correcta —explicó Edward, sin dejar de masajear la crema por el clítoris de Bella. Levantó la mirada y vio su cara de sorpresa—. No quiero que temas esto. No quiero que odies los castigos. En una palabra, no quiero que me tengas miedo, Bella.

Apartó la mano y la dejó sobre su regazo. Su mirada volvió a posarse en la unión de sus muslos. Las aletas de su nariz se contrajeron y su rostro se puso rígido un segundo antes de levantarse bruscamente del sofá.

—Por aquí, por favor —le dijo. Ella lo siguió hasta la chimenea, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que acababa de coger de la repisa: una pala—. Acércate más. Puedes mirarla si quieres —la animó cuando se dio cuenta de su recelo.

Sostuvo la pala en alto para que pudiera inspeccionarla.

—Son hechas a mano. Esta me llegó justamente la semana pasada. A pesar de mi propia insistencia en que no la utilizaría para nada, la mandé fabricar pensando en ti, Bella.

Bella escuchaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—Te quemaré con la parte de piel —continuó él tranquilamente.

Hablaba con tanta seguridad que Bella volvió a notar aquella sensación líquida y cálida entre las piernas. Edward giró la muñeca, lanzó la pala al aire y la recogió al vuelo. Ella observó la escena boquiabierta. El otro lado estaba cubierto de un espeso pelo marrón oscuro.

—Y te aliviaré el escozor con el visón —concluyó.

Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca y la mente se le quedaba en blanco.

—Empezaremos ahora mismo. Inclínate y apoya las manos en las rodillas —le ordenó.

Obedeció. Su respiración se había convertido en una serie de resoplidos erráticos. Edward se levantó y se colocó junto a ella. Bella lo miró de soslayo, nerviosa. La claridad que despedía la chimenea se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras estos recorrían su cuerpo.

—Dios, qué bonita eres. No sabes cuánto me disgusta que no te des cuenta de ello, Bella. Ni frente al espejo, ni a los ojos de los hombres, ni siquiera en tu interior. —Levantó una mano para acariciarle la espalda siguiendo la columna, la parte izquierda de la cadera y la nalga, y ella cerró los ojos al sentir una oleada de placer atravesándole el cuerpo—. Mereces que te castigue por haber estado a punto de echar a perder esta piel. Es tan perfecta. Blanca. Suave. —Sus largos dedos se deslizaron entre la línea de las nalgas.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, una emoción que la confundía. Edward parecía genuinamente asombrado.

No abrió los ojos hasta que dejó de acariciarla.

—Separa un poco los muslos y arquea la espalda. Quiero ver tus hermosos pechos mientras te azoto con la pala.

Ella ajustó la posición arqueando la columna y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió un pecho. Pellizcó suavemente el pezón y Bella se estremeció de placer.

—Ahora dobla un poco las rodillas, solo un poco. Te ayudará a amortiguar el golpe. Así. Perfecto. Esta es la postura que quiero que adoptes cada vez que te azote. —Apartó la cálida mano y la apoyó en el hombro, y Bella la echó de menos al instante—. Tienes una piel muy delicada. Te daré quince azotes.

El lado de piel de la pala le golpeó el trasero. Bella abrió los ojos al máximo y gritó. La súbita descarga de dolor se convirtió rápidamente en un calor intenso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio; decía la verdad.

La pala cayó de nuevo sobre ella, esta vez golpeándola en la zona mullida donde la nalga se convertía en muslo. La fuerza del golpe la desplazó hacia delante, pero él la mantuvo sujetándola en el sitio sujetándola por el hombro.

—Tienes un culo espectacular —dijo Edward. Su voz sonaba grave y áspera. Golpeó de nuevo—. Me parece bien que corras. Te deja el culo firme y redondeado. Un trasero perfecto para la pala.

Bella exhaló apresuradamente al sentir de nuevo el impacto de la piel. ¿Cómo podía ser que el escozor de la pala se transfiriera al clítoris? Sentía un fuerte hormigueo y un calor muy intenso. Edward la azotó de nuevo y esta vez ella no pudo reprimir un grito.

—¿Duele? —preguntó él, deteniéndose.

Bella asintió.

—Si te parece demasiado, solo tienes que decírmelo y te golpearé con menos fuerza.

—No… puedo soportarlo —respondió con voz temblorosa.

De pronto, la sujetó por la cintura y restregó la entrepierna contra ella. Bella se sorprendió al notar el contorno de su enorme pene contra un lado de la cadera.

—Eso es —exclamó Edward—. Mira cuánto me gustas.

Bella sintió que se ponía colorada. El calor que sentía en el clítoris se intensificó. Edward retrocedió un paso y descargó la pala una vez tras otra con un sonido seco. Cuando por fin le llegó la hora al último golpe, Bella sentía que le ardía el trasero.

—No te muevas —le susurró Edward, quizá porque había notado que le temblaban las piernas.

La sujetó con más fuerza del hombro. Posó la pala sobre el irritado culo de Bella como si estuviera calculando la trayectoria del último golpe, la levantó bien alto y la dejó caer.

Se le escapó un grito descontrolado al sentir el último impacto. Su cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante, pero él la sujetó de nuevo.

—Chis —la tranquilizó Edward—. Esta parte se ha acabado.

Bella gritó con un hilo de voz al sentir que giraba la pala y empezaba a frotarle el trasero, al rojo vivo, con la piel de visón. La sensación era increíble. El cosquilleo del clítoris se había convertido en un dolor que se expandía. Anhelaba poder tocarse, aplicar presión en aquel punto tan mágico. ¿La excitación que sentía era producto de la pala de Edward o de la crema estimulante que le había puesto? Solo con pensar en su dedo, largo y grueso, extendiéndole la crema por el clítoris fue suficiente para arrancarle un gemido de placer. Se sentía como si tuviera fiebre. De repente, Edward dejó de acariciarla con la piel de visón y le pidió que se irguiera, tirando de ella con la mano que aún tenía sobre su hombro.

Bella se volvió hacia él. Se sentía extraña… mareada… excitada. Edward ya no tenía la pala en la mano. Se quedó allí, frente a él, sintiéndose apabullada, mientras él le apartaba con delicadeza el pelo de la cara.

—Lo has hecho increíblemente bien, Bella. Mejor de lo que jamás habría soñado — murmuró, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares—. ¿Estás llorando porque te ha dolido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, preciosa?

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Además, aunque hubiera podido, tampoco habría sabido qué decir.

Edward tomó la barbilla de Bella entre sus manos. Bella había sido obesa casi toda su vida y era muy alta para ser una mujer, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentirse enorme y desgarbada. Pero Edward era mucho más grande que ella. A su lado, se sentía pequeña, delicada… femenina. De pronto se dio cuenta de que a Edward le temblaban las manos.

—Edward, estás temblando —susurró.

—Lo sé. Imagino que será de tanto contenerme. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no doblarte ahora mismo y follarte a lo bestia.

Sorprendida, Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Él se dio cuenta y cerró los suyos un instante, como si se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

—Me gustaría azotarte sobre mis rodillas. Me encantaría que te tumbaras sobre mi regazo, a merced de mi voluntad. Pero estás muy tierna. Si la pala te ha parecido demasiado, no insistiré con que sigamos.

—No. Quiero seguir —murmuró ella con la voz ronca y lo miró a los ojos. «Quiero complacerte, Edward.»

Él parpadeó, sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas con el pulgar, estudiándola con detenimiento.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, en un tono resignado—. Pero primero acércate al fuego.

Bella lo siguió, pero él se dirigió hacia el lavabo.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Bella esperó junto a la chimenea. El calor que desprendía el fuego se mezcló con el que emanaba de su cuerpo, creando una extraña sensación de lasitud y excitación. Edward volvió del lavabo con un peine en la mano.

—Permíteme que te peine junto al fuego para que se te seque el pelo.

Ella lo miró atónita, y él le devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

—Tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes para calmarme un poco.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y, cuando se lo pidió, se colocó de espaldas a él. La sensación paradójica de relajación y intensa expectación creció cuando Edward le dividió el pelo en mechones y fue peinándolos uno a uno, deslizando el peine con una cadencia lenta y sensual. De pronto la cabeza se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Tienes sueño? —murmuró Edward a su espalda. Su sola voz parecía suficiente para que sintiera un cosquilleo en los pezones. El cálido hormigueo del clítoris se intensificaba por momentos. Maldito sueño.

—No, en realidad no. Es que es muy agradable.

Edward deslizaba el peine de la base del cabello hasta las puntas aún mojadas, que casi le llegaban a la cintura.

—Nunca había visto un pelo como el tuyo. Caoba —musitó en voz baja. Le acarició el trasero, provocándole un escalofrío, y, antes de dejar el peine sobre la mesa, exhaló como si lo hubieran derrotado—. Hasta aquí el intento de calmarme. Será mejor que continuemos. Sígueme.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá, tomó asiento en el cojín central con las piernas levemente separadas y bajó la mirada hasta su regazo a modo de orden silenciosa.

El subconsciente de Bella regresó a la realidad hecho una fiera. Estaba desnuda y él vestido, y además no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer. De pronto vio que la erección de Edward presionaba la tela de sus pantalones, extendiéndose en paralelo a su muslo izquierdo, y tuvo que tragar saliva. Sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, casi como si estuviera hipnotizada, Bella se colocó sobre el sofá a cuatro patas, formando un puente sobre los muslos de él, y fue bajando. Edward la sujetó por la cintura para situarla donde él quería.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en posición, la curva inferior de sus pechos quedó descansando sobre la parte externa del muslo izquierdo de Edward, el trasero sobre el derecho y la barriga sobre los dos. Él deslizó la mano hacia la cadera y el trasero, y Bella notó que el pene de Edward se movía contra sus costillas.

—Esta es la posición exacta en la que te pondrás cuando quiera azotarte sobre las rodillas. ¿Lo has entendido? —le preguntó, acariciándole el trasero con una mano cálida. Bella aún notaba la zona muy sensible debido a la pala, aunque no le resultaba desagradable.

—Sí —respondió ella, asintiendo al mismo tiempo. El pelo le cayó sobre la cara.

—Una cosa más —continuó Edward. Le apartó la melena con cuidado, se la pasó sobre el hombro y luego le empujó suavemente la cabeza para que apoyara la frente en la suave tela del sofá—. A menudo te vendaré los ojos cuando te azote. Quiero que estés totalmente concentrada en mi mano, en las sensaciones del castigo… en mi excitación. De momento, mantén la cabeza agachada y cierra los ojos.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció sobre su regazo. Él se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

—¿Qué te has excitado?

—Su… supongo que sí —respondió ella confundida. Y decía la verdad. Al oír sus palabras, un intenso deseo la había atravesado como una puñalada. ¿Por qué sería?—. Debe de ser la crema — murmuró.

Edward volvió a acariciarle el trasero.

—Esperemos que sea más que eso —musitó, y en su voz se adivinaba una sonrisa—. Ahora no te muevas o te azotaré más fuerte.

Levantó la mano y le golpeó la nalga derecha, luego la izquierda y luego otra vez la derecha en una rápida sucesión. El sonido seco de la mano sobre la piel resonó en la cabeza de Bella, incluso cuando los azotes cesaron. Tuvo que morderse un labio para reprimir un gemido. Era evidente que Edward sabía lo que se hacía; los golpes eran precisos, firmes, rápidos pero administrados sin prisa. Le propinó otra tanda de azotes, cubriendo toda la extensión de las nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos. La sensación era distinta a la de la pala. La mano de Edward despertaba un calor que iba en aumento, aunque más lentamente, y que se extendía por toda la piel. Bella pronto descubrió dónde le gustaba más azotarla: en la curva inferior que dibujaba el trasero, justo antes de llegar a los muslos. Cada vez que la golpeaba ahí, podía sentir el movimiento de su pene contra las costillas y la forma en que se le tensaban los músculos de las piernas. Edward tenía la mano tan caliente como ella la piel. Su pene también irradiaba calor a través de la tela de los pantalones.

Le propinó un azote en la curva inferior del trasero y luego, sin previo aviso, le sujetó las dos nalgas y le levantó la cadera para frotar contra ella la entrepierna. El gemido tembloroso de Bella se mezcló con el gruñido animal de Edward. La presión convirtió la sensación de calor que sentía en el clítoris en un potente estallido. Se sintió mareada, casi febril, como si estuviera quemándose desde dentro. Ansiaba colocarse encima de él para sentir presión en el clítoris, saltar sobre su pene como una salvaje. Edward bajó la cadera y siguió azotándola. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, después de una rápida sucesión de golpes, y volvió a cubrirle el trasero con las dos manos, Bella sintió que perdía el control.

—Edward… no. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto —murmuró, retorciéndose sobre su regazo.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, sin dejar de apretarle las nalgas.

—¿Es demasiado doloroso? —le preguntó con la voz crispada.

—No. No puedo seguir aquí quieta. Me estoy abrasando.

Durante unos segundos, que a Bella se le hicieron interminables, Edward no se movió. De pronto, le quitó las manos del trasero y las deslizó entre las piernas. Bella gimió en una agonía insoportable al sentir las puntas de sus dedos rozándole la parte externa del sexo. Bajo su cuerpo, el miembro de Edward cobró vida de nuevo.

—Dios… estás empapada —oyó que murmuraba Edward.

Parecía sorprendido. Bella estaba demasiado excitada para avergonzarse… Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir una mano sobre el hombro, urgiéndola a levantarse.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó Edward con voz severa.

Oh, no. ¿Le había hecho enfadar otra vez?, pensó, y se puso de rodillas con su ayuda.

—Siéntate a horcajadas encima de mí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció, y la melena, ya casi seca, se le derramó como una cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Edward le puso las manos en la cadera y le hizo posar el trasero, aún ardiendo, sobre sus muslos. Luego le apartó el pelo detrás de los hombros y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Clavó la mirada en ellos y arrugó ligeramente el labio superior, como un animal que gruñe.

—Mira esto —dijo, casi sin aliento—. Tienes los pezones casi tan rojos como el culo. —Desvió la mirada hasta la cara de Bella—. Igual que las mejillas… y que los labios. Has disfrutado con tu castigo, preciosa, y no sabes cuánto me complace eso. Va a ser increíble follarme tu coño empapado.

El sexo de Bella se contrajo de una forma dolorosa. Edward le rodeó el torso con las manos y bajó la cabeza, acercando los pechos a él. Bella se puso tensa, lista para la cálida y deliciosa sensación de vacío que había sentido en el gimnasio de su piso cuando le había chupado los pezones. Sin embargo, Edward frunció ligeramente los labios y le besó un pezón y luego el otro.

—Son tan perfectos —susurró, y empezó a mover las manos con rapidez.

De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y sintió que se excitaba por momentos. Edward deslizó la punta de uno de los pezones entre sus labios, lo chupó levemente y luego lo lamió.

Bella sentía un intenso hormigueo en el clítoris. Era incapaz de controlarse. Se movió sobre el regazo de Edward y se sujetó a su cabeza con un gemido gutural y salvaje. Él levantó la mirada.

—Tranquila —dijo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes rezumaban deseo.

Movió una mano y la deslizó primero por el vientre y luego entre sus labios cremosos. Bella reprimió un gemido. Le tocó el clítoris; eso fue todo, un simple roce.

Suficiente para hacerla estallar como un cartucho de dinamita.

La inundó un placer tan intenso que ni siquiera sabía lo que se hacía. Edward siguió acariciándole el clítoris unos segundos mientras el clímax retumbaba en su interior. Luego, a lo lejos, creyó oírle maldecir antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo como si quisiera absorber las réplicas del orgasmo. Bella estaba temblando, a merced de un placer inconmensurable.

Edward movió la mano y ella gritó al sentir que le introducía un dedo por la vagina.

Un segundo después, estaba tumbada encima del sofá junto a Edward y él la observaba desde arriba mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Se quedó petrificada. No era una pregunta, sino una acusación.

—No —respondió, jadeando. ¿Por qué la miraba así?—. Ya te lo dije.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Edward.

—Exactamente, ¿cuándo me dijiste que eras virgen, Bella? Porque, para ser sincero, dudo que me olvidara de un dato tan importante —le espetó.

—Ahí… antes de entrar en el dormitorio, esta noche —dijo ella, señalando como una tonta hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Me preguntaste si había hecho esto alguna vez y yo te dije…

—Quería decir si alguna vez habías dejado que un hombre te castigara, te dominara, no que te… follara —murmuró Edward con dureza. Se levantó y empezó a pasear arriba y abajo frente a la chimenea, pasándose los dedos por su pelo corto. Parecía un poco fuera de sí.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

—Sabía que esto era un error —murmuró él—. ¿A quién creía que estaba engañando?

Bella lo miró boquiabierta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Edward pensaba que aquello había sido un error? ¿La estaba rechazando? ¿Ahora? En su conciencia se agolparon imágenes y sensaciones, recuerdos de sí misma y del desenfreno con el que su cuerpo había respondido, de la falta de control y de la necesidad que había sentido.

Y de pronto fue como si volviera a aprender una dolorosa lección de su infancia, una lección que habría hecho bien en recordar aquella noche. No había nada más humillante que expresar los deseos más íntimos, mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, y que esas mismas personas convirtieran esa emoción tan pura, tan sincera, en basura y te la tiraran a la cara.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cogió la manta de cachemira que cubría una esquina del sofá y se cubrió con ella antes de ponerse de pie. Edward se detuvo en seco al verla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le ladró.

—Me voy —respondió ella, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia el lavabo.

—Bella, detente dónde estás —le ordenó; su voz sonaba tranquila… intimidante.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Estaba furiosa, y herida, y ambas emociones formaban un nudo en su garganta.

—Acabas de perder el derecho a darme órdenes —dijo apretando los dientes.

Edward palideció.

Bella se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de evitar que viera cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Edward Cullen ya había presenciado suficiente vulnerabilidad por una noche.

De hecho, había presenciado suficiente para toda una vida.

* * *

**Llego al fin! Seee, se que había dicho que iba a actualizar en la semana, pero pude antes XD**

**Ufff esa zurra si que estuvo buena y Bella como la disfruto, pero veían venir esto? Sii, muchas diran, y ahora que pasara con ese par? **

**Ya veremos! **

**Besos, Lucerito!**

**Mini adelanto:**

_El corazón de Bella amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, como si estuviera en la primera línea de batalla de una guerra que se estaba librando en su interior. Acceder sería un error y lo sabía. Y aun así… _

—_Sí —dijo finalmente. Con cada latido de su corazón, la tensión se hacía más insoportable._

—_¿Y estás de acuerdo con todo lo que he dicho? _

—_Sí. _

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _

—_Mírame, Bella. _

_Ella alzó la vista, inclinando la barbilla con gesto desafiante. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo, buscando algo desconocido. _

—_Una vez te dije que no deberías permitir que tu temperamento afecte a tu capacidad de raciocinio —le dijo con voz dulce. _

_Aquellas palabras la cabrearon más que cualquier otra cosa. _

—_Si crees que soy demasiado joven para tomar las decisiones correctas, entonces no sé por qué me has preguntado —le espetó—. Te he dado una respuesta. Depende de ti si la quieres aceptar o no. Sí —repitió._


	5. Porque me atormentas

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

"**Porque me atormentas"**

Dos días después, Edward Cullen miraba por la ventanilla de su limusina mientras Jacob Black tomaba una calle llena de bonitas casas pareadas de ladrillo. Según uno de sus socios, Riley Biers había heredado la casa que sus difuntos padres, Casey y Fred, tenían allí, aunque seguramente podría habérsela costeado él mismo. La galería de arte funcionaba muy bien. Al parecer, el compañero de piso de Bella tenía un gusto excelente y buen olfato para los negocios, además de un carácter tranquilo y refinado que gustaba a muchos coleccionistas y amantes del arte adinerados.

Edward también había descubierto, y con alivio, que Riley era gay. Tampoco es que me importen mucho las preferencias sexuales de sus compañeros de piso, pensó Edward, justo cuando Jacob detenía el coche. Ya había comprobado en primera persona que no le habían tocado nada que no debieran.

Era él quien había puesto la mano donde no debía, añadió para sí mismo, y la prueba era que, cuando el chófer le abrió la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sintió que le ardía la conciencia por milésima vez al recordar la cara de Bella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio. La había seguido en silencio por el apartamento hacia la salida, deseando poder detenerla pero sabiendo, por el rictus decidido de su hermoso rostro, que era inútil, que no lo escucharía. Estaba furioso con ella por ponerlo en esa situación y consigo mismo por haber visto únicamente lo que le convenía ver.

Sí, era consciente de su inocencia, pero no hasta tal punto. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se marchara. Y que lo hiciera para siempre.

Y sin embargo allí estaba.

Llamó a la puerta de madera pintada de verde oscuro con una extraña sensación de resignada determinación. ¿De dónde salía aquella extraña obsesión por ella? ¿Tenía que ver con el hecho de que Bella lo hubiera cogido desprevenido y pintado en su cuadro, años atrás? La de Bella había sido una posesión breve pero intensa.

Ahora era él quien quería castigarla y poseerla para devolvérsela, para hacerle pagar tan inocente infracción.

Sabía por la señora Tanner que Bella no había vuelto al ático a pintar. Que lo evitara de aquella manera le ponía furioso aunque fuera de forma irracional, y es que la lógica no parecía ayudarlo a controlar sus emociones. Mientras llamaba por segunda vez, todavía no había decidido si estaba allí para disculparse con Bella y asegurarle que nunca más volvería a molestarla con sus atenciones, o si quería convencerla a toda costa para que le dejara tocarla otra vez.

El peso de la incertidumbre, tan rara en él, le estaba afectando de tal manera que incluso Jessica, que solía actuar como un bálsamo calmante en sus momentos de peor humor, se mantenía alejada de su camino como si se tratara de un huracán de categoría cinco.

La puerta principal se abrió y al otro lado apareció un hombre de cabello castaño y mediana estatura, que le dedicó una mirada sombría. Edward sabía que tenía veintiocho años, pero parecía mucho más joven. Seguramente acababa de llegar de la galería, porque iba vestido con un traje gris oscuro.

—He venido a ver a Bella —le informó Edward.

Riley miró ansioso hacia el interior de la casa, pero luego asintió, dio un paso atrás a modo de invitación y lo guió hasta una sala de estar decorada con mucho gusto.

—Ponte cómodo. Voy a ver si Bella está en casa —dijo Riley.

Edward asintió y se desabrochó la chaqueta antes de sentarse. Para entretenerse, cogió un catálogo del cojín que tenía junto a él y prestó atención a los sonidos de la casa; no le pareció distinguir pisadas en la escalera. Las páginas del catálogo estaban dobladas, como si alguien hubiera estado estudiándolo recientemente. Era una relación de cuadros que saldrían a la venta en breve en una casa de subastas local.

Riley apareció de nuevo en el salón un minuto más tarde. Edward levantó la mirada y dejó el catálogo a un lado.

—Dice que está ocupada —dijo Riley, y no parecía muy cómodo en su papel de mensajero.

Edward asintió lentamente. Era lo que esperaba.

—¿Me harías el favor de decirle que aguardaré hasta que no esté ocupada?

Riley tragó saliva y la nuez de su cuello subió y bajó. Volvió a salir de la estancia sin decir una sola palabra y regresó un minuto después, aún sin Bella y con un gesto de disculpa en la cara. Edward le sonrió y se puso en pie.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo, y le ofreció la mano—. Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. No hemos sido debidamente presentados.

—Riley Biers —respondió, estrechándole la mano.

—¿Te importa sentarte conmigo mientras espero? —preguntó Edward.

Riley parecía un tanto perplejo ante la idea de que Edward se quedara, pero era demasiado educado para decir nada al respecto. Se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesita de café.

—Entiendo por qué está molesta conmigo —dijo Edward, cruzando las piernas y cogiendo de nuevo el catálogo.

—No está molesta.

Edward levantó la mirada al oír las palabras de Riley.

—Está furiosa. Y dolida. Nunca la había visto así.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que el pinchazo que le había provocado la sinceridad de Riley se desvaneciera. Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio.

—La traté de una manera indebida —admitió Edward finalmente.

—Pues entonces deberías sentirte avergonzado —replicó Riley, y la ira resonó en su voz tranquila.

Edward recordó que él mismo les había dicho algo parecido a Riley y a los otros dos compañeros de piso de Bella la noche del estudio de tatuajes.

—Y lo estoy —dijo Edward.

Escuchó con atención sus pensamientos y enseguida cerró los ojos al descubrir que le hablaban de la frescura de Bella la otra noche, de su dulzura. El recuerdo de su sexo se le había incrustado en el cerebro como un virus y se volvía más vívido cada vez que intentaba deshacerse de él: el vello sedoso y cobrizo asomando entre sus tersos y pálidos muslos; los labios, generosos y tiernos; la entrada a la vagina más prieta y perfecta que jamás hubiera tocado. Recordaba cómo la había azotado y cuánto había disfrutado haciéndolo… Y ella también.

—Desgraciadamente —continuó—, la vergüenza no bastó para mantenerme alejado de ella, y empiezo a pensar que nada habría conseguido hacerlo.

Riley parecía sorprendido. Carraspeó y se puso en pie.

—Creo que voy a ir a ver qué tal va Bella con el… proyecto en el que está trabajando.

—No te molestes. Ya no está aquí —murmuró Edward.

Riley, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, se detuvo junto a la silla de Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se ha escapado por la puerta trasera hará unos veinte minutos, si no estoy equivocado — respondió Edward, ausente, mientras pasaba las páginas del catálogo. Aprovechó el aparente desconcierto de Riley para sostenerlo en alto—. ¿Es tuyo?

Riley asintió.

—Ya veo lo que has estado mirando. ¿Cuándo lo pintó Bella?

Riley parpadeó y consiguió serenarse.

—Hace unos dos años. Lo vendí en Biers el año pasado y me emocioné al ver que volvía al mercado en esa subasta estatal. Me gustaría recuperarlo, venderlo por el precio que la pieza merece y darle a Bella los beneficios extra. —Frunció el ceño—. En estos últimos años, ha tenido que vender muchos de sus cuadros y siempre a cambio de prácticamente nada. Cuando pienso qué habrá sido de un par de los que se deshizo antes de que nos conociéramos… Cuando todavía no éramos amigos, Bella se pasó muchos años viviendo al día. Quizá no he podido vender su obra al precio que merece, debido a que es relativamente desconocida, pero al menos le conseguí más que el precio de una bolsa del supermercado. —Señaló el catálogo con la cabeza—. Si logro hacerme con esa pieza en particular, estoy seguro de que podré venderla por muy buen precio. Bella está empezando a labrarse un nombre en los círculos artísticos. Estoy convencido de que el premio que ganó en tu empresa y el reconocimiento que ha obtenido por ello la han ayudado mucho.

Edward se levantó y se abrochó los botones de la americana.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que tu ayuda con su trabajo también. Has sido un buen amigo para ella. ¿Tienes una tarjeta? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos, pero ahora mismo llego tarde a una reunión.

Al principio, Riley parecía indeciso, pero luego se llevó una mano al bolsillo con el gesto de quien tiene que confesar algo grave a la persona a la que quiere.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, y cogió la tarjeta.

—Bella es una persona maravillosa. Creo… creo que lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras alejado de ella.

Edward estudió la expresión ansiosa aunque decidida de Riley durante unos segundos con los ojos entornados. Riley, incómodo, apartó la mirada. El amigo de Bella veía mucho más con aquellos ojos dulces de lo que seguramente les contaba a sus clientes forrados de billetes. Al compararse, Edward se sintió incómodo consigo mismo por su falta de decencia.

—Sin duda tienes toda la razón —le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, incapaz de disimular una nota de resignación en la voz—. Y si fuera un hombre mejor, seguiría tu consejo.

**ӜӜӜ**

Así estaban las cosas: tenía que trabajar como una ladrona, en plena noche. La pintura la había llamado de nuevo, a pesar de las circunstancias insostenibles que la rodeaban.

Bella mezcló los colores muy rápido, usando el brillo de una pequeña lámpara que había colocado sobre la mesa para poder ver, y desesperada por capturar el matiz del cielo de medianoche justo antes de que la luz empezara a cambiar. El resto de la estancia estaba sumida en la oscuridad, lo que le permitía ver mejor los brillantes edificios recortados sobre el fondo de terciopelo de la noche. De pronto, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta del estudio, esperando tensa y con el corazón latiéndole en las orejas en medio de aquel silencio tan inquietante. Era como si las sombras se materializaran al fondo de la estancia y engañaran a sus ojos con formas extrañas. La señora Tanner le había asegurado que aquella noche estaría sola en el ático. Edward estaba en Berlín y ella aprovecharía para visitar a una amiga en las afueras.

Aun así, no se había sentido ni un segundo a solas desde el momento en que había bajado del ascensor y pisado el terreno de Edward.

¿Una persona viva podía impregnar una casa con su presencia, como si fuera un fantasma? Era como si Edward estuviera presente en el lujoso ático, y en su cabeza, incluso en su piel, provocándole un cosquilleo como si alguien invisible la tocara.

Estúpida, se reprendió Bella, acercándose al lienzo y trazando una sucesión de enérgicas pinceladas. Ya habían pasado cuatro noches desde el día en que había estado desnuda y expuesta en el dormitorio de Edward. Él había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella llamándola en numerosas ocasiones, y luego estaba el vergonzoso episodio en su casa, en el que Bella se había visto obligada a huir por la puerta de atrás como una idiota. La idea de volver a verlo le resultaba insoportable… incluso le daba miedo.

«Te asusta lo que pueda pasar si le vuelves a ver, si oyes de nuevo su voz. Tienes miedo de acabar suplicándole como una imbécil que acabe lo que empezó la otra noche.»

Su brazo trazó una línea en el aire, delante del lienzo. Jamás. Nunca suplicaría a alguien tan arrogante como Edward.

De repente, se le erizó el vello de los brazos y miró otra vez por encima del hombro. No vio ni oyó nada fuera de lo normal, de modo que volvió a concentrarse en el cuadro. No debería haber regresado al ático, pero tenía que acabar aquella pieza. Si no, nunca conseguiría descansar tranquila, y no porque Edward la hubiera pagado: cuando llevaba un cuadro en la sangre, no conseguía recuperar la libertad hasta que estaba terminado.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que concentrarse. El fantasma de Edward —sus propios fantasmas— convertía la tarea en un auténtico reto.

«Te quedaste quieta como una idiota mientras te golpeaba con una pala; te tumbaste sobre su regazo completamente desnuda, y le dejaste que te azotara como si fueras una niña.»

La vergüenza inundó su conciencia. ¿Tan desesperada estaba, tras pasar buena parte de su vida con sobrepeso, porque un hombre como Edward se sintiera atraído por ella, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar hasta la dignidad? ¿Por qué, si no, se había dejado humillar aquella noche? ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado si Edward Cullen le hubiera dicho que sí, que lo deseaba?

Aquellos pensamientos la mortificaban. Trasladó la angustia al cuadro y al final encontró la codiciada zona de concentración creativa que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando. Una hora más tarde, dejó a un lado la paleta de colores y limpió el exceso de pintura del pincel. Se frotó el hombro para aliviar la tensión del movimiento constante. Sus amigos siempre se sorprendían cuando les confesaba hasta qué punto era físicamente agotador pintar un cuadro de aquellas dimensiones.

De pronto, sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y su mano se detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta.

Edward llevaba una camisa blanca que destacaba entre las sombras y el resto de su indumentaria, más oscura. No llevaba americana y se había recogido las mangas. El oro del reloj de pulsera brillaba en la oscuridad. Bella permaneció inmóvil, como si estuviera en un sueño.

—Pintas como si te poseyera un demonio.

—Lo dices como si supieras qué se siente —respondió ella con la voz tensa.

—Creo que sabes que sí.

La imagen de Edward caminando solo por las calles desiertas de la ciudad se materializó de repente en su cabeza. Destrozó la ola de compasión y de sentimientos que aquel recuerdo siempre evocaba en ella.

Bajó la mano del hombro dolorido y se volvió hacia él.

—La señora Tanner me ha dicho que esta noche estarías en Berlín.

—He tenido que volver antes por una emergencia.

Bella lo observó en silencio durante un instante, incapaz de decir una sola palabra y admirando la belleza de las luces de los rascacielos reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Ya veo —consiguió decir al fin, dándole la espalda otra vez—. En ese caso, me voy.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas evitarme?

—¿Mientras vivas? —respondió ella rápidamente.

Había percibido una nota airada en la voz de Edward y eso había actuado como una cerilla, encendiendo su propia furia y su confusión. Pasó junto a él como una exhalación con la cabeza agachada, pero él la interceptó sujetándola del brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

—Suéltame. —Su voz sonaba rabiosa, pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada porque notaba que estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas. ¿No era suficientemente malo volver a verlo como para que encima tuviera que ser espiándola de aquella manera y pillándola desprevenida?—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Lo haría si pudiera, te lo aseguro —respondió él con una voz gélida como la escarcha invernal.

Bella se retorció intentando escapar, pero la tenía bien cogida. Tiró de ella, y Bella se encontró de repente con la cara hundida en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

—Lo siento, Bella. De verdad que lo siento.

Por un momento, su voluntad cedió y se apoyó en él por completo, aceptando su fuerza y su calidez. Su cuerpo se estremeció de emoción. Se concentró en la sensación de su mano acariciándole lentamente el pelo. Más tarde, cuando analizara este breve lapso de tiempo, se daría cuenta de que la clave había sido el tono de su voz. Edward parecía tan perdido y tan desesperado como ella misma. No era el malo de la historia, pensó Bella. Aquella noche no la había humillado para mostrarle un destello de deseo en estado puro.

Estaba furiosa con él porque no quería estar con ella, al menos no lo suficiente como para pasar por alto su falta de experiencia.

Sintió que una vorágine de emociones se arremolinaba en su pecho e intentó apartarse de él. El peso del deseo que sentía se le hacía insoportable. Edward la soltó lentamente, pero la mantuvo dentro del círculo que dibujaban sus brazos.

Bella bajó la cabeza y se enjugó las mejillas, negándose a levantar la mirada.

—Bella…

—No digas nada más, por favor —dijo ella.

—No soy hombre para ti. Quiero que eso quede bien claro.

—De acuerdo. Claro como el agua.

—No me interesa el tipo de relación que una chica de tu edad, experiencia, inteligencia y talento merece. Lo siento.

Bella sintió que se le contraía el corazón al oír aquellas palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que Edward tenía razón. Era absurdo pensar de otra manera. No estaba hecho para ella, ¿acaso no era evidente? Riley llevaba días diciendo exactamente lo mismo. Clavó una mirada ausente en el bolsillo de la camisa de Edward. Quería escapar de allí, quería permanecer allí entre las sombras del estudio, en los brazos de Edward. Él la sujetó de la barbilla y tiró hacia arriba para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, descubrió una ligera mueca en su rostro.

Se apartó de él de golpe, horrorizada ante la expresión de pena que había creído captar en sus ojos, pero él la sujetó por el antebrazo y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

—En lo que se refiere a mujeres, soy un hombre horrible —le espetó—. Se me olvidan las fechas señaladas y las citas. Soy bruto. Lo único que realmente me interesa es el sexo… y salirme con la mía —añadió con crudeza, sorprendiendo a Bella, que lo miraba boquiabierta—. Para mí, el trabajo lo es todo. No puedo perder el control de mi empresa. No pienso permitirlo. Yo soy así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas en contarme todo esto? Es más, ¿por qué has venido aquí siquiera?

El rostro y la mandíbula de Edward se tensaron, como si intentara contenerse y no escupir alguna respuesta fuera de tono.

—Porque no podía mantenerme alejado.

Bella vaciló un instante, confundida. El recuerdo de lo mal que se había sentido hacía apenas unas noches la golpeó de nuevo y le aclaró las ideas.

—Si no puedes mantenerte alejado, tendrás que encontrar a otra artista o trasladar mi lugar de trabajo.

—Bella, no vuelvas a dejarme plantado —le dijo Edward, intimidándola con el tono de su voz.

Pero Bella echó mano de la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**ӜӜӜ**

Unas noches más tarde, el dolor seguía presente, pero Bella había conseguido dosificarlo… contenerlo en el interior de su mente y de su espíritu. Los momentos más dolorosos eran cuando sonaba el teléfono y descubría que era Edward intentando hablar con ella. Ignorar aquellas llamadas le suponía tal esfuerzo que ni siquiera era capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Los sábados por la noche le resultaba mucho más fácil ignorar aquel intenso dolor que le oprimía el corazón. Eran los días en que trabajaba como camarera en el High Jinks, y estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo de acordarse de Edward, o del cuadro, o de arrepentirse, porque el local se ponía a tope a eso de las dos de la madrugada. El High Jinks era la última parada en la ruta de los bares de Wicker Park-Bucktown. Los clientes solían ser profesionales liberales y antiguos estudiantes. Mientras otros locales cerraban a las dos, las tres o, como mucho, las cuatro, el High Jinks permanecía abierto hasta las cinco de la madrugada todos los sábados, y entre la clientela había adictos a la fiesta y bebedores empedernidos. Los sábados la dejaban exhausta y ponían a prueba su paciencia, pero Bella siempre se negaba a dejar escapar una oportunidad de trabajo; las propinas triplicaban la suma que habría ganado cualquier otro día de la semana.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la zona de la barra reservada a los camareros y le cantó el pedido al propietario, Embry Call, un tipo que solía comportarse como un viejo cascarrabias, pero que, cuando quería, podía ser tierno como un osito de peluche.

—Vas a tener que decirle a Anthony que los retenga en la puerta —gritó por encima de la música y del jaleo reinante—. Creo que hemos llenado el aforo.

Tomó un sorbo del agua con gas que siempre guardaba junto a las neveras y se inclinó sobre la barra cuando Embry le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera decirle algo importante.

—Necesito que vayas hasta la esquina y compres todo el zumo de limón que tengan en las estanterías —gritó Embry, refiriéndose a una tienda cercana que no cerraba en toda la noche—. El idiota de Liam se ha olvidado de pedir zumo de limón y no paran de pedirme sidecars.

Bella suspiró. Los pies la estaban matando y la idea de recorrer cinco manzanas hasta la tienda no se le antojaba precisamente tentadora. Sin embargo, sería agradable respirar el aire fresco del otoño durante unos minutos y, entre tanta música, darles un respiro a sus oídos…

Asintió y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—¿Le digo a Kristie que se ocupe de mis mesas? —gritó.

Embry le indicó con un gesto que no se preocupara, que ya se ocuparía él de todo. Bella cogió los dos billetes de veinte que le dio de la caja registradora y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

En las estanterías de la tienda solo quedaban cuatro botellas de zumo de limón. El dependiente que cabeceaba tras el mostrador se despertó lo suficiente para localizar otra botella en el almacén. Mientras regresaba al High Jinks unos minutos más tarde, cargada con la bolsa de la compra, se dio cuenta de que la acera estaba llena de gente que se dirigía hacia sus coches. ¿De dónde habrán salido?, pensó Bella desconcertada, cuando llegó a la manzana en la que estaba situado el High Jinks. Se detuvo en la esquina y vio a unas veinte personas más saliendo del bar, y la pesada puerta de madera del local cerrándose tras ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado en el High Jinks? —preguntó a un trio de chicos con los que se cruzó.

—Fuego en el almacén —respondió uno de ellos, y por el tono de su voz era evidente que no le había hecho gracia tener que poner fin a la noche prematuramente por razones de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bella, pero los chicos pasaron junto a ella y siguieron caminando.

Corrió hacia el bar, asustada. No olía a humo ni se oían las sirenas de los bomberos. El portero, Anthony, no estaba por ninguna parte cuando abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro del local.

No había nadie.

Se detuvo en la entrada, boquiabierta. El bar, que hacía apenas veinte minutos estaba lleno hasta la bandera, ahora se encontraba completamente vacío y en silencio. ¿Acababa de entrar en la dimensión desconocida?

Captó movimiento detrás de la barra y, para su sorpresa, vio a Embry limpiando tranquilamente los vasos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Embry? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba. ¿Era posible que se hubiera quedado allí tan tranquilo mientras el fuego se propagaba por el almacén?

Su jefe levantó la mirada y dejó sobre la barra el vaso de cerveza que tenía entre las manos.

—Estaba esperando a que volvieras —respondió, secándose las manos con un trapo—. Me voy a mi oficina. Así podréis tener un poco de intimidad.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Embry señaló por encima del hombro de Bella a modo de explicación. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó petrificada al ver a Edward sentado junto a una de las mesas, con sus largas piernas dobladas delante de él. Una de las paredes divisorias del local lo había mantenido oculto a su entrada. Al verlo, el corazón le dio el vuelco, como siempre. A pesar de la sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que esta vez llevaba vaqueros y de que se podía apreciar la sombra de unas zapatillas. No parecía él, se le veía un poco dejado y rodeado por un aura de peligro… y aun así resultaba insoportablemente sexy. ¿Habría estado recorriendo las calles en solitario como en la noche del cuadro?

Edward la inmovilizó con la mirada mientras esperaba pacientemente.

—Quiere hablar contigo en privado —dijo Embry en voz baja desde el otro lado de la barra—, y lo debe de querer un montón. Lo siento si a ti no te apetece, pero es la clase de persona a la que un tipo como yo no puede resistirse.

—Es a su dinero a lo que no puedes resistirte —murmuró Bella irónicamente entre dientes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz para que pudiera olvidarlo por completo? ¿Se había tomado la molestia de cerrar el bar solo porque quería hablar con ella?

«Nunca te olvidarás de él, ¿a quién crees que estás engañando?», se preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar el zumo de limón sobre la barra. Embry respondió a su ceño fruncido con una mirada significativa. «¿Qué querías que hiciera?», parecía decir y se alejó en dirección a su despacho. Bella era incapaz de imaginar el dinero que había pagado Edward a su jefe para que desalojara el local la noche más lucrativa de la semana.

Se tomó su tiempo para sacar las botellas de la bolsa y colocarlas alineadas sobre la barra. Durante el rato que duró el proceso, no dejó de sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en su nuca, pero decidió que bien podía esperar unos minutos. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco podía tener todo lo que deseaba.

«¿Ha vaciado todo el local solo para hablar conmigo?»

Le costó silenciar la nota de emoción que teñía la voz de su conciencia. Cuando ya no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer para evitarlo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

—De visita por el extrarradio, ¿eh? ¿No crees que estás yendo un poco lejos para convencerme de que tú nunca rechazas el servicio de una camarera de cócteles? —le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba.

—No he venido para que me sirvas. Esta noche no.

Al oír aquella provocación, Bella clavó la mirada en los ojos de él, esperando encontrar diversión al saberse desafiado, pero en su lugar encontró fatiga y… ¿resignación? ¿En Edward Cullen?

—Siéntate —le ordenó con un hilo de voz.

Bella obedeció y ambos se observaron en silencio por un momento. Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Edward se estaba comportando como un idiota, echando a cientos de personas del bar y cerrando el local para poder verla cuando a él le convenía, así que tendría que ser él quien rompiera el silencio, porque ella no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—No funcionará —dijo Edward—. Sé que te haré daño. Sé que lo más probable es que acabes odiándome… incluso temiéndome, pero ni siquiera por este motivo soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ti. Necesito poseerte, completamente, cuantas veces lo desee… sea cual sea el precio.

Ella se concentró durante unos segundos en el latido de su corazón, que resonaba en sus oídos, mientras intentaba serenarse. ¿Cómo podía estar tan furiosa con un hombre y al mismo tiempo desearlo tanto como si fuera una necesidad biológica, algo así como respirar?

—No estoy a la venta —respondió finalmente.

—Lo sé. El costo al que me refiero no puede pagarse con dinero.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón azul marino de manga corta. El Rolex había desaparecido de su muñeca. Bella recordaba la primera vez que le había visto las manos y los antebrazos, extraordinariamente musculosos. El efecto era el mismo que ahora o incluso peor, porque ya sabía qué podía hacer con ellos.

—Sospecho que perderé una parte del alma si me involucro contigo en esto. De algún modo ya lo he hecho al venir a verte esta noche. —Hablaba muy concentrado, sin apartar la mirada de la de ella —. También sé que me llevaré una parte de ti.

—Eso no lo sabes —respondió Bella, a pesar de sospechar que tenía razón—. ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que me harás daño?

—Por muchas razones —dijo Edward, con tanta seguridad que a ella se le encogió el corazón—. Ya te he dicho una: soy un maniático del control. ¿Sabías que cuando puse a la venta Cullen Technology Worldwide, me ofrecieron el puesto de director general? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la exitosa compañía dedicada a las redes sociales que él mismo había fundado y construido para luego venderla—. Fue muy tentador, pero al final rechacé la oferta. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Porque no podías soportar la idea de que un consejo de administración pudiera vetar tus decisiones? —preguntó ella irritada—. Siempre tienes que poseer el control absoluto, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Veo que me comprendes mejor de lo que me imaginaba. —¿Por qué su sonrisa era amarga y complaciente al mismo tiempo?—. Te diré algo más que deberías saber. Una vez estuve con una virgen. Se quedó embarazada y acabé casándome con ella. Fue un desastre. Ella no podía soportar mi carácter controlador, y no estoy hablando únicamente del dormitorio, aunque eso ya salió fatal por sí mismo. Estaba convencida de que yo era un pervertido de la peor calaña.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. A juzgar por la intensidad de su mirada, no había duda de que decía la verdad.

—¿Qué pasó con el bebé? —preguntó, intentando procesar aquella información tan inesperada sobre la vida de Edward Cullen.

—Katrina acabó perdiéndolo. Según ella, fue por mi culpa.

Bella lo miró fijamente y vio en su rostro una expresión de desdén, mezclado con un destello de ansiedad en los ojos. Parecía muy seguro de que la tal Katrina estaba equivocada respecto a él. Y sin embargo… la semilla de la duda seguía presente.

—Hacia el final del matrimonio, mi esposa me temía. Creo que me consideraba la personificación del mismísimo diablo y parte de razón no le faltaba, aunque el problema principal era que yo era un imbécil. Un imbécil de veintidós años.

—Y yo de veintitrés —replicó Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño y la expresión de su rostro se enfrió. Era evidente que no había entendido lo que ella quería decir. De pronto, Bella supo qué estaba a punto de decirle Edward y también qué debía responder ella. Edward apretó los labios.

—Para que quede claro: quiero poseerte sexualmente. Hasta la última consecuencia y en mis términos. A cambio te ofrezco placer y experiencia, nada más. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad al oír las palabras que esperaba y temía.

—Por como lo dices, parece que lo único que quieres es acabar con esto para olvidarte de mí.

—Quizá tengas razón.

—Eso no es muy halagador, Edward —respondió ella. Parecía fuera de sus casillas cuando en realidad se sentía herida.

—No he venido aquí a halagarte los oídos. Intentaré que la experiencia sea tan rica y variada como me sea posible, pero lo que no voy a hacer es ofrecerte falsas promesas. Al menos en eso te respeto —añadió con un hilo de voz.

—Y esta experiencia de la que hablas, ¿terminará cuando tú te canses?

—Sí, o cuando tú quieras, claro.

—¿Y eso cuándo pasará? ¿Después de una noche? ¿De dos?

Su sonrisa era cuanto menos desalentadora.

—Sospecho que necesitaré algo más de tiempo para sacarte de mi cabeza, bastante más. Pero, repito, nada de esto es cien por cien seguro. ¿Lo entiendes?

El corazón de Bella amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, como si estuviera en la primera línea de batalla de una guerra que se estaba librando en su interior. Acceder sería un error y lo sabía. Y aun así…

—Sí —dijo finalmente. Con cada latido de su corazón, la tensión se hacía más insoportable.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con todo lo que he dicho?

—Sí.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Mírame, Bella.

Ella alzó la vista, inclinando la barbilla con gesto desafiante. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo, buscando algo desconocido.

—Una vez te dije que no deberías permitir que tu temperamento afecte a tu capacidad de raciocinio —le dijo con voz dulce.

Aquellas palabras la cabrearon más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Si crees que soy demasiado joven para tomar las decisiones correctas, entonces no sé por qué me has preguntado nada —le espetó—. Te he dado una respuesta. Depende de ti si la quieres aceptar o no. Sí —repitió.

Edward cerró los ojos un instante.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con la voz sosegada, y fue como si todo el conflicto que había creído vislumbrar Bella en él hubiera sido producto de la imaginación—. Decidido. El lunes por la mañana tengo una reunión importante en París que no puedo retrasar. Me gustaría salir a primera hora de la mañana.

—Vale —respondió ella, un tanto dubitativa, desconcertada por aquel cambio brusco de tema—. En ese caso… nos vemos a tu regreso.

—No —dijo Edward, y se puso de pie—. Ahora que está todo decidido, no puedo seguir esperando. Quiero que vengas conmigo. ¿Puedes cogerte unos días libres?

¿Lo decía en serio?

—Sí… supongo que sí. Los lunes no tengo clase, pero los martes tengo una. Supongo que no pasará nada por que falte a una clase.

—Perfecto. Te recogeré en tu casa mañana a las siete de la mañana.

—¿Qué me llevo?

—El pasaporte. Lo tienes en regla, ¿no?

Bella asintió.

—El último año de la carrera pasé unos meses en París, estudiando. No creo que haya caducado.

—En ese caso, el pasaporte y tú misma. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo que necesites.

Al oír sus palabras, Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y decidió combatir la sensación mostrándose práctica.

—¿No podemos salir más tarde? Ya son casi las tres de la madrugada.

—No, a las siete. Tengo una agenda que cumplir. Puedes dormir en el avión. De todos modos, yo tengo trabajo pendiente para el trayecto. —Se levantó sin desviar la mirada de la cara de Bella y la dureza de su rostro se suavizó ligeramente—. Tranquila, te quedarás dormida en el avión. Pareces exhausta.

Bella se disponía a decir que él también parecía cansado, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no era así. Toda la fatiga que había creído ver en él al inicio de la conversación se había evaporado…

Ahora que por fin se había salido con la suya.

—Ven aquí, por favor.

Algo en el tono autoritario y tranquilo de su voz le heló la sangre en las venas. Acababa de acceder a dejar de huir de él, y Edward lo sabía. ¿Querría demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre ella?

Bella se acercó poco a poco. Edward le cubrió un lado de la cabeza con la mano, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones de pelo, que se había recogido. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el rostro de ella, esos ojos de ángel caído en los que brillaba una emoción que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de Bella con la suya. Le mordió el labio inferior y ella los separó con una exclamación. De pronto, tenía su lengua dentro de la boca. Podía sentir un calor cada vez más intenso entre las piernas. Dios, aquello sí que podía entenderlo. La sabiduría palidecía ante un deseo de aquella naturaleza. La frescura y la inmediatez de aquella sensación la golpearon con la fuerza de un puñetazo y se le escapó un gemido.

Cuando por fin Edward separó los labios de los suyos, la entrepierna de Bella estaba caliente y empapada.

—Quiero que sepas —dijo él rozando sus labios, sensibles y tembloroso— que habría detenido todo esto si hubiera podido. Te veo dentro de unas horas.

Y la dejó allí, incapaz de respirar hasta que la puerta del bar se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, nuestro Edward se puso los pantalones y la busco, muchas lo pedían y allí esta….. Ahora se van a Paris! Que pasara ahora que Bella accedió a la invitación de Edward?…. Ya veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Mini Adelanto:**

—_Ah, y Bella —la interrumpió Edward, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador._

—_¿Sí? —preguntó ella, y levantó el dedo del botón. _

—_Quítate la ropa, por favor. _

_Durante unos segundos, Bella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. El latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, y quizá él se dio cuenta de su estado de estupefacción porque alzó la vista con expresión serena, expectante. _

—_Te puedes cubrir con la manta mientras duermes. _

—_Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me quite la ropa, si de todas formas voy a estar tapada? —le espetó ella confundida. _

—_Me gusta saber que estás esperándome._

**Lucerito!**


	6. Paris

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

"**Paris"**

Esa noche, Bella se metió en la cama pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Los nervios se lo impedían. Se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador, preparó café, se tomó una taza y un bol de cereales y luego se duchó. Cuando se plantó frente al armario, se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Tenía algo que fuera apropiado para una escapada con Edward Cullen?

Como la respuesta a esa pregunta era un no rotundo, acabó decantándose por sus vaqueros favoritos, un par de botas, una camiseta de tirantes y una túnica verde salvia que le favorecía. Si no podía ir sofisticada, al menos iría bien cómoda. Dedicó un tiempo considerable a alisarse la larga melena —algo que no hacía habitualmente—, y se puso máscara de ojos y un poco de brillo de labios. Cuando terminó, estudió su imagen en el espejo, se encogió de hombros y salió del baño.

Tendría que bastar con aquello.

A pesar de que Edward le había dicho que no necesitaría nada, preparó una mochila con ropa interior, algunas mudas, ropa cómoda para correr, un neceser con lo imprescindible y el pasaporte. Dejó la mochila y el bolso junto a la puerta y entró en la cocina, donde Riley y Tyler estaban sentados a la mesa. Riley siempre se levantaba muy temprano, incluso los domingos, pero Tyler no. Bella recordó que tenía que presentar un proyecto en el trabajo y que se iba a quedar todo el fin de semana trabajando hasta las tantas.

—Qué bien que os he pillado, chicos —les dijo mientras se servía otra taza de café, a pesar de que sabía que no debería beber más; Edward llegaría en cualquier momento y empezaba a tener el estómago revuelto por culpa de los nervios—. Me voy unos días —anunció, dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

—¿Te vas a Ann Arbor? —preguntó Tyler antes de hincar el tenedor en un gofre enorme cubierto de sirope. Los padres de Bella vivían en Ann Arbor, Michigan.

—No —respondió ella, evitando la mirada curiosa de Riley.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vas?

—Mmm… a París.

Tyler dejó de masticar y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta principal. Bella dio un brinco y dejó la taza sobre la encimera de la cocina con tanta energía que se manchó la muñeca de café.

—Os lo explicaré a la vuelta —le aseguró a Riley mientras se limpiaba con un trapo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero Riley se levantó de la mesa antes de que le diera tiempo a desaparecer.

—¿Vas con Cullen?

—Sí —respondió ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se había sentido tan culpable al admitirlo.

—Pues llámame en cuanto puedas —insistió Riley.

—Vale, te llamaré mañana —le prometió ella.

Lo último que vio antes de salir de la cocina fue el gesto de preocupación en la cara de Riley. Mierda. Cuando a Riley le preocupaba algo, solía ser por una buena razón.

¿Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida?

Abrió la puerta principal y, de pronto, todos los pensamientos sobre Riley y su sabiduría frente a su propia estupidez se esfumaron de un plumazo. Edward esperaba frente a la puerta, vestido con unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca con el cuello sin abotonar y una chaqueta con capucha. Estaba para comérselo, y al menos no llevaba uno de sus trajes inmaculados, teniendo en cuenta cómo iba vestida ella.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo con su mirada de ojos verdes.

Ella asintió y cogió la mochila y el bolso.

—No… no sabía qué ponerme —se excusó, y cerró la puerta.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Edward, y le cogió la mochila de las manos. Bajaron la escalera que los separaba de la acera y, cuando él se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió, Bella sintió que se le paraba el corazón—. Estás perfecta.

Acto seguido Edward se dio la vuelta, por suerte para Bella, porque se había puesto roja como un tomate al oír el cumplido.

Cuando llegaron junto al coche, le presentó a su chófer, Jacob Black, un hispano de mediana edad y sonrisa amable. Jacob cogió la mochila de Bella para guardarla en el maletero, mientras Edward le abría la puerta del coche.

Se sentó en uno de esos asientos que son casi como sofás y miró a su alrededor, maravillada por la elegancia de la limusina. Lo que más la impresionó fue lo suave y lo mullido que era el asiento, y el olor: a piel mezclado con el aroma limpio y especiado de Edward. La pantalla del televisor estaba apagada, pero el portátil de Edward descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa, entre los dos asientos de piel. Por los altavoces sonaba música clásica. Bach, los Conciertos de Brandenburgo, reconoció Bella pasados unos segundos. Parecía la elección perfecta para Edward: el hombre y la música poseían la misma precisión matemática y la misma intensidad en el alma. Sobre la mesa, junto al ordenador, había una botella recién abierta de su marca preferida de agua con gas.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Has dormido mucho? —le preguntó cuando estuvo instalado y el coche empezó a avanzar lentamente por la calle.

—Un poco —mintió Bella.

Él asintió, paseando la mirada por su cara.

—Estás muy guapa. Me gusta cómo te queda el cabello así. No te lo sueles alisar, ¿verdad?

Bella sintió que se volvía a poner colorada, esta vez de vergüenza.

—Me lleva demasiado tiempo.

—Tienes mucho cabello —dijo, con una leve sonrisa asomando en los labios. Quizá se había dado cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas—. No te preocupes, no me quejo. Me gusta hasta el último mechón. ¿Te importa si trabajo un rato? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema—. Cuanto más adelante aquí y en el avión, más tiempo tendré luego para dedicártelo.

—Claro —convino ella, un tanto desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

No le importaba que trabajara; al contrario, le gustaba poder admirarlo mientras concentraba toda su atención en alguna otra cosa que no fuera ella. ¿Llevaba gafas? Se acababa de poner unas finas y muy elegantes. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado con tanta destreza que a su lado el administrativo más eficiente habría palidecido de envidia. Qué extraño… Unas manos tan grandes y masculinas como las suyas moviéndose con tanta precisión.

Esas mismas manos serían las que utilizaría para hacerle el amor, y muy pronto. No podía creérselo. Edward Cullen sería el primer amante de su vida.

Notó una sensación cálida y pesada en el bajo vientre y entre las piernas. Tomó un sorbo de agua con gas y se obligó a mirar por la ventana. Decenas de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y la presión que ejercían sobre ella era tal que, cuando ya habían dejado atrás la autopista, la Chicago Skyway, y recorrido varios kilómetros en dirección a Indiana, hubo una que fue incapaz de guardarse para sí misma.

—Edward, ¿adónde vamos?

Él parpadeó y levantó la mirada, y fue como si acabara de despertar de un profundo trance.

—Al aeropuerto en el que duerme mi avión —respondió, mirando por la ventanilla—. Ya casi hemos llegado. —Apretó unos botones en el portátil y bajó la pantalla.

—¿Tienes un avión?

—Sí. Viajo bastante, a veces en el último momento. El avión me resulta muy útil.

Por supuesto, pensó Bella. No estaba dispuesto a esperar por nada.

—Esta noche, cuando estemos en París, quiero enseñarte algo —añadió.

—¿Qué?

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Edward, y en sus labios, firmes y perfectamente dibujados, asomó una pequeña sonrisa.

—En realidad, no me gustan las sorpresas —dijo ella, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su boca.

—Esta te gustará.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y creyó ver en ellos una chispa de humor mezclado con algo más — un calor sofocante, quizá—, y tuvo la sensación de que su cruda declaración acerca de su propio deseo era absolutamente cierto.

Como siempre.

Unos minutos más tarde, miraba boquiabierta por la ventanilla.

—Edward, ¿qué se supone que estamos haciendo? —exclamó, mientras Jacob subía la limusina a una rampa.

—Montarnos en el avión.

La limusina se elevó hasta el interior del moderno jet que esperaba en la pista de despegue del pequeño aeropuerto. Bella se sintió como Jonás adentrándose en la barriga de la ballena.

—No sabía que esto se pudiera hacer.

Lo miró, incapaz de decir nada más, y cuando él se echó a reír, el sonido grave y áspero de su voz le erizó el vello de la nuca y de los brazos. Edward le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y tiró de ella para que se sentara junto a él. Le cubrió la barbilla con la otra mano, tiró hacia arriba y se inclinó para besarla, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Luego deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca; Bella gimió y el beso, que había empezado como algo dulce, se volvió voraz.

De pronto, se oyó el sonido de la puerta de Jacob al cerrarse y Edward levantó la cabeza. El coche se había detenido por completo. Bella alzó la mirada, superada por aquel beso tan inesperado.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y recogió su maletín en el preciso instante en que Jacob llamaba a la puerta y luego la abría. Bella lo siguió al exterior del coche, sintiéndose nerviosa, mareada e increíblemente excitada.

El jet no se parecía a nada que Bella hubiera visto antes. Se montaron en un ascensor que los llevó a un segundo nivel y entraron en un lujoso compartimiento con una barra, un equipo multimedia y una unidad de almacenamiento, un sofá de piel integrado y cuatro enormes butacas abatibles. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de cortinas de telas caras. Aquello no parecía un avión ni por asomo.

Siguió a Edward al interior del compartimiento cogida de su mano.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le preguntó él educadamente.

—No, gracias.

Edward escogió un par de butacas situadas una frente a la otra y separadas por una mesa.

—Siéntate aquí —le dijo, señalando la silla de la izquierda—. Hay un dormitorio, pero preferiría que descansaras aquí. La butaca se reclina por completo, y en ese cajón encontrarás mantas y almohadas —explicó, señalando hacia el armario del equipo multimedia.

—¿Hay una habitación? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose avergonzada solo por pronunciar la palabra.

Edward se sentó en la otra butaca y sacó el portátil y unas carpetas de su maletín.

—Sí —murmuró, levantando la mirada—, pero preferiría que durmieras donde pueda verte. Claro que, si lo prefieres, puedes utilizar el dormitorio. Está allí —dijo, señalando hacia una puerta de caoba—. Y el baño también está ahí, por si lo necesitas.

Bella se dio la vuelta para que Edward no se percatara de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en ella, y volvió enseguida con la manta y la almohada que había cogido del cajón. Él no dijo nada, pero mientras encendía el portátil, una tímida sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Bella se sentó y estudió el panel electrónico del brazo de la butaca, intentando averiguar la forma de reclinarla, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

—Ah, y Bella —la interrumpió Edward, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, y levantó el dedo del botón.

—Quítate la ropa, por favor.

Durante unos segundos, Bella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. El latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, y quizá él se dio cuenta de su estado de estupefacción porque alzó la vista con expresión serena, expectante.

—Te puedes cubrir con la manta mientras duermes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me quite la ropa, si de todas formas voy a estar tapada? —le espetó ella confundida.

—Me gusta saber que estás esperándome.

Un calor líquido y espeso se concentró entre las piernas de Bella. Ay, Dios. Al parecer, sexualmente hablando era casi tan depravada como Edward, o al menos eso parecía por la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado.

Se puso en pie y, lentamente y con gesto tembloroso, empezó a desnudarse.

**ӜӜӜ**

Edward apretó la tecla de «Enviar» en el ordenador; acababa de enviar un memorando detallado a todo su equipo sénior. Por milésima vez en los últimos quince minutos, desvió la mirada hacia el contorno de la forma femenina que se acurrucaba bajo una manta frente a él. El movimiento leve y regular de la manta le indicó que Bella aún seguía descansando. Se había dado cuenta, en cuestión de segundos, del momento preciso en el que al fin había sucumbido al sueño, hacía ya cinco horas, tal era la atención que le prestaba. Si tenía problemas para concentrarse —si sufría—, la culpa era solo suya. Él le había insistido para que se quitara la ropa. Él se había sentado frente a ella para mirarla hipnotizado, mientras se quitaba una prenda tras otra, al tiempo que se le secaba la boca y el corazón le latía al mismo ritmo que su miembro.

Cada vez que recordaba la escena, la sangre le latía con una fuerza desmesurada por las venas del pene: la mirada esquiva y sus mejillas sonrosadas; su melena, larga y espectacular, meciéndose junto a su estrecha cintura; los pechos, desnudos y orgullosos, y los gruesos pezones; las piernas, que podrían arrancarle las lágrimas a cualquier hombre de lo largas, moldeadas y firmes que eran; y lo peor de todo, el remolino cobrizo de aspecto suave que asomaba entre sus piernas, suficientemente escaso para permitirle vislumbrar unos labios mullidos y generosos. Edward no conseguía quitarse aquella visión de la cabeza, por lo que llevaba cinco horas seguidas manteniendo la misma erección.

No ponerle un dedo encima hasta la noche iba a ser un infierno, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que aquella experiencia fuera realmente especial para ella. La tortura sería aún mayor si la tocara pero no pudiera poseerla. Se quitó las gafas y se levantó de la butaca.

Sería una tortura deliciosa, y él estaba acostumbrado a sufrir.

Se sentó en la butaca que había junto a ella. Bella estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia él, con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en el rostro. Tenía los labios un tono más oscuro de su rosa habitual. Edward sintió que la erección se apretaba contra la tela del bóxer que llevaba bajo los pantalones. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera excitada en sueños?

Cogió un extremo de la manta, que descansaba sobre el hombro de Bella, y la fue bajando lentamente hasta la altura de las rodillas, torturándose a medida que el esplendor de su cuerpo fue quedando al descubierto, centímetro a centímetro. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que, efectivamente, tenía los pezones endurecidos y prietos. ¿Con qué clase de aventuras eróticas soñaba alguien tan inocente como Bella? Su mirada se detuvo sobre la discreta mata de vello oscuro que nacía en la confluencia de los muslos. ¿Ese brillo que acababa de ver era humedad? Se lo estaba imaginando… proyectando sus anhelos más secretos después de pasarse horas excitado.

Extendió la mano sobre la suave superficie del vientre de Bella. Le había contado que, de pequeña, era obesa, pero él no veía ninguna señal que lo demostrara. Tenía la piel inmaculada. Adelgazar tan joven sin duda la había librado de acabar con una buena colección de estrías. De repente, Bella se movió ligeramente y su rostro se puso tenso, pero enseguida suspiró y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño. Edward deslizó las manos por su cálida piel satinada e introdujo un dedo en el remolino de pelo hasta llegar a los labios de su sexo, que noche tras noche se habían convertido en su peor tormento.

Gruñó satisfecho. No habían sido imaginaciones suyas: tenía el dedo empapado. Se movió hasta encontrar el clítoris y lo acarició suavemente con la punta, pidiéndole que despertara de las profundidades del reino de los sueños. Luego cubrió la parte exterior del sexo con la mano y sintió una punzada de excitación que le atravesó el pene. Todo era cálido, húmedo y divino entre las piernas de aquella hermosa mujer.

Edward tenía la mirada anclada en el rostro de Bella cuando esta finalmente abrió los ojos.

Durante un instante, se miraron en silencio mientras él seguía estimulándole el clítoris con el dedo. Seguía mirándola cuando las mejillas y los labios de Bella se inundaron de un intenso color rosado.

—¿Para esto querías que estuviera disponible? —murmuró ella. Su voz sonaba grave y pesada por las horas de sueño.

—Tal vez sí. No puedo dejar de pensar en tu coño. Me muero de ganas de pasar todo el tiempo metido en él.

Le acarició el clítoris con algo más de fuerza y observó, fascinado, cómo Bella reprimía una exclamación de sorpresa y se mordía el labio inferior. Dios, aquello prometía. Bella era como una orgía interminable de placer reunida en una sola mujer fascinante y asombrosa.

—Ponte boca arriba —le dijo, sin dejar de acariciarla con el dedo entre sus cremosos labios, con la mirada fija en su cara y examinando al detalle cada una de sus reacciones, como si quisiera calibrarla… aprendérsela de memoria. Su mano se movió con ella cuando se puso boca arriba—. Ahora separa las piernas. Quiero mirarte —le ordenó bruscamente.

Bella obedeció y separó los muslos. Con la mirada fija entre sus piernas, Edward apretó un botón en el panel de la butaca y bajó el reposapiés. Se arrodilló delante de ella, colocándose entre sus rodillas. Apartó la mano con la que había estado tocándola y admiró su sexo, absolutamente hechizado.

—Suelo pedir a las mujeres que se depilen para mí —dijo—. Agudiza la sensibilidad. Hace que una mujer esté totalmente en mis manos.

—¿Quieres que me depile? —preguntó Bella.

Edward la miró a la cara y vio que le brillaban los ojos, oscuros y aterciopelados, de puro deseo.

—No quiero cambiar absolutamente nada. Tienes el coño más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Puede que a veces sea un poco exigente, pero incluso yo sé cuándo es mejor no tocar lo que ya es perfecto de por sí.

Bella tragó saliva y con un nudo en la garganta. Edward levantó una mano y usó los dedos para separar los labios de su sexo, dejando al descubierto los pliegues rosa oscuro y la pequeña abertura de la vagina. Sintió un tirón tremendo entre las piernas: era evidente dónde quería estar su pene en aquel preciso instante. Ansiaba meter la lengua en aquel agujero para sentir sus fluidos bajando por la garganta. Lo anhelaba.

Pero si probaba su sabor, aunque solo fuera un segundo, tendría que poseerla allí mismo. De eso estaba seguro.

De mala gana, se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse a su lado en la butaca. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le besó suavemente los labios mientras retomaba las caricias en el clítoris.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, recorriendo su cara sonrosada con la mirada.

—Sí —susurró Bella.

La efervescencia de su respuesta le resultó tan convincente como sus mejillas y sus labios sonrosados, y sus pechos, que no dejaban de subir y bajar con cada respiración. Le acarició el clítoris en un rápido movimiento adelante y atrás con la punta del dedo índice. Ella suspiró y Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba tan mojada que podía oír el sonido de su dedo en el espeso líquido que le inundaba el sexo.

—Eres muy sensible. Tengo ganas de averiguar qué cosas puedo hacer con tu hermoso cuerpo y hasta dónde seré capaz de hacerte llegar.

Le frotó el clítoris con fuerza.

—Oh… Edward —gimió Bella, girando la cadera y levantando la pelvis contra su mano para incrementar la presión.

—Todo va bien, preciosa —le susurró él junto a la boca, tirándole de los labios con los dientes mientras ella jadeaba—. Me voy a ocupar de que tengas lo que de momento yo no puedo disfrutar. Córrete contra mi mano.

La miró fijamente, mientras ella se debatía en un infierno de excitación, hasta que la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo, suave y terso, se rompió y Bella gritó, víctima de una alud de placer. Edward la olió, impregnándose del perfume único que desprendía su piel después de haber alcanzado el clímax, e incapaz de contenerse, cubrió su boca con la suya, silenciando sus gemidos casi con violencia, saciando la sed que sentía de su dulzura.

Cuando las sacudidas del orgasmo finalmente desaparecieron, apartó la boca de la de ella y hundió la cabeza en el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro de Bella, jadeando casi tanto como ella. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de controlar la erección mientras siguiera oliendo el aroma embriagador de su cuerpo.

Se levantó y se dirigió de vuelta hacia su butaca.

—Pronto estaremos en París —murmuró, apretando una tecla del portátil y dándose cuenta de que aún tenía el dedo con el que la había ayudado a correrse cubierto de un líquido brillante. Cerró los ojos un instante para borrar la imagen de su mente, pero no lo consiguió; era como si la tuviera grabada a fuego en el interior de los párpados—. ¿Por qué no vas al dormitorio, te lavas y luego te cambias de ropa?

—¿Que me cambie? —repitió Bella.

Edward asintió y se atrevió a mirar en dirección a su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, ruborizado por el orgasmo. Dios, era una mujer hermosa: los ojos oscuros de una ninfa, la piel pálida y suave de una doncella irlandesa, el cuerpo ágil y voluptuoso de una diosa romana. Tuvo que resistirse al deseo casi incontrolable de levantarse de la butaca y hundirse en el paraíso que se escondía entre sus piernas como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—Sí. Te llevo a cenar —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Me has comprado algo que ponerme? —preguntó Bella, abriendo al máximo sus ojos de ninfa.

Edward sonrió de medio lado y, con una fuerza de voluntad a prueba de bombas, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Te dije que me ocuparía de todo lo que necesitaras, Bella.

**ӜӜӜ**

Tenía que estar realmente cansada porque, cuando vio el dormitorio, tan opulento como el resto del avión y sorprendentemente grande, apenas se sorprendió. Quizá era porque empezaba a conocer a Edward y sabía que jamás se conformaría con nada que no fuera la perfección. Abrió la puerta del armario, tal y como él le había dicho que hiciera, y vio un vestido negro de punto colgando de la barra.

—Jessica me ha pedido que te diga que encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el primer cajón, dentro del armario, o encima de él —le había dicho Edward hacía apenas un par de minutos—. Dice que la temperatura en París esta noche será de dieciocho grados, así que las medias son opcionales — añadió, mirando la pantalla del móvil y leyendo un mensaje de su asistente personal más eficiente.

Dentro del cajón del armario encontró un conjunto exquisito de bragas y sujetador de encaje negro. Cogió otra pieza, esta de color ébano, y la observó, confusa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un liguero. De pronto, se avergonzó al imaginar a Jessica preparándole aquel complemento tan íntimo. Quizá hacía esa clase de encargos para Edward continuamente.

Sus dedos rozaron el último objeto del cajón: unas medias de seda. Nerviosa, miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio y volvió a guardar el liguero en el cajón. Era más que probable que Edward esperara que se lo pusiera, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Además, Jessica había dicho que las medias eran opcionales, ¿no?

Encima del armario encontró dos cajas, una de cartón y la otra de piel. Primero abrió la caja de zapatos y exclamó para sus adentros, encantada al ver los zapatos de tacón supersexys forrados en terciopelo negro y envueltos con papel de seda. Bella nunca había sido muy aficionada a llevar tacones —sus zapatillas de correr eran la pieza más cara y valiosa de todo su vestuario—, pero era evidente que tenía alma de mujer porque se moría de ganas de probarse aquellos zapatos tan sofisticados. De repente, vio la marca y puso una mueca. Era bastante probable que costaran más de lo que ella pagaba por tres meses de alquiler.

Debatiéndose entre la emoción y los nervios, abrió la segunda caja. Las perlas despedían un destello luminoso en contraste con el terciopelo negro de la caja. El collar era de dos vueltas, de un gusto exquisito, y los pendientes dos sencillas perlas. Ambas piezas eran el paradigma de la elegancia más natural y discreta.

¿Todo aquello formaba parte del pago que recibiría por acceder a que Edward la poseyera sexualmente durante un período de tiempo aún por determinar? La idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Depositó la caja a un lado, corrió al lavabo y dejó caer al suelo la manta con la que se había cubierto el cuerpo. Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a asentar las ideas, a deshacerse de aquella sensación tan irreal que no la dejaba en paz. Se envolvió la cabeza con una toalla para mantener el pelo seco y abrió el grifo.

Unos minutos más tarde, regresó al dormitorio. Se había embatumado con la crema hidratante que había encontrado sobre el mármol del lavado y tenía la piel brillante. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con la ropa cara y las joyas que Edward había mandado preparar para ella.

—Falta aproximadamente una hora. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar las condiciones perfectas —dijo una voz de hombre con un leve deje electrónico.

Bella se sobresaltó, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del piloto hablando por la megafonía del avión. Pensó en Edward, solo en el otro compartimiento y levantando la mirada al oír al piloto, despertando del profundo estado de concentración en el que trabajaba.

Edward esperaba que se pusiera la ropa que le había comprado, y se enfadaría si no lo hacía. Ella tampoco quería pelearse con él, no aquella noche. Además, ¿acaso no había aceptado enrolarse en aquella aventura?

¿No le había vendido ya el alma al diablo para poder experimentar a cambio el tacto de sus manos?

Apartó tanta idea melodramática de su cabeza y sacó las medias de seda y encaje del cajón.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salió del dormitorio sintiéndose extremadamente consciente de sí misma y bastante segura de que acabaría cayéndose de bruces por culpa de los zapatos. Edward la miró de reojo al ver que se acercaba y dio un respingo. La expresión de su rostro se volvió indescifrable mientras paseaba la mirada por su cuerpo.

—No… no sabía qué hacerme en el pelo —dijo Bella, sintiéndose estúpida—. Tengo unas pinzas de plástico en el bolso, pero no creo que…

—No —dijo él, y se puso de pie.

Incluso montada en aquellos enormes tacones, Bella seguía siendo ocho o diez centímetros más bajita que él. Edward se acercó y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Al menos se lo había alisado por la mañana y apenas se había despeinado, a pesar de las horas de sueño. En contraste con el vestido negro, tenía un aspecto brillante y suave, pero hasta ella, que era una ignorante en lo referente a la moda, sabía que el vestido que llevaba pedía un recogido que estuviera a la altura.

—Ya haremos algo con él para mañana —añadió Edward—, esta noche puedes llevarlo suelto. Una coronilla tan magnífica como la tuya nunca está fuera de lugar.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa incierta. Los ojos verdes de Edward se pasearon por sus pechos, por su cintura y por su vientre, arrancándole los colores. Por una parte a Bella le horrorizaba la forma en que el vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas, pero por otra le entusiasmaba. El vestido transmitía una sensualidad refinada, o al menos lo habría hecho en el cuerpo de otra, se corrigió Bella mientras estudiaba el rostro de Edward.

¿Estaba satisfecho? Por la expresión hermética de su cara, no podía estar segura de ello.

—No pienso quedarme con ninguna de estas cosas —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Son demasiado.

—Ya te dije que podía ofrecerte dos cosas en este viaje.

—Sí… placer y experiencia.

—Para mí supone un gran placer contemplar por fin tu verdadera belleza. En cuanto a ti, la ropa es parte de la experiencia, Bella. —Apartó la mano de su pelo, con la mirada fija en ella y los músculos de la mandíbula tensos—. ¿Por qué no te limitas a disfrutarla? Eso es lo que pienso hacer yo —le dijo con la voz áspera, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras él.

**ӜӜӜ**

Una hora y media más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en pleno Palais-Royal, junto a una mesa privada en el histórico restaurante Le Grand Véfour. Estaba tan impresionada por el arte que la rodeaba, por la espléndida comida, por lo que sabía que pasaría aquella noche… por la mirada fija de Edward con los ojos entornados que no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo, que apenas era capaz de tragarse la comida, y no digamos de apreciarla como es debido.

La velada en su conjunto era un juego de seducción que apenas podía controlar.

—No has comido nada —dijo Edward cuando el camarero apareció junto a la mesa para llevarse los restos de los segundos.

—Lo siento —respondió ella, y estaba siendo sincera; le dolía pensar en el dinero y el esfuerzo invertidos en el sublime plato de ternera bourguignon y puré de patatas con rabo de buey y trufas negras que, por su culpa, estaba a punto de irse a la basura.

El camarero le preguntó algo a Edward en francés y él respondió también en francés, sin apartar los ojos de Bella un solo segundo. Una cosa era segura: ella tampoco había sido capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, al menos desde que lo había visto salir del dormitorio del avión vestido con una versión más moderna del clásico esmoquin con corbata negra en lugar de pajarita, camisa blanca inmaculada y un pañuelo en el bolsillo. Todas las cabezas se habían girado a su paso mientras la acompañaba hasta la mesa del restaurante.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz después de que el camarero se marchara.

Ella asintió; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Clavó la vista en sus dedos, que describían círculos alrededor de la base de la copa de champán, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que yo también?

Ella parpadeó perpleja y le miró a la cara. Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran como dos medias lunas bajo los párpados entornados.

—Sí —consiguió responder al fin. Tras una pausa, añadió—: ¿Lo estás?

Edward asintió pensativo.

—Y con razón, o eso creo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Bella en un susurro.

—Porque estoy tan emocionado ahora que sé que por fin voy a tenerte, que existe la posibilidad de que pierda el control. No me ha pasado nunca, Bella. Nunca. Pero esta noche podría ser la primera vez.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al considerar la amenaza que prometía su voz. ¿Por qué la idea de ver a Edward loco de pasión le llegaba tan adentro? De pronto, alzó la mirada, sorprendida, al ver al camarero de nuevo junto a la mesa, con un plato de postre para ella y un café para Edward servido en una taza de plata.

—Est-ce qu'il y aura autre chose, monsier? (Va a querer otra cosa, Señor?) —le preguntó el camarero a Edward.

—Non, merci (No, gracias).

—Très bien, bon appétit (Bien, buen provecho) —contestó, y se alejó de la mesa.

—Yo no he pedido esto —dijo Bella, mirando el plato del postre con gesto vacilante.

—Lo sé, lo he pedido yo. Come un poco. Necesitarás energías, preciosa. —Bella miró hacia arriba a través de las pestañas y vio una sonrisa en sus labios—. Es la especialidad de la casa, palet aux noisettes. Te lo comerías aunque hubieras rebañado el plato, te lo aseguro. Confía en mí.

Bella cogió el tenedor y se llevó una pequeña porción a la boca. Los sabores de la mousse de chocolate, las avellanas y el helado de caramelo se fundieron en su boca, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Edward sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hincar de nuevo el tenedor, esta vez con más entusiasmo.

—Hablas muy bien francés —dijo Bella, antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca.

—Qué menos. Soy ciudadano francés, además de británico. A veces no estoy seguro de cuál es mi lengua materna, el francés o el inglés. En el pueblo en el que crecí, la gente hablaba en francés; mi madre, en cambio, lo hacía en inglés.

Bella dejó de masticar y recordó lo que le había explicado la señora Tanner acerca de la búsqueda de los abuelos, que finalmente habían dado con su hija en un pueblo del norte de Francia y que habían descubierto que tenían un nieto. Quería preguntarle más cosas sobre su pasado.

—Nunca hablas de tus padres —dijo con cautela, y se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

—Tú tampoco hablas de los tuyos. ¿Estáis muy unidos?

—En realidad, no mucho —respondió, disimulando un gesto contrariado al darse cuenta del cambio de tema—. Me pasé la infancia y parte de la juventud convencida de que no me aceptaban por culpa de mi peso, o eso era lo que yo creía. Ahora que ya no estoy gorda, he llegado a la conclusión de que sencillamente no me entienden. Punto final.

—Lo siento.

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor.

—Nos llevamos bien. No nos peleamos ni nada por el estilo. Es… doloroso estar cerca de ellos.

—¿Doloroso? —preguntó Edward, deteniendo la copa de champán a medio camino de la boca.

—Doloroso no… No sé, raro —intentó explicarse ella, levantando el tenedor.

—¿No aprecian tu don para el arte?

Bella cerró los ojos un instante y se dejó llevar por los sabores que se fundían en su lengua.

—No tienen muy buena opinión de mis cuadros, mi padre más que mi madre —explicó, después de saborear hasta el último pedacito del delicioso postre. Luego se pasó el pulgar por los labios y capturó una pizca de mousse de chocolate con leche con la punta de la lengua. Mmm, estaba delicioso.

Levantó la mirada y vio cómo Edward tiraba la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Suficiente. Hora de irnos —le dijo, apartando la silla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida por aquellas prisas tan inesperadas.

Edward rodeó la mesa para apartarle la silla.

—Da igual —le dijo muy serio, y la cogió de la mano—. La próxima vez que esté intentando controlarme, recuérdame que no pida chocolate.

Bella sintió un placer inmenso al oír aquellas palabras, mucho más intenso que el que le había proporcionado el delicioso palet aux noisettes.

— ¿Dónde nos alojamos? —le preguntó Bella unos minutos más tarde, mientras Jacob atravesaba una rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré casi desierta.

A diferencia del trayecto del aeropuerto al restaurante, durante el cual Edward se había sentado a su lado y le había cogido la mano, él ahora prefería el asiento opuesto al suyo y mantenía una actitud distante, sin apartar los ojos de la ventanilla.

—En el hotel George V. Pero aún no vamos allí.

—Entonces, ¿adónde…?

El coche disminuyó la velocidad y Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Bella abrió bien los ojos al reconocer la silueta y la arquitectura ornamental del edificio del Segundo Imperio que ocupaba toda la manzana.

—¿El Musee de Sant Germain? —preguntó bromeando.

Bella conocía el museo de antigüedades griegas y romanas del año que había pasado en París estudiando. El museo estaba situado en uno de los pocos palacios privados que quedaban en la ciudad.

—Sí.

Se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pues claro —dijo él, la viva imagen de la calma.

—Edward, son más de las doce. El mueso está cerrado.

Jacob detuvo la limusina y unos segundos más tarde llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla desde fuera. Edward salió del coche y la ayudó a bajarse. La calle, flanqueada por una fila de árboles a cada lado, estaba desierta y las pocas farolas que había apenas alumbraban. Bella le dirigió una mirada y él le sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

—No te preocupes, no nos quedaremos mucho rato. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar al hotel como tú. De hecho, diría que más —añadió casi sin aliento.

La guió por la acera hacia una puerta protegida por un profundo arco de piedra y llamó. Para sorpresa de Bella, unos segundos más tarde apareció un tipo elegante y con gorra.

—Señor Cullen —lo saludó con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de placer y respeto.

Entraron y el hombre cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luego pulsó unas teclas en un panel electrónico, se oyó un sonoro clic y una lucecita verde empezó a parpadear en lo que aparentaba ser un elaborado sistema de seguridad.

—Collin. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hagas este favor —lo saludó Edward cálidamente cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta.

Se estrecharon la mano en aquella especie de recibidor de mármol blanco en el que estaban, mientras Bella miraba a su alrededor, confundida pero al mismo tiempo intrigada. Aquella no era la entrada oficial para el público.

—Tonterías, no es nada —dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz, como si estuvieran en una especie de misión nocturna y clandestina.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? Espero que monsieur Gerandy esté bien —dijo Edward.

—Muy bien, gracias, aunque desde que hemos hecho reformas en el apartamento nos sentimos como dos gatos fuera de lugar. Me temo que ya somos demasiado mayores para cambiar de rutina. ¿Cómo está lord Stratham?

—Mi abuela dice que, desde que le operaron de la rodilla, se comporta como un oso encerrado. Claro que la tozudez es una de sus mayores cualidades. Se recupera a buen ritmo.

Collin se echó a reír.

—Por favor, dales recuerdos de mi parte la próxima vez que los veas.

—Lo haré, pero es posible que los veas tú antes que yo. Mi abuela tiene intención de asistir a la inauguración de la exposición de Polignoto la semana que viene.

—Estamos de suerte —dijo Collin sonriendo, y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que lo decía sinceramente.

De pronto, la mirada de Collin se detuvo en ella, y Bella intuyó claramente la inteligencia y la curiosidad de aquel desconocido.

—Bella Swan, te presento a Collin Littlesea. Es el director del Saint Germain.

—Señorita Swan, bienvenida —la saludó Collin, cogiéndole la mano—. El señor Cullen me ha contado que es usted una artista con mucho talento.

Una sensación de calor le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Edward había estado hablando bien de ella a sus espaldas.

—Gracias. Mi trabajo no es nada en comparación con las obras con las que usted trabaja todos los días. Disfruté mucho de la visita al Saint Germain cuando estuve estudiando en París.

—Es un lugar para la inspiración, además de para el arte y la historia, ¿no cree? —dijo Collin sonriendo—. Espero que la pieza que Edward quiere mostrarle esta noche despierte en usted una inspiración realmente especial. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tenerla aquí, en el Saint Germain — añadió con un aire de misterio—. Bueno, pues les dejo solos. Lo he preparado todo, Edward. Puedes confiar en que nadie os molestará. He mandado desconectar las cámaras del salón Fontainebleau para que podáis tener un poco de intimidad durante la visita. Si me necesitas, estaré trabajando en el ala este.

—Tranquilo, no creo que te necesitemos. Y te agradezco de nuevo la consideración que has tenido conmigo. Sé que era una petición un tanto inusual —dijo Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que no me lo habrías pedido si no tuvieras una razón de peso —repuso Monsier Littlesea.

—Te llamaré cuando terminemos la visita. No será muy larga —le aseguró Edward.

Monsieur Littlesea inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto que parecía muy natural en él y se alejó.

—Edward, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —susurró Bella, incapaz de disimular la emoción, mientras la guiaba por un pasillo en penumbra de techos abovedados, en dirección contraria a monsieur Littlesea.

Edward no respondió. A ella le costaba seguirle el paso montada en aquellos tacones de aguja. Se adentraron en los pasillos que conformaban las entrañas del enorme y venerable edificio hasta llegar a la zona del museo que a Bella le resultaba familiar. El recorrido estaba formado por una sucesión de salones, en lugar de las típicas galerías. El interior del Saint Germain que albergaba la residencia palaciega había sido preservado. Recorrer las estancias era como volver atrás en el tiempo a un palacio elegante y abigarrado del siglo XVII, lleno de muebles de un valor incalculable y de increíbles piezas de arte griego y romano.

—¿Quieres que te pinte otra obra y la inspiración está aquí, en el Saint Germain? —bromeó Bella.

—No —respondió él, tirando de su mano sin detenerse para mirarla.

Los tacones de Bella repiqueteaban en el suelo de mármol y el sonido rebotaba contra los arcos que formaban el techo.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —preguntó Bella, incrédula.

—Porque me he propuesto hacerte vivir esta experiencia, pero al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo en el hotel.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que ella se quedó sin habla. Siguieron avanzando, dejando atrás a derecha e izquierda salones llenos de estatuas que parecían congeladas en el tiempo y que no hacían más que incrementar la sensación de irrealidad. Bella había tenido la sensación durante todo el día de que nada era real, pero recorrer las estancias de un palacio casi desierto de la mano de Edward la desorientó. Entraron en un salón largo y estrecho que le resultaba familiar y allí se detuvieron.

Edward paró en seco tan de repente que Bella no cayó de bruces por los pelos. Edward tenía la mirada clavada en un punto, y cuando ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos, se quedó atónita, maravillada.

—_La Afrodita de Argos_ —exclamó.

—Sí. El gobierno italiano nos la ha prestado durante seis meses.

—¿Nos? —repitió Bella en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de aquella estatua de valor incalculable.

La luna asomaba entre las columnas de los tragaluces del techo, bañando el salón y la estatua con una suave luminiscencia. El torso graciosamente retorcido y la sublime expresión del rostro, tallado en el frío mármol blanco y brillando entre las sombras de la sala, resultaba impresionante.

—El palacio Saint Germain pertenece a la familia de mi abuelo. Carlisle Cullen es el mecenas del museo. Su colección es una de sus muchas contribuciones al público, una ofrenda para aquellos que comparten su amor por las antigüedades. Yo pertenezco al consejo de dirección del Saint Germain, y mi abuela también.

Bella alzó la vista y se sorprendió al descubrir que Edward observaba la estatua con una mezcla de admiración y reverencia en la mirada. Siempre se mostraba de lo más estoico, cuando en realidad había aspectos de él que Bella no podía ni imaginarse.

—Te encanta esta pieza —le dijo. Era una afirmación más que una pregunta, porque acababa de recordar la miniatura de la Afrodita que tenía en su ático de Chicago.

—Si pudiera, formaría parte de mi colección —admitió Edward, con una sonrisa triste en los labios —. Pero nadie puede retener a una Afrodita, ¿verdad? Al menos eso es lo que se dice.

Bella tragó saliva. Una sensación extraña y un tanto desconcertante le recorrió el cuerpo mientras permanecía frente a la estatua junto a aquel hombre tan enigmático.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta pieza en particular? —le preguntó.

Él la miró; bajo la luz de la luna, sus facciones eran tan hermosas como las de la Afrodita.

—¿Además de por su belleza y por la maestría con la que está tallada? Quizá por lo que está haciendo —respondió.

Bella volvió a mirar hacia la estatua con el ceño fruncido.

—Se está bañando, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió. Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando a ella.

—Está realizando su ritual diario de purificación. Todos los días, Afrodita se lava y emerge de las aguas como una mujer renovada. Es una bonita fantasía, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, hipnotizada por su perfil en penumbra y por la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos.

Edward levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Tenía los dedos calientes, pero Bella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Que podríamos limpiar nuestros pecados. Yo sigo empeorando los míos, Bella — respondió en voz baja.

—Edward… —empezó ella, movida por la compasión que le había inspirado el tono de su voz. ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de su propia corrupción?

—No importa —dijo él interrumpiéndola.

Se volvió para mirarla directamente a la cara, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Con los tacones, estaba mejor alineada con su cuerpo de lo habitual. Podía sentir el tacto firme de sus testículos sobre el monte de Venus y la densa extensión de su falo recorriéndole el muslo izquierdo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan excitado, si ni siquiera se habían tocado? ¿Sería cosa de la Afrodita?, se preguntó, dejándose llevar por la imaginación.

Edward abrió la mano sobre la línea de su mandíbula, obligándola a levantar la cara hacia la luz de la luna. Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al compás de un ritmo primitivo. Edward echó la cadera hacia delante, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones con la evidencia de una erección que ya era espectacular. Cerró los dedos sobre su cadera, inclinó la cabeza y le acarició los labios con los suyos, como si intentara tragarse su aliento.

—Dios, cómo te deseo —le dijo casi con rabia, y acto seguido tomó posesión de su boca y le separó los labios con la lengua.

Entrar en contacto con él de aquella manera tan directa era como lanzarse de cabeza al foco de un incendio. La fuerza que irradiaba, su sabor, todo le inundaba los sentidos. Bella se balanceó sobre los tacones y él la sujetó más firmemente contra él, obligándola a amoldarse a sus músculos y a su rígida excitación varonil. Nunca antes había percibido ella un deseo masculino tan concentrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sufriendo aquel infierno? ¿Todo el día? ¿Toda la semana?

Gimió sobre la boca de Edward, sintiendo que el intenso calor que desprendía su cuerpo amenazaba con derretirle la piel. Las gruesas manos de Edward buscaron el cinturón de su vestido. Cuando unos segundos más tarde selló el beso con gesto brusco, Bella estaba tan excitada que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él dio un paso atrás y su vestido, que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo como una blusa cruzada, se abrió para que la tenue luz de la luna le bañara la piel. Edward apartó la tela, dejándola casi desnuda, y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Su rostro, siempre tan rígido, transmitía algo parecido a la reverencia, mezclada con un deseo abrasador. Se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz, un gesto simple pero que dejó a Bella sin aliento.

—Quiero que te acuerdes de esto el resto de tu vida —le dijo de repente.

—Lo haré —respondió ella sin dudar un solo segundo, a pesar de que le asustaba el significado que se escondía detrás sus palabras. De hecho, ¿quién sería capaz de olvidarse de una experiencia tan intensa como aquella?

—Siéntate aquí —le ordenó Edward, colocándole las manos a ambos lados de la cadera.

Ella abrió la boca para expresarle su confusión, pero ya la estaba guiando hacia el pedestal de mármol sobre el que se erigía Afrodita. Se sentó y sintió la piedra, fría y dura, bajo la fina tela del vestido. Edward le puso las manos sobre las rodillas y las separó. Luego se arrodilló delante de ella.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, sin saber qué decir.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o le temblaban las manos mientras le bajaba las medias deslizándolas por los muslos y las rodillas? Se le contrajo el sexo al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Pensé que podría esperar, pero no puedo —murmuró Edward. Su tono de voz denotaba arrepentimiento. La miró a la cara mientras con las manos le acariciaba los muslos y la cadera, y Bella sintió que su cuerpo calentaba la fría superficie del mármol—. Si no pruebo tu piel, creo que moriré. Y si la pruebo, no seré capaz de parar. Tendré que follarte aquí mismo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella con voz temblorosa, porque ya empezaba a sentir aquel extraño calor líquido acumulándose entre las piernas.

Edward acercó la cabeza a su regazo y, con las manos, le separó aún más las piernas. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la punta de la lengua, cálida y mojada, abriéndose paso entre los labios de su sexo para frotarle el clítoris, para clavarse en él.

Hundió los dedos en su pelo, grueso y abundante, y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. A través de la espesa neblina de su éxtasis, creyó ver a Afrodita observando su iniciación con una satisfacción serena y terrenal.

* * *

**Seee! Creo que me merezco tomatasos con este final XD Santa Afrodita, al fin llegara el esperado momento?**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews.**

**Lucerito!**


	7. Porque tienes que aprender

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

"**Porque tienes que aprender"**

Bella sintió que se derretía sobre la fría losa de mármol, perdiendo cualquier consciencia de sí misma, viviendo solo para experimentar la siguiente descarga eléctrica, la siguiente caricia de la lengua de Edward entre las piernas. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le encantó el tacto que tenía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba la gente para vivir y trabajar y dormir y comer, cuando tenía tanto placer a su disposición?

Quizá él era la respuesta a su pregunta. No todo el mundo tenía un amante tan espectacular y habilidoso como Edward a su disposición. Su boca y su lengua debían de ser las más experimentadas en proporcionar placer de todo el planeta…

La empujó con las manos y ella se reclinó aún más en el pedestal, sujetándose con las manos y moviendo la cadera hasta encontrar un ángulo más cómodo. Edward emitió un gruñido de satisfacción a modo de recompensa que vibró por todo el cuerpo de Bella, y luego le separó todavía más las piernas, buscando, abriéndose camino entre ellas. Cuando hundió la lengua hasta el fondo, Bella soltó un grito de satisfacción que resonó en el techo abovedado de la sala.

—¡Edward!

Empezó a penetrarla con la lengua, al principio poco a poco, lánguidamente, pero a medida que fueron pasando los segundos el ritmo se volvió más acelerado. La cadera de Bella se movía adelante y atrás, chocando contra él. Edward gruñó y la sujetó rodeándole la cintura con las manos y clavándole los dedos en las nalgas para que no se balanceara. Bella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que le cubría por completo el sexo con la boca, sin sacar la lengua de la vagina, y usaba el labio superior para aplicar una presión constante sobre el clítoris. Al mismo tiempo, movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro entre sus piernas, estimulándola de forma más precisa.

Bella abrió los ojos al máximo y, sin apartar la mirada de la diosa del sexo y del amor, se estremeció, asolada por la violencia de un orgasmo. Edward la sujetó con fuerza, sin dejar de mover la boca con una fuerza contenida, buscando con la lengua, arrancando hasta el último vestigio de placer de su dulce y tembloroso cuerpo. Cuando ella por fin dejó de sacudirse, Edward se tomó unos segundos para lamer el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Había imaginado que estaría deliciosa por el sabor de su boca y de su piel, pero no estaba preparado para la pura decadencia de su sexo.

Estaba borracho de ella, y aun así quería más.

Además, su falo tenía otras cosas en mente. Atrajo el cuerpo de Bella hacia él y le dio un beso empapado de fluidos en la planicie erótica que era su vientre. Luego se levantó del suelo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca al sentir el dolor que fluía por su entrepierna. El exquisito sabor de Bella había servido para saciar su apetito sexual, aunque solo temporalmente. Y es que, en cuanto pudo contemplar su cuerpo semidesnudo sobre el pedestal —los ojos brillantes bajo la luz de la luna, el sexo mojado y abierto para él—, sintió que regresaba con la furia incontrolable de un volcán en erupción.

La levantó del frío mármol y le gustó la forma en que se acurrucó contra él. A veces podía llegar a ser una mujer muy tozuda, demasiado independiente. Le pareció conmovedor que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro con tanta naturalidad, como si confiara en él.

Una razón más para querer poseerla por completo.

La llevó hasta una chaise longe tapizada en terciopelo que estaba colocada frente a la Afrodita, a escasos pasos de ella; un asiento digno de un rey, si Edward no recordaba mal. En lugar de dejarla sobre el terciopelo, la obligó a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Le quitó el vestido y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una butaca cercana, y a continuación se quitó la chaqueta y con cuidado la extendió sobre el cojín de la chaise longe, mientras Bella lo observaba todo intrigada.

—El mismísimo Luis XIV se tumbó una vez sobre esta pieza. Mi abuela me mataría si… la manchara.

Sonrió, y sonrió aún más al oír la exquisita risa femenina de Bella. Le sujetó el mentón con la mano y tiró de ella para propinarle un beso voraz y tragarse su alegría con un hambre animal. Ella le lamió los labios tímidamente, intrigada por descubrir cómo sabía su propio cuerpo, y el miembro de Edward respondió también desde el interior de sus pantalones.

—Eso es. ¿Por qué no probar algo tan dulce? —le dijo, y se apartó de ella para poder ponerse un preservativo.

La tormenta que se había formado en su interior estaba a punto de desatarse. Si no penetraba a Bella pronto, muy pronto, ya no podría confiar ni en su cordura ni en nada más.

—Estírate sobre la chaise longe —le ordenó, y le pareció que su propia voz sonaba tensa.

Bella se tumbó sobre la chaqueta. Las piernas y el vientre despedían un brillo pálido bajo la luz de la luna y contrastaban con el forro negro de la chaqueta. La chaise longe no tenía brazos y era larga y ancha, con el respaldo curvo. Se tumbó sobre la parte plana, con la cabeza contra el respaldo y las pantorrillas descansando sobre los pies del asiento. Estaba tan adorable que Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse.

Se desabrochó los pantalones rápidamente y los dejó caer al suelo. Luego tiró de los bóxers y liberó la erección que se escondía debajo, y mientras deslizaba el preservativo por su pene, se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía la mirada clavada en él.

Le tenía miedo.

—Todo irá bien. Iré poco a poco —le aseguró, acabando de desenrollar el látex hasta la base.

—Déjame que te toque —susurró ella.

Edward se quedó petrificado, sujetando con la mano la base de su pene. Estaba hinchado y se agitó entre sus dedos ante la dulzura de su súplica. Se la imaginó haciéndolo, la agonía de sentir sus dedos en la piel, sus labios, su lengua…

—No —respondió, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, y enseguida se arrepintió de su respuesta al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Bella—. Tengo que penetrarte ahora mismo —la tranquilizó, esta vez más calmado—. Necesito hacerlo. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando.

Ella asintió sin apartar los ojos, grandes y oscuros, de su rostro. Edward se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines con los pies y luego apartó los pantalones a un lado. La camisa era un incordio, así que la desabrochó, sin desviar la mirada de las piernas abiertas de Bella y de su sexo húmedo. Estaba demasiado ansioso para molestarse en deshacerse de toda la ropa; se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las rodillas cerca de las esquinas inferiores del asiento y las manos por encima de los hombros de Bella. Sabía que debería haber puesto las rodillas entre los muslos de Bella, pero algo le hizo colocarlas a ambos lados, con las piernas por fuera de las de ella, rodeándola por completo.

Era tan hermosa… y toda para él.

—Sujétate al respaldo —le ordenó.

Bella parecía confusa, pero aun así siguió sus instrucciones. Tanta sumisión hizo que la sangre le latiera con fuerza en el miembro, que se erguía entre sus piernas, enorme y ardiente. Cuando Bella levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se agarró al extremo superior del respaldo, Edward no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción.

—Me encantaría atarte, pero como aquí no puedo, tendrás que mantener los brazos en alto tú sola. ¿Lo entiendes? —le preguntó, muy tenso.

—Preferiría tocarte —respondió ella, y el movimiento de sus labios rosados no hizo más que cautivarlo.

—A mí también me gustaría —le aseguró, sujetándose el pene con la mano—. Y precisamente por eso mantendrás los brazos por encima de la cabeza te cueste lo que te cueste.

Bella estaba tumbada sobre la chaise longe, sujeta al armazón de madera del respaldo y admirando la personificación de la belleza masculina moviéndose encima de ella. Apenas podía respirar. Se moría de ganas de tocarlo, pero de momento tendría que conformarse con observar extasiada cómo lo hacía él solito. Edward deslizó la mano por la superficie de su pene, preparándose para entrar en ella. Los músculos de la vagina de Bella se tensaron ansiosos y excitados. Se le veía tan grande, tan potente, tan lleno de deseo…

En el último segundo, pareció que Edward se lo pensaba mejor: apartó la mano y dejó que su sexo colgara entre sus cuerpos. Acercó la mano al sujetador de seda, abrió el cierre frontal y apartó la tela, dejándole los pechos al aire. Bella volvió a sentir una corriente líquida entre las piernas, a la que el pene de Edward respondió con un respingo.

—Venus —dijo él, con la voz grave y una tímida sonrisa en la boca.

Bella esperó, conteniendo el aliento en los pulmones, deseando que le acariciara la suave piel de los pechos y las perlas rosadas que eran sus pezones, pero Edward no se movió. En lugar de eso, volvió a cogerse el miembro con la mano y, apartándole una rodilla para que estuviera más abierta para él, apoyó la punta del pene en la abertura de la vagina. Bella se mordió el labio para ahogar un grito e Edward inclinó la cadera hacia delante y, con un gruñido —de excitación o de angustia, Bella no estaba segura—, empujó la punta hasta que estuvo dentro.

—Dios, me estás poniendo a prueba —murmuró.

Bella vio lo rígidas que estaban sus facciones, el brillo de su dentadura inmaculada al escapársele una mueca de dolor. Deseaba poder aliviarle y darle placer cuanto antes, más que cualquier otra cosa. Así pues, levantó la cadera del asiento, y al sentir una punzada de dolor, soltó un grito que le impidió oír el gruñido amenazante de Edward justo antes de que le propinara un azote en un lado de la cadera a modo de advertencia.

—No te muevas, Bella. ¿Qué intentas hacer, matarnos a los dos?

—No, solo…

—No importa —la interrumpió, y Bella advirtió que su respiración era errática y descontrolada—. ¿Mejor ahora? —le preguntó entre jadeos un segundo más tarde.

Bella comprendió que se refería a la punzada de dolor que acababa de sentir. ¿Cómo podía saber él que había sido tan intensa? De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía medio pene dentro y de que los músculos de su vagina se contraían alrededor de él. Era un poco incómodo, pero el dolor había desaparecido.

Edward dentro de ella. Fundiéndose en su cuerpo.

—No me duele —le susurró, y su voz traslucía el asombro más absoluto.

Edward tragó saliva y, tras apartar la mano de la rodilla, la introdujo entre sus piernas.

—Oh —gimió Bella cuando él empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar.

Era como si supiera la cantidad exacta de presión que tenía que ejercer para que se retorciera de placer. El pene de Edward presionándole el clítoris desde dentro en toda su plenitud no hacía más que añadir otra dimensión de excitación al proceso.

—Deja de moverte —le ordenó. Su voz era una mezcla de exasperación, orgullo y excitación a punto de estallar. La forma en que la tocaba le provocaba un ardor insoportable. Empujó con la cadera y se le escapó un gemido de placer al sentir que se deslizaba por completo dentro de ella. Entre sus cuerpos solo quedaba espacio para la mano con la que la estaba acariciando. De pronto, una descarga de dolor se abrió paso a través de la densa y espesa sensación de placer.

—Edward —exclamó.

Él volvió a embestirla lentamente con la cadera, apretándole el clítoris con más fuerza, y empujando de nuevo con la pelvis, una, dos veces. Bella gimió extasiada y empezó a temblar mientras el orgasmo crecía descontrolado en su interior. Sintió que la vagina se comprimía alrededor del miembro de Edward, y esta vez, incluso a través de las olas de placer que rompían contra su cuerpo, supo que el gruñido de su amante era de excitación. Cuando Edward retiró la mano de su sexo, ella aún se estaba corriendo. Con un gruñido, se apartó unos centímetros y volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Dios, tu coño… mejor de lo que había imaginado —gimió casi de forma incoherente, mientras la acariciaba de nuevo con fuerza—. Solo se me ocurre una cosa mejor, y es hacértelo a lo bestia.

Bella aún no había dejado de estremecerse bajo el efecto de las sacudidas que le recorrían el cuerpo, cuando Edward la hizo temblar aún más con sus arremetidas, que se volvían más y más exigentes por momentos. La golpeó con la pelvis una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, hasta que, de pronto, paró en seco y restregó los testículos contra su sexo completamente expuesto. Bella gritó extasiada.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero me estás volviendo loco, Bella —le susurró entre dientes.

—No me haces daño.

—¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

La tensión iba en aumento. Empezó a penetrarla de nuevo, deslizándose dentro de ella con la fluidez de un pistón bien engrasado. Bella reprimió un grito, que le abrasó la garganta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces Edward se había estado conteniendo, pero ahora la estaba penetrando con una entrega absoluta, y no solo eso, sino también con una habilidad que la dejó sorprendida. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y descarnados al mismo tiempo, controlados y también salvajes. Era como si le insuflara placer en estado puro, como si se frotara contra su piel con tanta vehemencia que Bella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se pondría a arder. Empezó a mover la cadera siguiendo un ritmo opuesto al de él, y cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban y se oía el sonido seco de la piel contra la piel, se le escapaba un grito por la boca.

—Por Dios —gruñó Edward unos segundos más tarde. Su voz sonaba miserable y eufórica al mismo tiempo.

Se movió encima del asiento y la embistió con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Bella golpeó el cojín que decoraba la parte superior del respaldo. Entonces advirtió que le había separado las piernas por completo y tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo. Se apartó unos centímetros de Bella y del asiento y volvió a embestir, enseñando los dientes como un animal enjaulado.

—Edward, déjame soltar el respaldo —le suplicó, mientras él se estrellaba contra su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que Bella volvió a sentir que se acercaba el orgasmo. Cuánto deseaba poder tocarlo…

—No —respondió él con la voz tensa.

Cogió impulso de nuevo y la acometió, gruñendo al percibir el sonido seco de sus cuerpos entrechocando. De pronto, se oyó un crujido que parecía venir de la chaise longe, pero afortunadamente la pieza, de un valor incalculable, no se desintegró en un montón de astillas y terciopelo bajo el peso de sus cuerpos. La cabeza de Bella chocaba contra el respaldo y sus pechos rebotaban con cada nueva embestida, provocándole una sensación excitante y desconcertante. Edward introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos para abrirle los labios antes de rotar la cadera y frotar los testículos contra la parte externa de su sexo, mientras dibujaba círculos en su interior con la espectacular extensión de su miembro.

—No hasta que te vuelvas a correr, preciosa.

En realidad, Bella tampoco tenía otra alternativa. La presión que se acumulaba en su interior era casi insoportable. De pronto sintió que la marea de placer sacudía de nuevo su cuerpo y soltó un grito de incredulidad. Edward, satisfecho, gruñó entre dientes y empezó a penetrarla aún más deprisa, dejando que su lado más salvaje tomara lentamente el control.

Cuando se retiró sin previo aviso y apoyó las rodillas en la chaise longe, Bella no pudo reprimir un grito de protesta. La respiración de Edward sonaba entrecortada y errática. Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por su comportamiento y sintiendo que, en su ausencia, la sensación de clímax desaparecía poco a poco; lo miró a la luz de la tenue luz de emergencia, mientras él usaba la mano para acariciarse.

—¿Edward?

Él empezó a eyacular, y el gemido que salió de su garganta sonó como una dulce agonía, como el placer supremo. Verlo disfrutar tan lejos de su cuerpo le produjo un dolor indescriptible. Bajó los brazos lentamente, sintiéndose anonadada, perdida… y muy excitada por la visión de aquel hombre tan maravilloso.

Pasados unos segundos, Edward bajó la mano y se dejó caer encima de ella. Tenía todos los músculos tensos y apenas podía respirar. Bella se había sorprendido de lo hermoso que era cuando estaba suspendido encima de ella, poseyéndola en cuerpo y alma, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, arrodillado sobre la chaise longe, temblando de deseo, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más que eso.

Deslizó una mano bajo el cuello de la camisa y le acarició el hombro, musculoso y rebosante de poder. Un escalofrío estremeció el cálido cuerpo de Edward y Bella no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Por qué…?

—Lo siento —jadeó—, estaba preocupado. No quería dejarte… embarazada.

—No pasa nada, Edward —susurró Bella, y sintió una compasión indescriptible hacia Edward al darse cuenta de cuánto le afectaba la posibilidad de dejarla embarazada, por remota que fuera.

Con mucho cuidado, deslizó hacia atrás las pecheras de la espalda de Edward y las sujetó con una mano, mientras con la otra tiraba suavemente de él, invitándolo a tumbarse encima de ella.

—Ven —insistió al sentir que se resistía.

Edward vaciló un instante, pero luego se dejó caer, y la presión de su cuerpo firme y pesado sobre ella le pareció un milagro.

—Estaba tan obsesionado contigo. Desde… hace semanas que no estoy con ninguna mujer, y eso no es muy habitual en mí. He sentido cómo iba creciendo dentro de mí, y de pronto me ha preocupado que… bueno, que el preservativo no fuera suficiente. Qué estúpido —murmuró entre jadeos.

Bella le dio un beso en el hombro mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Oírle decir que hacía días que no se acostaba con nadie le provocaba una alegría inexplicable.

¿Tendría ella algo que ver con aquella abstinencia voluntaria?

No, seguro que no.

Le asustaban un poco las complejidades de aquel hombre, su soledad tan resoluta. Siguió acariciándolo con la mirada clavada en el rostro enigmático de la estatua, preguntándose distraídamente si Afrodita pensaba bendecir aquella relación o condenarla.

**ӜӜӜ**

Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto de vuelta al hotel, a pesar de que Bella iba sentada a su lado en la parte de atrás de la limusina, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Al principio, a Bella le preocupaba que Edward se arrepintiera de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable en el museo, según él mismo había reconocido, pero pronto su silencio la ayudó a relajarse. Miró por la ventanilla con los ojos entornados debido al cansancio, mientras las luces de París pasaban veloces a través del cristal, recordándole con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en el salón del museo.

Era imposible que Edward se arrepintiera de una experiencia tan increíble, ¿o no?

El hotel George V estaba junto a los Campos Elíseos. Decir que era lujoso sería quedarse corto, pensó Bella mientras seguía a Edward hacia el ascensor de forja dorada. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación, y cuando Edward la abrió para que entrara ella primero, Bella tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarse ante una sala de estar llena de antigüedades y ricas telas, con una chimenea de mármol y varias obras de arte originales de los siglos XVII y XVIII.

—Por aquí —dijo Edward, guiándola hacia un dormitorio digno de la realeza.

—Vaya, es precioso —murmuró Bella, acariciando la ropa de cama de seda y damasco y embebiéndose de cada uno de los detalles de la estancia.

Edward no apartó los ojos de ella mientras se quitaba la americana y la colgaba en el galán de noche.

—Este hotel está cerca del lugar donde mañana se celebra la reunión. Me levantaré muy temprano y lo más probable es que cuando te despiertes yo ya me haya ido. No olvides admirar las vistas desde la terraza, te gustarán. Te pediré el desayuno y, si quieres, puedes tomártelo fuera. Pareces cansada.

A Bella le sorprendió el cambio brusco de tema.

—Supongo que lo estoy. Ha sido un día muy largo. Parece mentira que esta misma mañana estuviera en el High Jinks. Todo parece tan… irreal. —Lo cierto es que se sentía una persona distinta a la que había abierto la puerta de casa a Edward por la mañana, distinta incluso a la que había entrado en el Musee de Saint Germain aquella misma noche. Era como si, de alguna forma, hacer el amor con Edward la hubiera cambiado.

Lo miró fijamente con gesto nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no te preparas para meterte en la cama? —dijo Edward, señalando hacia la puerta del lavabo—. Jacob ha subido nuestras cosas mientras estábamos cenando. Tu bolsa está ahí.

—¿No prefieres entrar tú antes? —preguntó Bella.

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba los gemelos.

—Usaré el lavabo de la otra suite.

—¿Hay otra suite?

Edward asintió.

—Es donde suele dormir Jacob.

—¿Y hoy no?

—No —respondió él mirándola—, esta vez no. Te quiero toda para mí.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso mientras se dirigía al lavabo. Una vez allí, se quitó el vestido, el sujetador y las joyas; las palabras de Edward seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Se miró en el espejo y descubrió qué era lo que Edward había estado observando antes con tanto detenimiento: tenía la piel de la cara pálida en comparación con el intenso rojo de los labios, y los ojos parecían extrañamente grandes por encima de las sombras que se extendían debajo de ellos. Quería ducharse, pero estaba tan exhausta que no sabía si le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Al final se lavó como pudo en el lavamanos y se cepilló los dientes. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia su mochila, que descansaba en un cojín dorado sobre un taburete, experimentó una creciente sensación de pánico. Parecía tan fuera de lugar rodeada de tanto lujo…

Como ella, seguro.

Después de todo lo que había vivido aquella noche, se sintió un poco ridícula al ponerse los pantalones de yoga y la camiseta de los Chicago Cubs que había traído consigo a modo de pijama. Antes de volver al dormitorio, se puso crema hidratante y se cepilló un poco el pelo. Cuando entró, se quedó petrificada al ver a Edward de pie junto al sofá, de perfil, tecleando en su móvil. Recorrió su cuerpo con mirada ávida. Solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro que se ajustaba como un guante a su estrecha cintura. Su torso era sublime, ancho y poderoso, con los hombros musculosos. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa; con lo disciplinado que era, no resultaba difícil imaginarse su rutina de ejercicios. El pelo de la nuca y las sienes estaba aún un poco mojado después de la ducha.

Nunca había visto un hombre más hermoso que aquel, y sabía que no volvería a verlo.

Edward desvió la mirada del teléfono y la vio. Bella permaneció allí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sometida a aquella mirada que era como un láser. De repente Edward volvió a fijar la vista en el móvil y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué no te metes en la cama? —preguntó, sin dejar de redactar un mensaje.

Bella retiró los cojines decorativos y tiró de las mantas.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Edward desde el otro lado de la estancia cuando se disponía a meterse en la cama.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró. Ni siquiera había apartado la vista del teléfono. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, y su respiración se volvió errática.

¿Por qué no la miraba como lo había hecho en el avión, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con aquellos hermosos ojos azules?

Se metió en la cama y se tapó con la sábana, mientras Edward permanecía al otro lado de la habitación, moviendo únicamente los pulgares. La cama era tan cómoda que enseguida se le cerraron los párpados y se quedó dormida.

Oyó un clic y abrió los ojos. Edward acababa de apagar las luces y se estaba metiendo en la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Se colocó junto a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, pegando su vientre a la espalda de Bella. Solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama… sin nada debajo.

De repente, sintió que estaba completamente despierta.

—¿Por qué tú puedes llevar pijama y yo tengo que ir desnuda? —le preguntó en la oscuridad.

Edward le apartó la melena del hombro y se lo acarició, enviando descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo.

—A menudo yo iré vestido y tú tendrás que ir desnuda.

—Eso no tiene sentido —replicó Bella, esforzándose por controlar la respiración mientras él le acariciaba la curva de uno de sus pechos y sintiendo una descarga de placer en el clítoris al notar el pene de Edward moviéndose contra sus nalgas.

—Me gusta poder tocarte como quiera y cuando quiera.

—¿Mientras sigues vestido y ejerciendo todo el control? —preguntó ella, sin disimular un cierto tono de enfado.

—Mientras sigo vestido y ejerciendo todo el control —repitió Edward.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga —la interrumpió, y le acarició el trasero con una sonrisa en los labios. Suspiró y retiró la mano al sentir que el pene volvía a estremecerse—. No deberías quejarte, Bella —la reprendió, sujetándola más firmemente contra su cuerpo—. Cuando se trata de ti, mi capacidad de control es débil como el papel de fumar. Solo tienes que recordar lo que ha pasado esta noche.

—Ha sido increíble —susurró ella, aún asombrada.

Edward permaneció inmóvil un instante y luego le metió la mano entre las piernas. Bella gritó sorprendida al sentir sus dedos entre los muslos y cubriéndole el sexo, en un gesto tierno y posesivo al mismo tiempo.

—Te he poseído como lo habría hecho con una mujer más experimentada, a pesar de que eras… virgen —murmuró, con una nota de rabia en la voz.

Bella se puso colorada al advertir la crudeza de sus palabras. Tenía razón, el verbo era «poseer». Había estado completamente a su merced sobre la chaise longe del museo y había disfrutado de cada minuto.

—Ya no lo soy —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Podríamos hacerlo otra vez y ya no tendrías que ir con tanto cuidado.

El miembro de Edward se estremeció entre sus piernas. Durante unos segundos, Bella pudo sentir la tensión… la indecisión.

—No —dijo finalmente, apartando la mano del sexo de Bella—. Mañana tendremos tiempo de sobra. Hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte. Lo menos que te mereces es una noche para recuperarte.

—¿Qué cosas? —susurró Bella.

—Pronto lo descubrirás. Ahora duérmete. He planeado un día muy intenso para mañana.

Oír aquello difícilmente la ayudaría a dormir. Aun así, en cuestión de minutos se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se relajaba junto al de Edward, reconfortado por su presencia, cálida y firme.

**ӜӜӜ**

Edward despertó de un sueño profundo y sensual con el cuerpo desnudo de Bella pegado al suyo, el pene erecto contra sus nalgas y la mano alrededor de uno de sus pechos.

Dios.

Se dio la vuelta como pudo para comprobar la hora, sin retirar la mano de la cintura de Bella ni apartar la entrepierna de sus magníficas posaderas. Bella notó el movimiento y balanceó la cadera en sueños, estimulando su erección y obligándolo a apretar los dientes.

Cogió el móvil de la mesilla y desactivó la alarma que estaba a punto de sonar. En lugar de levantarse, volvió a dejar el teléfono donde estaba y se bajó los pantalones del pijama lo justo para dejar el pene y los testículos al aire. Atrajo a Bella hacia su cuerpo, empujando la cadera hacia delante y frotando la enorme erección que apuntaba entre sus piernas contra la suave y cálida línea que se extendía entre sus nalgas. Dios, menuda sensación, pensó mientras apretaba la gruesa columna que era su sexo erecto más adentro, atrapándola entre las nalgas. Apenas podía controlar la excitación que se había ido acumulando en su interior durante toda la noche, y desde que había tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos en el Saint Germain. La sujetó firmemente de la cintura y embistió con la cadera, hundiéndose de nuevo entre la carne firme y suave de sus nalgas y gruñendo de placer.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Bella se había movido levemente. La oyó suspirar y decir su nombre en un susurro, pero estaba tan inmerso en aquella sensación deliciosa e inesperada que lo único que podía hacer era seguir empujando y gimiendo y cobrarse su premio. Tenía el pene rígido e hinchado, exquisitamente sensible mientras se deslizaba por la cálida raja del trasero de Bella. Ella movió un brazo para intentar acariciarlo, pero Edward le cogió la mano y se la sujetó sobre el vientre mientras proseguía con aquel dulce asalto.

¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan tenso solo con tocar el culo de una mujer?

—Dame un minuto —le dijo, sin dejar de embestir—. No voy a necesitar mucho más.

Dicho y hecho: unos movimientos más y alcanzó el orgasmo. Apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada para verse a sí mismo derramarse sobre la curva de la espalda y la nalga derecha de Bella. Dios, ¿qué me está haciendo esta mujer?, pensó mientras se ponía rígido y eyaculaba, y volvía a ponerse rígido y volvía a eyacular, sin dejar de preguntarse si aquel placer tan indescriptible terminaría alguna vez. Cuando hubo terminado, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella e intentó recuperar el aliento. Se incorporó para coger unos pañuelos de papel de la mesita con los que limpiar los restos de semen de su piel, y sintió que ella gemía.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se quedó boquiabierto. Bella había girado la cabeza sobre la almohada y tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios teñidos de un rojo intenso. Tiró los pañuelos a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Te has excitado? —le preguntó, besándola suavemente en los labios—. ¿Dejándome utilizar tu cuerpo para mi propio placer?

—Sí —respondió ella junto a su boca.

—Solo por eso, preciosa, mereces que te dé tu parte del botín.

Deslizó los dedos entre sus prietos muslos y descubrió que estaba deliciosamente mojada. Bella suspiró y, girando la cara, apoyó la mejilla de nuevo sobre la almohada. Edward sonrió y deslizó un dedo entre los labios para acariciarle el clítoris.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella. A todas horas —murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella y respirando junto a su oreja—. ¿Eso te gustaría?

—Sí.

—Pues tendrás que empezar a tomar la píldora.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió ella, mientras Edward la acariciaba suavemente pero con firmeza.

Persuadiéndola.

La observó con detenimiento sin dejar de estimularla, fascinado por el leve aleteo de sus párpados y el color cada vez más intenso de sus mejillas. Bella había separado los labios como si quisiera invitarlo.

—Luego te ataré —murmuró Edward— y te enseñaré a darme aun más placer del que ya me proporcionas. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Sí —respondió ella.

Edward sintió que el temblor de sus labios acabaría por matarlo. Tiró de ellos con los dientes e incrementó la presión sobre el clítoris hasta que Bella apretó la cadera contra la suya. En ese momento, Edward ya no tuvo más remedio que darle lo que ella quería, moviendo todo el brazo con cada caricia.

—Quiero darte placer —añadió Bella.

—Ya lo haces —gruñó Edward, besándola con furia, abusando de su boca de labios generoso—, y lo harás todavía más.

Bella gritó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de un terremoto. Edward la abrazó mientras duró el orgasmo, nervioso al pensar que más tarde, cuando volviera a la suite, la encontraría allí, lista para someterse al deseo de él… y al de ella.

Mientras Bella se calmaba, le besó el cuello, lamiéndole la piel de vez en cuando para probar el dulce sabor de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos le vibraban en los labios.

—Las leyes en París son un poco más restrictivas cuando se trata de control de natalidad. Conozco a un farmacéutico que nos puede ahorrar unos cuantos meses de espera. Podrías empezar de inmediato —le murmuró al oído.

De repente, sintió que el cuerpo de Bella se ponía rígido y dejó de morderle el cuello.

—¿No tendría que ir al médico?

—Sí, cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos, pero cuanto antes empieces, mejor. Jacob podría recoger las pastillas hoy mismo y podrías empezar ya. Ya he hablado con el farmacéutico. No tienes problemas de salud, ¿verdad? Presión alta, antecedentes familiares de enfermedades cardíacas…

—No, estoy sana como un roble. Me hice la última revisión el mes pasado. —Estaba tendida de medio lado, mostrándole el perfil; levantó la barbilla y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos oscuros—. Empezaré a tomármela cuanto antes. Sé lo importante que es para ti, Edward.

—Gracias —dijo él, y le plantó un beso en la boca, sin dejar de pensar que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era para él.

**ӜӜӜ**

Bella se quedó en la cama acurrucada, disfrutando de los efectos secundarios de los besos y del sexo, mientras Edward se preparaba para la reunión. Se quedó medio dormida, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama observándola. Estaba increíblemente guapo, con un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda azul, y desprendía el aroma especiado de la loción para el afeitado que siempre utilizaba.

—¿Quieres que te pida algo para desayunar? —le preguntó, y su voz, grave y susurrante, fue como una caricia en la tranquilidad de aquel dormitorio envuelto en lujo—. Podrías tomártelo en la terraza. Hace un día precioso.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya me ocupo yo —respondió Bella con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Edward asintió y se levantó de la cama, listo para marcharse. De pronto, vaciló un instante y se arrodilló sobre las sábanas para plantarle un beso en la boca.

No cabía duda al respecto: los besos de Edward eran más… sensuales que los de cualquier otro. Y no es que Bella tuviera mucha experiencia, pero estaba convencida de ello. ¿Cómo podía un beso rápido como aquel recordarle de forma instantánea lo que había sentido al tener su boca entre las piernas, tan traviesa, tan… exigente?

Unos segundos después vio cómo se alejaba, alto e imponente con su traje oscuro, y sintió una extraña mezcla de alegría y remordimientos. Una vez sola, se duchó, se lavó el pelo y dejó que se secara al aire libre, sentada en la soleada terraza del hotel, con vistas a una panorámica espectacular de París y a la famosa fuente art déco de las Tres Gracias. Llamó al servicio de habitaciones y desayunó fuera, tal y como Edward le había sugerido. Sentirse rodeada de tanto lujo le parecía una experiencia increíble.

Una vez hubo terminado, llamó a Riley, básicamente para asegurarle que estaba sana y salva y feliz de estar en París con Edward. Riley, sin embargo, no parecía muy emocionado al escuchar sus aventuras. De hecho, su preocupación no hizo más que dirigir los focos de nuevo hacia algunas de las cuestiones que tan poco le había costado olvidar ahora que tenía a Edward a su lado, haciéndole el amor, incitándola a olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera el deseo que sentía por él.

Recordó que le había pagado el encargo del cuadro por adelantado, sabiendo perfectamente bien que ella se negaría a dejarlo inacabado. Recordó también con lujo de detalles que había cerrado un bar para poder hablar con ella y decirle que quería poseerla sexualmente para sacársela de la cabeza.

Pensó en cómo la había convencido para que empezara a tomarse la píldora aquel mismo día.

Un momento… ¿Cómo había llegado a tomar una decisión tan importante para su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo? Sencillamente había sucedido, no sabía cómo, mientras Edward la besaba y la hacía gritar de placer.

De pronto, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

No. No había sido así.

¿O sí?

Gracias a Dios, tenía la excusa perfecta para evitar que la conversación con Riley se alargara: el dinero. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato charlando, a Bella empezó a preocuparle que su amigo pudiera captar la ansiedad que tenía su voz.

Estaba nerviosa, así que sacó la ropa de correr de la mochila. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que Edward no le había dado una llave de la habitación. Llamó a recepción y consiguió hablar con alguien que conocía su idioma. La mujer le aseguró que su nombre estaba asociado a la habitación y que podría pedir una llave en el mostrador principal simplemente identificándose.

Se cambió y echó a correr por las calles de París, escogiendo primero las vías menos transitadas y recorriendo luego los Campos Elíseos, llenos de turistas y de gente que iba de compras, hasta más allá del Arco del Triunfo. Cuando regresó al hotel, había dejado buena parte de la ansiedad y de las preocupaciones sobre el asfalto. Correr siempre había sido el antídoto perfecto contra los problemas.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Edward no había manipulado su voluntad para que aceptara tomarse la pastilla. Bella quería practicar sexo seguro tanto como él. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Estaba contenta y tranquila hasta que abrió la puerta de la suite y vio a Edward paseando de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea, destilando energía como si fuera un tigre enjaulado. Tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja. Se detuvo en seco y la miró.

—Da igual —dijo. Apretó la boca y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Acaba de llegar. —Tocó la pantalla del teléfono con un dedo y lo dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Bella sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior al percibir el tono acusatorio de su voz. Edward se dirigió hacia ella con los ojos en llamas.

—Corriendo —respondió ella, y bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones cortos, la camiseta y las zapatillas de correr que llevaba, como si intentara decirle: «¿Hola? ¿Es que no es evidente?».

—Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera me has dejado una nota.

Bella estaba sorprendida.

—No sabía que volverías antes que yo —exclamó, impactada por la ira que desprendía la voz de Edward—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Yo soy quien te ha traído a París —respondió él, y los músculos de la cara se le tensaron como la cuerda de un arco—, soy el responsable de que estés bien. Preferiría que no volvieras a salir corriendo sin más —le espetó, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

—Por si no lo sabías, soy responsable de mis propios actos y llevo veintitrés años haciéndolo bastante bien, gracias por preocuparte —replicó Bella furiosa.

—Estás aquí conmigo —dijo Edward, volviéndose.

—Edward, eso es una estupidez —exclamó ella. No podía creer que él estuviera comportándose de una forma tan irracional. ¿Qué se escondía tras aquella reacción? ¿Acaso era tan controlador y estaba tan obsesionado con sus planes que no podía permitir ni una sola decisión espontánea, como salir a correr por la mañana?—. No puedes enfadarte conmigo por hacer deporte.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de Edward y, tras el destello de ira que desprendían sus ojos, Bella vio la sombra de una preocupación sincera. Dios, entonces todo aquello era porque estaba preocupado por ella, pero ¿por qué? A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba con él, no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la idea. Edward se le acercó. Su mirada era tan intensa que Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retroceder.

—Estoy enfadado porque te has ido sin decir adónde ibas. Si me lo hubieras comentado antes, habría sido distinto, aunque igualmente te habría dicho que preferiría que no fueras por ahí tú sola en una ciudad extraña como París. Esto no es Chicago, Bella. Apenas hablas francés.

—¡Pero si estuve viviendo aquí durante meses!

—No me gusta que alguien de quien soy responsable desaparezca de repente —continuó él, apretando los dientes.

Clavó la mirada en ella, y Bella fue entonces consciente de la ropa que llevaba: un sujetador deportivo, una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones cortos. Al sentir su mirada posada en sus pechos, notó que se le endurecían los pezones.

—Ve a ducharte —le ordenó Edward, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

—¿Por qué?

Apoyó un brazo en la repisa y se volvió para mirarla.

—Porque tienes mucho que aprender, Bella —dijo, y esta vez su voz era más suave.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a… castigarme?

—Me he preocupado mucho cuando he llegado al hotel y me he encontrado la suite vacía. Confiaba en que estarías esperándome, así que la respuesta es sí, voy a castigarte, y luego te voy a follar solo para mi propio placer. Si después de eso aún no has aprendido la lección, quizá vuelva a castigarte de nuevo. Haré lo que haga falta para que aprendas que no me gusta que te comportes de esa forma tan impulsiva.

Los pezones se le pusieron aún más duros bajo la tela del sujetador deportivo. Estaba enfadada con él, pero no podía controlar el intenso calor que se le acumulaba entre las piernas.

—Puedes castigarme si quieres, pero no pienso dejar que lo hagas únicamente porque he salido a correr. Eso es una soberana tontería.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo te vas a duchar y luego te pondrás una bata. Nada más. Espérame en el baño.

Edward se dio la vuelta para coger el móvil de la chimenea. Marcó un número en la pantalla y saludó a alguien en francés, antes de empezar a hacer una pregunta tras otra. Era evidente que había acabado con ella.

Bella permaneció inmóvil sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, deseando con toda el alma gritarle que se metiera la ducha y la bata y los aires de superioridad por donde le cupieran.

Otra parte de ella se sentía mal por haber provocado aquel atisbo de temor en sus hermosos ojos azules.

La tercera parte, sin embargo, se había emocionado al oír sus palabras. No había dejado de pensar en la vez que la había azotado con la mano y con la pala y en que Edward parecía haberse olvidado de todo aquello de un día para otro.

Quería saber cómo acababa todo el proceso. Quería darle placer.

Pero ¿a qué precio?, se preguntó nerviosa, de camino al lavabo, resignada ante la certeza de que lo único que podía hacer era obedecerle.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él como un rompecabezas?

¿Por qué tenía que convertirla también a ella en uno… incluso para sí misma?

* * *

**Holaaaa! Aquí les traigo el Capitulo. **

**Afrodita fue testigo de toda esa pasión que tenían acumulada y ya la dejaron salir, ahora veremos si podrán parar. XD**

**Otra zurra? Oh Bella en que te has metido de nuevo….. o.O**

**Gracias por los reviews, los del capítulo anterior no los he respondido por falta de tiempo, pero les agradezco a todas las que se toman su tiempo para dejarlo y gracias igual a las lectoras fantasmitas que leen esta adaptación! Xoxo**

**Lucerito!**


	8. Porque aun no termina

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

"**Porque aun no termina"**

Después de la ducha, Bella se sentó en el sofá de la suite, incapaz de disimular los nervios que sentía ni de controlar una ira que iba en aumento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla esperar así? ¿No era eso lo que hacía siempre? ¿Tirar de los hilos a su antojo?

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y en más de un sentido. Bella sintió el impulso de salir corriendo hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta para poder restregarse contra el cojín del sofá. No soportaba las esperas, pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquella vez, además de enfadarse, se estaba excitando ella sola… La expectación… los nervios mezclados con una potente dosis de ansiedad por lo que pensaba hacerle.

De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio de la suite abriéndose y tras ella apareció Edward, que la miró desde la distancia antes de acercarse al galán de noche y colgar la americana del traje. Luego abrió las puertas de un antiguo armario de madera de cerezo y se inclinó como si quisiera coger algo de dentro. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, Bella giró la cabeza porque no quería que se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Así pues, cuando Edward rodeó el sofá unos segundos más tarde y dejó una fusta negra sobre la mesilla para el café, Bella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Observó boquiabierta, y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, la pieza de cuero fino de cinco por diez centímetros que sobresalía del extremo de una fina vara de madera.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Edward con dulzura.

Bella lo miró.

—Pero tiene aspecto de hacer daño.

—No es la primera vez que te castigo. ¿Te hice daño la anterior?

—Un poco —admitió, y sus ojos se posaron en una de las manos de Edward, la que sujetaba lo que parecía ser un par de esposas recubiertas de suave piel negra.

Oh, no.

—Bueno, no sería un castigo si no doliera un poco, ¿no crees? —Bella levantó la mirada hasta el hermoso rostro de Edward, hipnotizada… hechizada por el sonido grave de su voz—. Levántate y quítate la bata.

Bella se puso de pie sin romper el contacto visual ni un segundo. Era como si los ojos de él le transmitieran un mensaje mudo que la ayudaba a reunir el poco valor que le quedaba. Dejó caer la bata sobre el sofá y se estremeció al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que encienda el fuego? —le preguntó, refiriéndose a la chimenea de gas.

—No —respondió ella, acercándose a la repisa, profundamente desconcertada por el contraste entre aquella pregunta tan educada y la intención de castigarla.

—Ponte de espaldas a mí —le ordenó.

Bella quería asomar la barbilla por encima de su hombro y averiguar qué se traía entre manos, pero al final fue capaz de controlarse. ¿Sería quizá porque no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que sentía curiosidad, o porque de algún modo sabía que no le gustaría que se comportara como una chafardera?

De pronto, se dio un susto al sentir las manos de Edward alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

—Tranquila, preciosa —murmuró—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Bella no dijo nada. La cabeza le funcionaba a toda velocidad, mientras él deslizaba un extremo de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

—Ya puedes mirarme —dijo Edward.

Bella se dio la vuelta y, al ver lo cerca que estaban, no pudo evitar que los pezones se le pusieran aún más duros. Edward se dio cuenta, seguro; no sabía cómo disimular la excitación mientras le colocaba el otro extremo de las esposas, con la cabeza inclinada a escasos centímetros de las puntas redondeadas. La posición de los brazos mientras la esposaba realzaba los pechos. Cuando por fin Edward terminó, Bella tenía las manos unidas delante del monte de Venus. Edward retrocedió un paso y los pezones se le endurecieron todavía más al sentir su mirada pegada a ella.

—Ahora levanta las muñecas y pásalas por detrás de la cabeza —le ordenó, y la observó detenidamente mientras obedecía—. Echa los codos hacia atrás y arquea un poco la espalda. Quiero que tengas los músculos bien estirados.

Bella se esforzó en hacer lo que le pedía; echó los pechos hacia delante y los codos hacia atrás, y percibió el gemido de aprobación que emitió él mientras la observaba. En aquella postura, se sentía extremadamente expuesta y desnuda.

De pronto, Edward se dio la vuelta.

—Así la sensación será más intensa —explicó de espaldas a ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa para el café.

—¿La sensación de dolor? —preguntó Bella, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y la expectación. ¿Iba a coger la fusta?

Cuando Edward regresó junto a ella, la fusta no estaba por ninguna parte. De pronto, vio el pequeño tarro blanco que ya conocía de antes y sintió que el corazón amenazaba con salir disparado del pecho. Edward desenroscó la tapa e introdujo el dedo índice en la crema.

—Ya te he dicho que preferiría que no me tuvieras miedo.

Introdujo el dedo entre los labios de su sexo y empezó a cubrirle el clítoris con aquella crema que Bella sabía que no tardaría en provocarle un intenso calor y un cosquilleo.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio para no gritar, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba fijamente.

—Me gustaría recalcar que esto sigue siendo un castigo —anunció muy decidido.

—Y a mí me gustaría recalcar que, aunque te dé permiso para que me castigues —replicó ella, antes de que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones mientras Edward le aplicaba la crema con una dedicación exquisita—, seguiré yendo a correr o a hacer lo que se me antoje sin pedirte permiso antes.

Edward apartó la mano y se alejó, y Bella tuvo que contener un grito de angustia al sentir la ausencia de su dedo. Cuando regresó a su lado, llevaba la fusta en la mano. Bella no podía apartar la mirada de aquel objeto de aspecto perverso encerrado en la enorme y masculina mano de Edward. Resultaba bastante más amenazadora que la mano e incluso que la pala.

—Separa los muslos… si te da la gana, claro —añadió suavemente.

Bella parpadeó varias veces al oír sus palabras y levantó la mirada buscando la suya. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo pícaro y una excitación tan intensa que Bella notó una creciente sensación cálida entre las piernas.

Si accedía a sus demandas era porque quería, y su respuesta desafiante era la prueba de ello. Se sintió frustrada al darse cuenta de cómo la había manipulado para que obedeciera, descubriéndole su propio deseo en un solo movimiento magistral.

Abrió aún más los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo.

—La ira tensa tus músculos igual o mejor que la postura de los brazos, y he de decir que, por extraño que parezca, no me desagrada —murmuró Edward.

La leve inclinación de sus labios indicaba que se estaba riendo por lo bajo, no solo de ella sino también de sí mismo. Levantó la fusta en alto y la ira de Bella se convirtió en curiosidad. ¿No pensaba golpearla en el trasero, como lo había hecho con la pala? Los músculos del abdomen se contrajeron al sentir la caricia de la fusta, y una sensación erótica le atravesó el sexo cuando le frotó la cadera con sensualidad.

De pronto, levantó la fusta en alto.

Plas. Plas. Plas.

Bella gritó al sentir el aguijonazo del cuero sobre la piel de la cadera. La sensación fue intensa, pero desapareció enseguida.

—¿Demasiado fuerte? —murmuró Edward, recorriéndole con la mirada primero la cara y luego los pechos.

Le deslizó la piel de la fusta sobre las costillas hasta el arco que dibujaba el pecho derecho. Ella gimió sin control al sentir que le acariciaba el pezón con la punta.

—Tus hermosos pezones me dicen que todo va bien.

Levantó de nuevo la fusta y la dejó caer sobre un lateral del pecho, luego sobre la curva inferior y luego sobre el pezón, con movimientos rápidos, firmes y concisos.

Fue como si algo se encendiera dentro de ella. Sintió que un calor líquido se le arremolinaba entre los muslos con tanto ímpetu que casi la sorprendió más eso que el hecho de que acabara de azotarla en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para disimular la vergüenza. ¿En qué clase de pervertida se había convertido para reaccionar de aquella manera ante algo tan enfermizo?

—¿Bella?

Bella abrió los ojos al percibir la tensión en su voz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Le temblaban los labios de forma incontrolable. La crema estimulante parecía estar cumpliendo con su función mucho mejor que la vez que Edward la había azotado con la pala.

—¿Te ha parecido bien o mal? —le preguntó Edward.

—Pues… mal —susurró ella, mientras la vergüenza y la excitación se peleaban por tomar el control de su cuerpo y de su mente. El rostro de Edward se tensó—. Y bien. Muy bien.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él fulminándola con la mirada, aunque Bella estaba segura de que no estaba enfadado, que en realidad le había gustado su respuesta.

Volvió a dejar caer la fusta, esta vez en la parte inferior del otro pecho, agitando levemente la carne. Bella se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar que un gemido vibrara en lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Te voy a poner el culo rojo por lo que acabas de decir, pequeña…

Nunca supo cómo acababa la frase porque él enseguida empezó a azotarle los pezones una y otra vez, provocándole una sensación cálida pero ligeramente dolorosa que le hizo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos y, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinar los pechos hacia delante.

—Eso es, enséñamelos —murmuró Edward, mientras le propinaba pequeños azotes en la curva inferior de los pechos y en los laterales—. Ahora… dime qué te gustaría que te hiciera —le ordenó, deslizándole la fusta lentamente entre los pechos.

Bella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por la exquisitez de aquella sensación. Dios, podía notar cómo el clítoris pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

—¿Bella? —insistió Edward, esta vez más bruscamente.

Oh, no. Quería que lo dijera en voz alta y por eso le apoyó la fusta sobre el pezón y la hizo girar, excitándola hasta la médula. Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Me gustaría que…

Edward volvió a girar la fusta y Bella se estremeció.

—Dilo, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. —Su voz sonaba dulce y autoritaria al mismo tiempo.

Bella apretó los dientes, debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o callársela. Edward siguió masajeándole el pezón con la suave superficie de cuero.

—Me gustaría que me azotaras… entre las piernas.

Sintió que Edward apartaba la fusta sin decir una sola palabra y abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó unos segundos más tarde, incapaz de leer la rígida expresión de su rostro.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza y de pronto Bella se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz y su mirada se volvió salvaje. A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco; al parecer, no era lo que esperaba oír de ella.

—Bueno… donde sea. Lo… lo siento. ¿Edward? —le preguntó, asustada por su reacción y sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—No te disculpes por ser tan hermosa —dijo Edward.

Dio un paso hacia ella y le cubrió la línea de la mandíbula con la mano. Luego se lanzó sobre su boca, apoderándose de ella con los labios y la lengua. Para Bella, el sabor de sus besos, la violencia con que la poseía, era como un elixir tóxico.

—Me tientas como nadie más me ha tentado antes —le dijo, levantando la cabeza.

Bella jadeó sobre sus labios. Era como si sus palabras escondieran una acusación, aunque empezaba a comprender que lo que pasaba en realidad era que le gustaba lo que había dicho.

Sintió una oleada de calor entre sus piernas, como si el placer de Edward fuera también suyo.

—Pero no pienso permitir que me distraigas.

—No intentaba distraerte…

—No te vas a librar de tu castigo —continuó Edward, luchando por controlarse e ignorando las palabras de Bella. La besó suavemente en los labios—. Ahora inclínate hacia delante y pon el culo en pompa. Como tienes las manos atadas, será mejor que mantengas los muslos juntos. Te voy a azotar hasta que te arda el culo por haberme preocupado de esta manera.

Algo en el tono de su voz le dijo que pensaba castigarla con más fuerza que la primera vez. Bajó los brazos, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Edward empezó a acariciarle las nalgas con la fusta. De pronto recordó que tenía que arquear la espalda ligeramente. Podía notar la tensión entre las piernas y tenía los pezones tan sensibles que al inclinarse le escocían.

Edward dejó de acariciarle el trasero con la fusta y maldijo entre dientes. Bella lo miró de soslayo y vio cómo se desabrochaba los pantalones a toda prisa, aunque en lugar de bajárselos, se los dejó colgando de la cintura y se bajó la bragueta para liberar la erección que se levantaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Dejó que colgara libremente de su cuerpo, suspendida horizontalmente por la tela de los bóxers y de los pantalones.

Bella la contempló ensimismada. Nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca, entre otras cosas porque Edward nunca se lo había permitido. Le sorprendió lo bonita que era. ¿Cómo podía ir por ahí con algo tan grande, tan evidente, colgando entre las piernas? Vale, no siempre estaba excitado, pero aun así… Le costaba aceptar que la anatomía de un hombre pudiera tener tanta presencia. Hipnotizada, clavó la mirada en aquel apéndice largo y grueso cubierto de venas hinchadas que alimentaban su erección; en la punta, afilada y suculenta que la hacía salivar; en los testículos, depilados y perfectos.

—Tendría que haberte tapado los ojos —murmuró Edward con voz áspera—. Mira hacia el suelo, preciosa. —Bella obedeció, aunque le estaba costando recuperar el aliento, e Edward le acarició las nalgas con la fusta—. ¿Preparada?

—Sí —respondió ella. ¿Lo estaría?

La golpeó con la fusta y ella gritó. Quizá había aprendido a diferenciar los gritos de placer y los de dolor, porque siguió azotándola, paseando la fusta por toda la piel, calentándole hasta el último centímetro de trasero. Cuando terminó con ambas nalgas, empezó desde cero. Los golpes donde ya la había azotazo eran mucho más dolorosos. Bella apretó los dientes y se concentró en el cosquilleo que se extendía entre sus piernas para no sentir el dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que la fusta le estimulara los pezones, cuando estos estaban tan alejados de sus posaderas? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que el calor de los azotes se le había extendido por las plantas de los pies?

—Oooh —gimió Bella cuando le propinó un golpe especialmente doloroso.

—Dóblate todo lo que puedas y apoya las manos en los pies.

Se lo dijo con tanta dureza que no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirar. Lo que vio le arrancó un gemido de la garganta: Edward tenía la mano alrededor del pene y se estaba acariciando mientras con la otra mano la azotaba. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba mirando.

—Baja la cabeza —le espetó.

Bella se agachó cuanto pudo y apoyó las manos sobre los pies, sin apartar los ojos de ellas. Edward no dejaba de gruñir; ¿sería de satisfacción? De pronto, Bella sintió que una mano enorme le separaba las nalgas, dejando su sexo expuesto al aire libre, y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Gritó al sentir la fusta sobre la piel hinchada y sensible. Edward apretó aún más con la mano, dejándole el ano y los labios al descubierto.

Pam.

Un solo toque, rápido y conciso, sobre el clítoris inflamado fue suficiente para que se le doblaran las rodillas. De repente, comprendió el valor real de aquel juguete sexual: pequeño, preciso y letal, al menos en las manos de Edward.

Él se apresuró a sujetarla por el hombro, manteniéndola en pie mientras el orgasmo se abalanzaba sobre ella con la fuerza de las mareas. Perdió el control durante varios segundos, perdida en el vórtice del clímax más explosivo. Sabía que Edward la estaba sujetando contra su cuerpo mientras se estremecía de placer, con un lado de la cadera contra su cuerpo y el otro sujeto con una mano, sin dejar de mover los dedos entre sus piernas, haciéndola gritar en un éxtasis increíblemente sostenido.

Entonces Edward la obligó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos empujándola suavemente con las manos, cuando los temblores aún no habían terminado.

—Inclínate hacia delante y apoya los brazos en el asiento de esa silla —le ordenó entre dientes desde atrás.

Bella obedeció y se inclinó sobre el mullido asiento de una silla Luis XV. Sintió que se movía detrás de ella, acariciándole las nalgas con los pantalones y luego con la punta del pene erecto, y una excitación renovada creció en su interior, enterrando la curiosidad que ya había sido saciada.

**ӜӜӜ**

Edward sabía que aquella mujer acabaría con él, pero lo que ignoraba era que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo con tanta precisión… y crueldad. Se apresuró a buscar un condón con gesto tembloroso y se lo colocó.

«Me gustaría que me azotaras… entre las piernas.»

Casi le dio un ataque al corazón al oír aquello. Estaba intentando arrancarle una súplica —que la azotara en los pezones—, porque era evidente que se lo estaba pasando tan bien como él.

Y, de repente, había abierto los labios para decir aquello. Y él que le había dicho que la estaba castigando por ser tan impulsiva… ¿A quién coño se creía que estaba engañando?

Le rodeó la cadera con una mano para sujetarla y con la otra se cogió el pene.

—Ahora te voy a follar. A lo bestia —le dijo, sin apartar los ojos del erótico contraste entre la piel roja de las nalgas y la de los muslos, deliciosamente pálida—. No pienso esperar a que te corras, preciosa. Tú me has hecho esto y debes cargar con las consecuencias.

Utilizó una mano para separarle las nalgas y abrir la entrada de la vagina, y apoyó la punta del pene en la pequeña abertura. Podía sentir cómo se dilataba a su alrededor, el calor de su cuerpo atravesando el fino látex del preservativo. La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y la embistió hasta el fondo, sin poder evitar que Bella diera un paso adelante para no caerse e intentara sujetarse al respaldo de la silla. Esperó pacientemente, con los labios apretados en una mueca de autodominio.

Y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo, retirándose hasta que solo quedaba la punta dentro de ella y luego volviendo a empujar hasta que sus cuerpos chocaban y de la garganta de Bella escapaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Su mundo se redujo a la visión del cuerpo de Bella, a su belleza sumisa, a la fricción casi insoportable de su cálida vagina, que lo estaba matando lentamente…

A través de la neblina de aquel deseo casi animal, se dio cuenta de que sus embestidas contra el cuerpo suave y cálido de Bella hacían avanzar la silla, dando pequeños botes sobre la alfombra oriental que cubría el suelo. No era culpa de Bella, sino suya, pero aun así no pudo evitar gruñir como un animal enjaulado.

—No te muevas —le espetó.

Le levantó la cadera y la sujetó con más fuerza para embestirla mejor y hacer chocar la pelvis y los muslos contra el trasero de ella, demasiado descontrolado como para que le importara si le estaba haciendo daño en las nalgas ya escaldadas. Dios, era una sensación increíble. Volvió a empujarla con la pelvis, y su pene se sacudió con violencia en las profundidades de su ser.

Sintió la llegada del orgasmo y rugió hasta abrasarse la garganta.

**ӜӜӜ**

Bella se quedó inmóvil con la mejilla apoyada en la suave tela de la silla y la boca abierta de asombro al sentir que Edward se corría dentro de ella. Tanto poder derramándose en su cuerpo, detonando en su interior. De pronto supo que recordaría la primera vez que Edward había sucumbido al placer estando dentro de ella durante el resto de su vida.

El sonido que salió de su boca bien podría haberle destrozado la garganta. Era como si ella le hubiera arrancado un órgano vital, cuando en realidad era Edward quien se había retirado de repente de su cuerpo.

—Bella —dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, le apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho y la guiaba hacia el sofá.

Caminaron, o más bien se tambalearon, sin que sus cuerpos dejaran de tocarse en ningún momento. Edward se dejó caer sobre los cojines, arrastrándola con él, y se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo, con la espalda de Bella sobre la corbata y los botones de la camisa de vestir, y el pene, aún caliente y pegajoso, presionado contra la parte baja de la espalda.

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Bella perdió la noción del tiempo, fascinada por la sensación del cálido aliento de Edward acariciándole el hombro y la nuca.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, aprovechando que la respiración de él era más regular y que había empezado a acariciarle la cadera lánguidamente.

—Dime —respondió él con una voz grave y áspera.

—¿De verdad estás enfadado conmigo?

—No, ya no.

—Pero ¿antes lo estabas? —insistió.

—Sí.

Bella giró la cara. El rostro de Edward parecía hechizado por el movimiento de su propia mano sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

Edward dejó de deslizar la mano por su costado y frunció los labios.

—Por favor, dime por qué —susurró ella.

—Cuando era pequeño, de vez en cuando mi madre desaparecía —respondió Edward.

—¿Desaparecía? —preguntó Bella lentamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde iba?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. La encontraba en sitios distintos: arrastrándose por una carretera rural, intentando alimentar a un cachorro aterrorizado con hojas, bañándose desnuda en las aguas de un río helado…

Bella estudió el rostro impasible de Edward y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Tenía alguna enfermedad mental? —preguntó, recordando lo que le había dicho la señora Tanner.

—Esquizofrenia —respondió él, retirando la mano de la cadera de Bella y apartándose unos mechones de pelo de la frente— de tipo desorganizada, aunque a veces también se volvía bastante paranoica.

—¿Y era… era así todo el tiempo? —preguntó Bella, a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

La mirada de ojos azules de Edward se clavó en los suyos y Bella rápidamente disimuló su preocupación, intuyendo que él la había confundido con pena.

—No, siempre no. A veces era la madre más dulce y cariñosa del mundo.

—Edward —lo llamó suavemente cuando él se disponía a incorporarse. Notó que se alejaba de ella y se arrepintió de haber sido ella quien lo provocara.

—No pasa nada —respondió él, y apoyó los pies en el suelo, aún de perfil—. Quizá eso te ayude a comprender por qué preferiría que no desaparecieras de esa manera.

—Si vuelve a pasar algo así, me aseguraré de dejarte una nota, pero tienes que entender que necesito tomar mis propias decisiones —explicó Bella, estudiando su reacción con los nervios a flor de piel. No estaba dispuesta a prometerle que siempre estaría esperándolo donde él quisiera solo para ayudarle a controlar su ansiedad.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado. ¿Pensaría decirle que o se atenía a sus exigencias o ponían fin al acuerdo allí mismo?

—Preferiría que te quedaras donde estás si se repite una situación como esta —dijo.

—Lo sé, te he oído —respondió ella, conciliadora. Se incorporó y le acarició el mentón con la boca—. Y tendré en cuenta tus preferencias antes de tomar una decisión.

Edward cerró los ojos un instante, como si intentara recomponerse. ¿Es que esa mujer nunca dejaría de buscarle las cosquillas?

—¿Por qué no te aseas y nos vamos a dar una vuelta? —le preguntó, un tanto arisco.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, probablemente de la otra suite, para lavarse él también. Bella respiró aliviada. Al parecer, no tenía intención de mandarla de vuelta a Chicago por no cumplir su voluntad siempre que le viniera en gana. Un pequeño triunfo, había que reconocerlo.

—¿No vas a intentar enseñarme nada más? ¿Convencerme de que las cosas se hacen a tu manera? —preguntó Bella, incapaz de disimular la sonrisa que le asomaba por la comisura de los labios.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro y Bella vio un destello en sus ojos azules que le recordó al resplandor de un relámpago, como una tormenta gestándose en la distancia. Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada?

—El día aún no ha terminado, Bella —le dijo Edward con voz grave y amenazante, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Hola! He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas personales que no me daban el tiempo.**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews, leo cada uno e igual por tiempo no les respondo y también a los anónimos, Gracias!**

**Lucerito!**


	9. Porque Lo Digo Yo

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a B.K**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

"Porque Lo Digo Yo"

Cuando entró en la sala de estar de la suite después de asearse y vestirse, encontró a Edward sentado en el escritorio con el portátil abierto y el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—He revisado la información a conciencia. Su experiencia se basa en inversiones de capital de riesgo y compañías efímeras que operan en internet. No tiene ni idea de lo significa la disciplina en los negocios —oyó que decía. De pronto, él levantó la mirada y la vio entrar en la habitación. Siguió hablando, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Lo que yo te dije es que podías contratar a quién quisieras de un abanico de candidatos para director financiero que fuera mínimamente aceptable, Declan. Aún estoy esperando ese abanico, así que, hasta que no lo tengas, no empieces el proceso de selección, especialmente con un idiota como este. —Otra pausa—. Puede que eso sea verdad para el resto de empresas, pero no para la mía —concluyó, con la voz fría como el hielo, antes de intercambiar una despedida escueta—. Perdóname —se excusó, dirigiéndose a Bella, mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se quitaba las gafas—. Estoy teniendo problemas para encontrar personal para una empresa que acabo de fundar.

—¿Qué clase de empresa? —preguntó Bella. El tema le parecía interesante. Edward nunca le hablaba de su trabajo.

—Un concepto nuevo a medio camino entre la red social y la plataforma de juegos que estoy probando en Europa.

—¿Y tienes problemas para encontrar directivos?

Edward suspiró. Había escogido un conjunto «casual regio», una expresión que Bella acababa de inventarse para describir su forma de vestir cuando no iba trajeado. Aquel día consistía en un jersey de pico azul cobalto, una camisa blanca debajo de la que solo se veía el cuello y unos pantalones negros que le hacían la cadera más estrecha y las piernas aún más largas.

—Sí, entre otras cosas —asintió, escribiendo en el teclado del ordenador—, aunque siempre es así. Por desgracia, el mercado en el que me muevo está orientado a gente muy joven y suele atraer a ejecutivos de baja estofa que creen que pueden gastarse mi dinero sencillamente porque sí.

—¿Eres liberal en tus productos y en tus ideas de negocio y conservador cuando se trata de finanzas?

Edward levantó la mirada del ordenador antes de bajar la pantalla y dirigirse hacia ella.

—¿Sabes mucho de negocios?

—Nada en absoluto. Soy un desastre total con el dinero. Pregúntaselo a Riley. Si apenas soy capaz de pagar el alquiler cada mes. Solo comparaba tu forma de hacer negocios con tu personalidad.

Edward se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y abrió ligeramente los ojos, curioso y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Mi personalidad?

—Sí, ya sabes —respondió Bella, sintiendo que se le encendían las mejillas—. Lo de ser un obseso del control.

Él sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella, como si quisiera recorrer el camino que había trazado el ardor.

—No me da miedo gastarme el dinero, sea la cantidad que sea, siempre que sepa que es por un buen motivo. Estás muy guapa —añadió de repente, cambiando de tema.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, y desvió la mirada hacia la sencilla camiseta de manga larga que llevaba, metida en unos tejanos de cintura baja, ajustados con su cinturón favorito. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, pero se lo sujetaba con un pasador detrás de la cabeza para mantenerlo alejado de la cara—. No… no he traído casi nada para cambiarme. No estaba segura de qué querrías hacer esta tarde.

—Ah, por cierto…

Edward le apartó la mano de la mejilla para comprobar la hora y, de pronto, como si todo estuviera preparado, alguien llamó a la puerta. Edward cruzó la estancia y abrió. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, muy atractiva, ataviada con un vestido marrón chocolate y unos zapatos impresionantes de piel de cocodrilo. Bella permaneció inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras Edward y la mujer se saludaban en francés y luego él señalaba hacia ella con un gesto muy significativo.

—Bella, te presento a Tia. Es mi shopping assistant. Habla francés e italiano, pero ni una palabra de inglés.

Bella saludó a Tia con el poco francés que sabía e interrogó a Edward con la mirada cuando vio que la mujer abría el caro bolso que llevaba colgando del brazo, sacaba una cinta métrica y una especie de regla de madera, y se arrimaba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Tia dejó la regla de madera y el bolso encima de la mesa, estiró el metro entre las manos y le rodeó primero la cadera y luego la cintura, para sorpresa de Bella, que observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Jessica Stanley tiene una habilidad especial para adivinar las tallas a simple vista y también lo clava con los zapatos. Fue ella quien se encargó de comprar la ropa que llevaste ayer, y cumplió con las expectativas, como siempre. Sin embargo, he pensado que sería mejor que alguien te tomara las medidas para encargar algo a un modisto —explicó Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación, quitándole hierro al asunto. Bella levantó la mirada, anonadada, al sentir la cinta métrica alrededor de los pechos. Edward estaba guardando unos papeles en el maletín, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de su cara.

—Edward, dile que pare —murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz, como si, al hablar en voz baja, las posibilidades de que Tia se ofendiera fueran menores, olvidando que la mujer no entendía el inglés.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward—. Quiero asegurarme de que tu ropa nueva te siente de maravilla.

Tia acababa de coger la regla de madera y Bella se dio cuenta de que era un artefacto para medir el número de pie. Pasó junto a Tia, que no dejaba de sonreír, y se detuvo frente a Edward.

—Basta. No quiero ropa nueva —susurró, mirando de soslayo a una Tia sonriente pero confusa.

—Puede que necesite que me acompañes a unos actos en los que es obligatorio vestir formalmente —replicó Edward, cerrando la cremallera de su maletín con un solo movimiento.

—Lo siento. Supongo que no podré asistir si crees que mi apariencia no es la correcta.

Edward levantó la mirada al percibir el tono de su voz. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada, las aletas de la nariz se le movieron levemente.

Tia preguntó algo en francés desde el otro extremo de la estancia. La mirada de Edward era tan intensa que Bella casi podía sentir su peso, pero se negó a desviar la vista. Edward pasó junto a ella y le dijo algo a Tia en francés. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, cogió su bolso y se marchó.

—¿Te importaría decirme a qué ha venido esto? —preguntó Edward después de cerrar la puerta. Su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—Lo siento. Era una oferta muy generosa por tu parte, pero sé qué clase de ropa le dirías a Margarite que comprara o que encargara para mí. Aún estoy estudiando, Edward. No puedo permitirme esa clase de ropa.

—Lo sé. Por eso la pago yo.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy en venta.

—Y yo ya te he explicado que esta es la clase de experiencia que yo puedo ofrecerte —le espetó él.

—Bueno, pues no estoy interesada en esa «clase de experiencia».

—Creo que dejé bien claro que yo pondría las normas, Bella, y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu cabezonería en pequeñas dosis, pero esta vez te has pasado —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, visiblemente enfadado por su persistencia.

—No, el que se ha pasado eres tú. Llevo toda la vida teniendo que soportar a gente que se creía con el derecho a decirme que mi aspecto no era el correcto y que había que cambiarlo. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida como para permitirte que hagas lo mismo? Yo soy así, Edward. Si no puedes estar conmigo tal y como soy, pues lo siento —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

Edward se detuvo en seco. Por un instante, Bella deseó que no la mirara con aquellos ojos que parecían atravesarla como dos láseres. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, le dolía saber que querría que fuera diferente. Sabía que era una reacción irracional —en realidad, no había dicho que quisiera cambiarla a ella, sino su ropa—, pero no podía evitar que las emociones se apoderaran de ella. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, mientras Bella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—No importa —dijo Edward finalmente mientras ella miraba hacia la ventana de la terraza sin ver nada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Ya lo hablaremos más adelante. Ahora mismo no quiero discutir contigo. Hace un día espléndido. Me gustaría disfrutarlo contigo.

Ella lo miró esperanzada. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a perdonarla por haber rechazado su generosidad? Dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Qué… qué has planeado?

Edward recorrió la distancia que los separaba.

—Bueno, había pensado en ir de compras y comer tarde, pero ahora que sé cuál es tu opinión al respecto, creo que será mejor que cambiemos los planes.

Bella disimuló una sonrisa. Sabía que a Edward Cullen no le gustaba cambiar de planes.

—¿Qué te parece si lo sustituimos por una visita rápida al Musée d'Art Moderne y una comida tardía?

Bella estudió detenidamente su rostro impasible en busca de alguna pista que le indicara de qué humor estaba, pero no encontró ninguna.

—Sí, eso sería estupendo.

Edward asintió y señaló la puerta con la mano. Bella pasó a su lado y se detuvo al oírle decir su nombre, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle y antes no se hubiera atrevido, pero que ahora no podía callarse.

—Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento pretendía criticar tu apariencia. Ya sea rodeada de perlas o con una camiseta de los Cubs, creo que eres increíblemente atractiva. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Pu… pues no. En serio. Solo quería decir…

—Ya sé qué querías decir, pero eres una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Me gustaría que te quedaras con eso, Bella.

—Parece que eres tú el que se quiere quedar con mi belleza… durante el tiempo que te parezca conveniente —respondió, incapaz de contenerse.

—No —replicó él, con tanta brusquedad que Bella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Inspiró lentamente, como si se arrepintiera de su reacción—. Lo admito, es probable que tengas motivos para creerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabes de mí… o incluso lo que yo sé de mí mismo. Pero sinceramente me gustaría que te vieras con claridad… que fueras consciente del poder que tienes.

Bella lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta, sin acabar de comprender el mensaje que brillaba en sus ojos.

Aún seguía confundida cuando le cogió la mano y la guió hacia el exterior de la suite.

**ӜӜӜ**

Bella se pasó el día repitiéndose que entre Edward y ella no había nada más que un acuerdo sexual, porque lo cierto es que aquellas fueron las veinticuatro horas más románticas de toda su vida. A propuesta de ella, le dieron el día libre a Jacob y recorrieron las calles de París a pie. Caminar de la mano de Edward le provocaba una emoción, una euforia casi ridícula. De vez en cuando, tenía que mirarlo de reojo para convencerse de que estaba paseando por la ciudad más romántica del planeta de la mano del hombre más atractivo y excitante que jamás hubiera conocido.

—Me muero de hambre —anunció tras el breve pero intenso recorrido por el Musée d'Art Moderne, durante el que no habían dejado de sorprenderle sus elevados conocimientos artísticos y su gusto innato.

Edward era el compañero perfecto: se mostró considerado con lo que Bella quería ver, la escuchó en todo momento e hizo gala de un sentido del humor incisivo que nunca antes había utilizado en su presencia.

—¿Podemos comer ahí? —preguntó Bella señalando hacia la terraza de un pequeño restaurante de aspecto agradable situado en la rue Goethe.

—Jessica nos ha reservado mesa en el Le Cinq —respondió Edward, refiriéndose al restaurante del hotel, súper exclusivo y muy, muy caro.

—Jessica Stanley —murmuró Bella, mientras observaba a una mujer que, sentada junto a su pareja en una terraza, cogía la comida distraídamente con la mano y se reía de algo que acababa de decirle su compañero—. Se le da muy bien planear cosas, ¿verdad?

—Es la mejor. Por eso trabaja para mí —respondió Edward con brusquedad antes de mirarla de reojo.

Unos minutos más tarde fue ella quien lo miró a él, esta vez sorprendida, cuando se detuvieron frente al pequeño restaurante y él la invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano, disimulando a duras penas una sonrisa divertida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Pues claro. Hasta yo puedo ser espontáneo de vez en cuando. En pequeñas dosis, eso sí — añadió, fingiendo una mueca.

—¿Cuándo se acabarán los milagros? —se burló Bella. A continuación se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios antes de sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza, dejándolo boquiabierto.

—¿Te apetece algo para beber que no sea agua con gas? —le preguntó Edward cuando el camarero se acercó a tomarles nota.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo eso, gracias.

Edward intercambió unas palabras con el camarero, que no tardó en dejarlos a solas. Bella le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se sentía muy feliz y no podía dejar de admirar el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, a pesar de que la lona que cubría la terraza impedía que les diera el sol directamente.

—El otro día comentaste que no te acabaste de sentir a gusto contigo misma hasta que te marchaste a la universidad. ¿Cómo es que no tuviste ninguna relación seria en todos esos años?

Bella evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Su experiencia con los hombres —o la ausencia de ella— no era un tema del que le apeteciera hablar con alguien tan sofisticado como Edward.

—Supongo que nunca encontré a nadie con quien realmente encajara. —Levantó la mirada con cautela y vio que Edward seguía mirándola, expectante. Él suspiró; al parecer, no tenía intención de cambiar de tema—. No me interesaban los chicos de la universidad, al menos en un sentido romántico. Siempre me he llevado mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres. Las chicas de mi edad se pasan el día que si estoy guapa, que si dónde te has comprado esos vaqueros, que si qué te vas a poner el viernes por la noche para que no vayamos todas iguales… —le explicó, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Con los chicos, cuando se trataba de… de eso… —guardó silencio, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿De los detalles escabrosos?

—Sí, supongo que sí —asintió Bella, y se quedó callada unos segundos mientras el camarero les servía las bebidas.

Ambos pidieron algo para comer. Cuando el camarero se fue, Edward la miró fijamente, impaciente.

—No sé qué quieres que te explique —le dijo Bella, y se puso colorada—. Me gusta salir de fiesta con chicos o simplemente pasar el rato, pero nunca he sentido… nada más —reconoció, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro— por nadie. Me parecían demasiado jóvenes, demasiado pesados. Estaba harta de que siempre me preguntaran qué me apetecía hacer durante las citas. No sé, ¿por qué tenía que decidir yo? —Se sorprendió al ver que los labios de Edward esbozaban una sonrisa—. ¿Qué he dicho?

—Eres una sumisa sexual pura, Bella. La más pura que jamás haya visto. Además eres especialmente inteligente, independiente, llena de talento… de vida. Una combinación única. Tu frustración con los hombres radicaba tal vez en que no sabían qué tecla tocar contigo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Seguramente solo hay un puñado de hombres en todo el planeta a los que estarías dispuesta a someterte. —Cogió la copa y observó a Bella por encima del borde mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua—. Y parece ser que yo soy uno de esos hombres. Soy muy afortunado, Bella.

Bella se echó a reír, sin dejar de estudiar atentamente sus facciones. ¿Lo decía en serio? Recordaba haberle oído utilizar la palabra «sumisa» la noche en que la había azotado en su ático. A ella no le habían gustado las implicaciones de aquella palabra y, desde entonces, había intentado apartarla de su mente a toda costa.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió disimulando. Esta vez, sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle, no podía evitar recordar la sensación de hastío cada vez que un hombre necesitaba beber demasiado para acercarse a ella sexualmente, actuaba con indecisión o de un modo inmaduro…

…de un modo opuesto por completo a Edward.

Él arqueó apenas una ceja, como si hubiera percibido el sonido de las piezas encajando en su cerebro.

—¿Te importa que hablemos de otra cosa? —preguntó Bella, desviando la mirada hacia la gente que paseaba por la acera.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras —contestó Edward, seguramente porque sabía que ya había plantado la duda.

—Mira a esos —dijo Bella, señalando con la cabeza a tres chicos jóvenes que acababan de pasar frente a la terraza del restaurante montados en tres scooter—. Cuando vivía en París, siempre me decía que algún día alquilaría una. Parece divertido.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Esta vez se puso como un tomate y miró a su alrededor, deseando que apareciera el camarero con la comida.

—¿Bella? —insistió Edward, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

—Bueno… eh… yo… —Cerró los ojos—. No tengo carnet de conducir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, y parecía sorprendido.

Bella intentó vencer la vergüenza, sin saber muy bien por qué le afectaba tanto hablar de aquello con Edward. Todos sus amigos sabían que no tenía carnet. Las ciudades estaban llenas de gente como ella. Tyler, por ejemplo, tampoco tenía coche.

—En el instituto no necesitaba para nada el coche. Mis padres tampoco insistieron mucho en el tema, así que no me matriculé en las clases de conducción —explicó a toda prisa, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de que acababa de manipular ligeramente la verdad.

Lo cierto era que nunca había estado tan gorda como con diecisiete años. Todos los días le daba las gracias a Dios por tener una salud de hierro y por no haber padecido secuelas tras la repentina pérdida de peso que había experimentado a los dieciocho años. Parecía increíble, pero no le había quedado ni una sola marca de aquellos años. Los kilos habían desaparecido como si se tratara de una experiencia traumática, y no una realidad biológica perfectamente mesurable.

Para Bella, su puesta de largo había sido una experiencia horrible. Le tocó ir a clase de conducción con tres chicas de su clase de gimnasia, tres chicas que, ironías del destino, tenían por costumbre burlarse de ella a todas horas. La clase de gimnasia era como una tortura diaria. La idea de pasarse una hora encerrada con tres chicas que se reían continuamente de ella por su forma de moverse, y con un profesor que era consciente de la situación y no hacía nada por detenerlas, terminó por superarla. Sus padres sospecharon que ese era el motivo por el que evitaba la clase de conducción y tampoco le insistieron mucho para que acudiera.

Seguramente la idea les resultaba tan mortificante como a ella misma.

—Cuando me mudé a Chicago, tuve aún más motivos para no sacármelo. No me podía permitir un coche, ni un seguro, ni una plaza de aparcamiento, así que me olvidé del tema.

—¿Cómo te mueves por la ciudad?

—En metro, en bici… a pie —respondió Bella sonriendo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No me parece bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que otra vez se había ofendido.

—Pues que una mujer joven como tú debería controlar los aspectos más básicos de su vida.

—Y, según tú, ¿saber conducir es un aspecto básico?

—Sí —respondió él, con tanta vehemencia que a Bella se le escapó una carcajada de sorpresa—. Sacarse el carnet es un punto de inflexión en la vida de cualquiera, parecido a dar los primeros pasos… o a controlar el temperamento —añadió significativamente al ver que abría la boca para disentir.

La llegada de la comida pospuso temporalmente la conversación.

—Todos los dichos tienen su parte de razón, ¿sabes? —murmuró Edward unos minutos más tarde, observándola distraídamente mientras ella aliñaba la ensalada—. Todo eso de «tomar el mando de tu vida», de «conducir tu propio destino», de «poseerlo»…

Bella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. De pronto, recordó que esa era la palabra que Edward había utilizado para describir lo que había hecho con ella la noche anterior en el Saint Germain, y a juzgar por la sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de él, sabía que eso era precisamente en lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no me dejas que te enseñe a conducir? —le preguntó.

—Edward… —empezó a decir, sintiéndose frustrada y un poco indefensa.

—No lo digo para controlarte. De hecho, me gustaría que sintieras que controlas más tu vida —la interrumpió, cortando el filete de pollo de su plato con movimientos rápidos. Al ver que ella no decía nada, levantó la mirada del plato—. Venga, Bella —insistió—, sé un poco impulsiva.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —replicó ella con sarcasmo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante los ánimos de Edward. Él le devolvió la sonrisa con un brillo sensual y malvado en los ojos, y Bella no pudo evitar derretirse—. Lo dices como si pensaras enseñarme a conducir aquí, en París, y justo después del almuerzo.

—Es exactamente lo que pretendo —dijo Edward, sacando el móvil.

**ӜӜӜ**

Se quedaron un buen rato en el restaurante, hablando, tomando café y esperando a que Jacob apareciera con el coche que Edward le había pedido.

—Ahí está —anunció Edward, señalando con la cabeza hacia un BMW blanco y brillante con los cristales tintados.

Bella le había oído pedir a Jacob por teléfono que alquilara un coche con la transmisión automática y lo llevara al restaurante. Y allí estaba el chófer, y ni siquiera había pasado media hora. Se le hacía tan extraño pensar en todas las cosas que se podían conseguir en un santiamén cuando el dinero no era un impedimento…

Aún no sabía ni siquiera cómo la había convencido.

Sonrió a Jacob mientras este le entregaba las llaves a Edward.

—¿No te acercamos a ningún sitio? —le preguntó al ver que daba media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse a pie.

—Volveré al hotel caminando. No está lejos —le aseguró Jacob con una sonrisa, y se despidió de ellos.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y Bella se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no tenía intención de empezar las clases en las transitadas calles de París. Aun así, estaba segura de que todo aquello solo podía terminar en desastre.

—Es un coche precioso —exclamó. Ocupó su asiento y observó a Edward mientras este ajustaba el suyo a la medida de sus largas piernas—. ¿No podrías haber alquilado uno que ya estuviera abollado? ¿Y si me lo cargo?

—No te cargarás nada —dijo él, y se incorporó al tráfico. El cielo se había nublado, y ya no quedaba ni rastro del agradable sol de otoño que había brillado durante toda la mañana— Tienes unos reflejos excelentes y buena vista. Me di cuenta durante nuestro pequeño combate de esgrima.

La miró y descubrió que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Bella apartó la vista, intentando disimular. Era la segunda vez que lo veía conduciendo. La primera había sido el día del estudio de tatuajes. Quizá tenía razón con lo de los dichos. Desprendía una sensación de poder absoluto mientras conducía por las calles de París. Bella no podía apartar la mirada de sus enormes manos, con las que dominaba el volante de piel con gesto firme y seguro, como lo haría con una amante. La escena le recordó la imagen de sus dedos alrededor de la fusta y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte el aire acondicionado? —preguntó Edward, solícito.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Adónde vamos?

—De vuelta al Musée de Saint Germain —murmuró—. Los lunes está cerrado. En la parte de atrás hay un aparcamiento para empleados bastante grande en el que podremos practicar.

Bella se vio a sí misma estampando el coche contra las elaboradas paredes del palacio y no supo qué pensar. Que el abuelo de Edward fuese el dueño, ¿era algo bueno o algo malo? Lo que sí tenía claro era que aquella sería la peor manera posible de que el venerable conde supiera de su existencia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba sentada tras el volante del BMW e Edward ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Ocupar el asiento del conductor le provocaba una extraña sensación.

—Creo que eso es lo básico —dijo Edward, después de explicarle los mecanismos fundamentales para la conducción y el uso de los pedales—. Pisa el freno y pon la palanca de cambios en posición de conducción.

—¿Ya? —exclamó Bella histérica.

—La idea es mover el coche, Bella, y no podrás hacerlo mientras siga en posición de aparcamiento —respondió con sequedad.

Bella obedeció, sin levantar el pie del freno.

—Ahora suelta lentamente el freno, así —continuó Edward, y el coche avanzó unos centímetros—. Ahora empieza a experimentar con el acelerador… Tranquila, Bella —añadió, al ver que lo pisaba demasiado y el coche reaccionaba dando un salto.

Bella volvió a pisar el freno, esta vez con más vehemencia, y ambos salieron disparados contra el salpicadero.

Mierda.

Lo miró nerviosa.

—Como has podido comprobar —explicó Edward con ironía—, los pedales son muy sensibles. Sigue experimentando con ellos. Es la única forma de aprender.

Bella apretó los dientes, pisó ligeramente el acelerador y sintió un escalofrío de emoción al sentir que el coche respondía a la sutileza de sus demandas.

—Muy bien. Ahora gira a la izquierda y da la vuelta —le ordenó Edward.

Pero esta vez pisó demasiado el acelerador durante la curva.

—Frena.

Y ambos salieron otra vez disparados hacia delante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella.

—Cuando te digo que frenes, me refiero a que pises suavemente el pedal para reducir la velocidad. Cuando quiera que pares el coche, te diré que pares. Si no disminuyes la velocidad en las curvas, podrías perder el control. Repítelo —explicó; esta vez parecía más sereno.

Durante la siguiente media hora, tuvo tanta paciencia con ella que Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sobre todo porque lo cierto es que se le daba de pena. Aun así, los frenazos bruscos y los acelerones no tardaron en empezar a desaparecer gracias a sus indicaciones, y Bella pronto se sintió eufórica a los mandos del coche, que respondía con extraordinaria sutileza a sus órdenes.

—Vale, ahora aparca allí —le ordenó, señalándole las líneas de una plaza. Bella hizo girar el coche y lo detuvo justo dentro de las marcas con un grito de alegría, justo cuando afuera empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia—. Bien hecho —la felicitó sonriéndole—. Ya practicaremos más cuando volvamos a Chicago. Le pediré a Jessica que me envíe el código de circulación para que puedas empezar a estudiártelo en el vuelo de regreso, y en un par de semanas estarás lista para presentarte al examen.

Bella estaba tan emocionada que no dijo nada de la meticulosidad con la que acababa de planearle la vida. Miró a través de la luna delantera, sin apartar las manos del volante, y sonrió. Aprender a conducir había resultado ser mucho más liberador de lo que suponía. ¿O quizá estaba tan eufórica porque Edward había sido capaz de enseñarle con tanta paciencia?

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil? —dijo él, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre el parabrisas en forma de goterones—. Enciende las luces y el limpiaparabrisas. Empieza a llover con ganas. Aquí. —Y le señaló los mandos—. Bien. Probaremos una cosa más antes de que la tormenta descargue con más fuerza. Quiero que retrocedas con la marcha atrás y gires el coche a la izquierda. Eso es —la animó, mientras el coche empezaba a retroceder—. Usa los retrovisores. No… no, por el otro lado, Bella.

Bella vaciló un instante, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mover el volante para conseguir el resultado deseado. Quiso frenar, pero se equivocó y pisó el acelerador al mismo tiempo que giraba el volante en la dirección equivocada. El coche salió disparado. Al darse cuenta de su error, pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas y el BMW giró sobre sí mismo, describiendo un círculo completo sobre el asfalto del aparcamiento.

La violencia del movimiento, la sensación de estar perdiendo el control, le produjo una descarga de adrenalina que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Y gritó de la emoción.

El coche se detuvo de golpe y el pelo de Bella voló por encima del volante, mientras el cinturón detenía el movimiento de su cuerpo. Sintió una conexión extraña y repentina con el coche, como si estuviera vivo y acabara de mostrarle la naturaleza rebelde de su carácter. De pronto, se echó a reír.

—Bella —dijo Edward con la voz seria.

Ella dejó de reírse y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía sorprendido y un poco asustado.

—Lo siento de verdad, Edward.

—Pon la palanca en posición de aparcar —le dijo, un tanto seco.

¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Edward odiaba el desorden y la falta de control, así que se apresuró a hacer lo que le había pedido. Le faltaba el aliento y se sentía un poco mareada, y no sabía si era por el trompo que acababa de hacer con el coche o por el brillo que desprendían los ojos de Edward.

—Te dije que era una mala idea —murmuró, y paró el motor para no provocar más daños.

—No ha sido mala idea —dijo él, con los labios apretados.

Bella sintió que se le congelaba el aliento en los pulmones cuando Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y, hundiendo los dedos en su melena, la obligó a girar la cara y la besó apasionadamente. El subidón de adrenalina que había sentido al derrapar con el coche sobre el asfalto mojado no era nada en comparación con el cúmulo de emociones que un beso por sorpresa de Edward era capaz de despertar. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo le derretía el alma, el sabor de su boca inundaba todo su ser, los rápidos movimientos de su lengua le colmaban los sentidos. Era una succión tan precisa que enseguida sintió una sensación líquida entre las piernas, como si la hubiera conjurado únicamente con la boca. Cuando al fin se apartó de ella, Bella estaba jadeando.

—Eres preciosa… —dijo Edward con voz áspera.

—¿Que soy…? ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, aún descolocada y sorprendida por el beso.

Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Siéntate detrás y quítate los vaqueros y las bragas. Te lo voy a comer ahora mismo.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta y luego miró por la ventanilla, nerviosa.

—Estamos solos. Y aunque pasara alguien cerca o revisaran la grabación de las cámaras del museo, los cristales están tintados. Venga, haz lo que te he dicho —dijo Edward, esta vez con más dulzura —. Ahora voy.

Bella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor. Aún no había conseguido recuperar el aliento. Fuera había empezado a llover, así que cerró la puerta y se apresuró hacia la parte trasera del coche. Se sentía extraña y también muy excitada. Edward no se había movido del asiento del copiloto y tenía la cabeza agachada. Se preguntó si estaría escribiendo algo en el móvil y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente sí.

Lentamente, se desabrochó el cinturón y el primer botón de los vaqueros.

Se bajó los pantalones, se quitó las bragas y esperó, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco estúpida. Edward seguía sin moverse. Su sexo rozó la suave superficie del asiento y notó un cosquilleo. Se movió, incómoda, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer al sentir la caricia de la suave piel de la tapicería entre las piernas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward? Abrió la boca para decirle que ya se había quitado los vaqueros, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se quitó el cinturón con un rápido movimiento.

Unos segundos después, se deslizó junto a ella en la penumbra del asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. De repente, fue como si el espacio se hiciera más pequeño, más íntimo. La lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo del coche y, a lo lejos, se oyó el rugido de un trueno.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y le pasó la mano por el pelo, ligeramente mojado por la lluvia.

—Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero —dijo—. Échate para atrás y abre las piernas.

Se hizo el silencio y la voz de Edward resonó en la cabeza de Bella, profunda y grave. Empezaba a sentir un leve hormigueo entre las piernas. De pronto, recordó el placer que le había proporcionado la noche antes usando únicamente la boca e intentó buscar la postura ideal para que él también estuviera cómodo. Por primera vez, no le daba instrucciones; se limitaba a observarla mientras ella se apoyaba en la puerta y separaba las piernas tanto como podía, teniendo en cuenta que el respaldo del asiento delantero coartaba sus movimientos. Para cuando encontró la posición perfecta, el corazón le latía desbocado contra las costillas. La emoción era tan intensa que sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Él seguía inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en la unión de sus piernas.

De pronto, Edward se inclinó hacia delante y le empujó la rodilla izquierda hasta obligarla a apoyar el pie en el suelo del coche, separándole las piernas todavía más. La visión de su cabeza descendiendo lentamente entre sus piernas resultaba tan excitante que a Bella se le escapó un gemido de placer, aunque ni siquiera la había tocado.

Edward abrió la boca para cubrir con ella todo el sexo de Bella, que no pudo reprimir un quejido. Estaba caliente y húmeda, y la sensación era increíblemente excitante. Le acarició el clítoris con los labios describiendo movimientos lentos y eróticos, presionándolo con delicadeza, y luego separó los labios externos con la lengua. Cambió de posición para hundir aún más la cara en el sexo de Bella, esta vez aplicando más fuerza que la noche anterior, frotándolo, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, presionándolo sin piedad hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y, con un grito, intentó retroceder en el asiento.

Edward la sujetó con las manos para que no se moviera, obligándola a soportar sus envites, y ella hundió los dedos en su pelo. Sentía que se quemaba, que se derretía bajo él. Edward siguió devorándola, y sus movimientos eran tan despiadados que parecía que su pobre sexo hubiera hecho algo para ofenderlo… como si él necesitara demostrarle quién estaba al mando.

Tú, pensó Bella. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la ventanilla, pero no le importó. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse mal cuando estaba nadando en un mar de placer?

¿En qué estaría pensando el día que lo aceptó como amante? Cuando la abandonara, jamás volvería a encontrar a nadie como él y sería infeliz el resto de sus días.

Edward utilizó los dedos para separarle los labios. Luego levantó la cabeza y empezó a lamerle el clítoris con fuerza, apretándolo hasta conseguir que gritara su nombre en un ataque de lujuria. La visión era increíblemente lasciva… y al mismo tiempo excitante. Cuando le tiró del vello púbico, Bella chilló.

Y entonces el orgasmo explotó dentro de ella, mientras se agarraba a su cabello como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera su único salvavidas. Edward siguió devorándola mientras ella temblaba, exigiéndole que le diera su merecido, manteniéndola en el punto más álgido de un orgasmo que parecía no acabar nunca. Cuando por fin se dejó caer, inmóvil, creyendo que le había exprimido hasta la última gota de placer, Edward volvió a mover la cabeza y la lengua, provocando una segunda ronda de sacudidas.

Le arrancó un último temblor y levantó la cabeza, y Bella sintió un estremecimiento entre las piernas al ver que tenía la mitad inferior de la cara brillante, bañada de los líquidos de su cuerpo. Jadeó en busca de aire, mientras él la observaba con gesto serio.

—Me gustaría poder hacértelo yo también —susurró Bella, y lo decía con toda su alma. La había deleitado con un regalo muy poderoso y quería devolvérselo.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? ¿Le has dado placer a un hombre con la boca?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Edward respondió con un gruñido que no dejaba claro si le gustaba o, por lo contrario, reprobaba su falta de experiencia. Quizá quería decir las dos cosas.

—Me lo imaginaba. Aprenderás, tranquila, pero no es algo que deba aprenderse en el asiento de atrás de un coche —dijo, antes de incorporarse.

De pronto, cerró los ojos un instante y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Las apartó y miró a Bella, fijando de nuevo la mirada entre sus piernas, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Vístete —le dijo muy serio, mientras abría la puerta del coche—. Te voy a llevar de vuelta al hotel y allí podrás cumplir tu deseo.

* * *

**Hola! Espero les haiga gustado el nuevo capítulo. Sigo un poco enredada pero aquí estoy...**

**La verdad no se conducir y le tengo pánico a las calles, pero si me ponen a un instructor como Edward y al final de la sesión terminaría yo corriéndome en el asiento trasero del coche, mandenmelooooo que quiero aprenderrrr yaaaa! :Q_**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews, ya son 111 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA POR LAS PALABRAS Y EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN EN ESCRIBIRLAS!.**

**Lucerito!**


End file.
